Au Nom de la Magie
by Doll-Shu
Summary: La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.
1. Bienvenue à vous Monsieur Selwyn

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Introduction à ma nouvelle histoire, oui encore, mais celle-là contient déjà pas mal d'ébauches de chapitre. Donc il y a de forte chance à ce que je la finisse. L'histoire se passe à la fin du sixième tome, je refais la septième année à ma manière. Bien sûr, il y aura sans doute des spoils quand à quelques informations qu'on pourrait trouver dans ce livre.

Chapitre corrigé avec la grande aide de ma Bêta : Eterna de Solary.

[D'ailleurs je vous conseille sa fanfiction les Maitres des Dimensions, qui est fabuleuse. =) ]

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de le laisser revoir les gens qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en temps qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Prologue : Bienvenue à vous Monsieur Selwyn.**_

« Mes enfants, un peu de calme, » demanda la voix de Dumbledore par-dessus le brouhaha des élèves accueillants leurs condisciples de première année. A la voix du directeur, le silence se fit rapidement, le vieil homme, dont l'apparence ne laissait pas entrevoir la force véritable, ayant vite toute l'attention des jeunes gens. « Avant que l'on ne rende le Choixpeau à son sommeil et ses pensées, et que vos estomacs se remplissent, j'aimerais vous présenter un élève qui effectuera sa dernière année ici avec nous. M. Orpherus Selwyn, veuillez entrer, je vous prie. »

La plupart des discussions avaient repris dès que le directeur de Poudlard avait annoncé la présence d'un nouvelle élève. A Poudlard, on ne commençait jamais, ou presque, en cours de route sa scolarité, alors les palabres allaient déjà bon train. Qui était cet élève ? Etait-il puissant ? Venait-il d'une autre école ? Et quand son nom avait été prononcé, cela avait été comme une bombe. Selwyn, l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur au même titre que les Black et les Malfoy, on ne pensait pas qu'elle laisserait un rejeton. D'ailleurs les héritiers de desdits clans se posaient des questions, que ce soit le jeune Black à la table des Serpentards, parlant avec ses ainés comme Avery ou Rosier, ou encore son frère honni, et pourtant si apprécié, le jeune Sirius à la table des Gryffondors, parlant avec animation avec un certain Potter ou encore Londubat qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation. Autant le dire, le nouveau avait fait une entrée remarquée. D'ailleurs en parlant d'entrée, les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur l'étudiant en question. Les entrebâillant juste assez pour passer, il capta directement le regard de tous les élèves. Surpris, il s'arrêta près des battants, laissant ainsi sans le savoir le temps aux élèves des Quatre maisons de le détailler.

Orpherus était de petit taille, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-dix. De petite taille, et d'apparence quelque peu fluette, il passait pour fragile, mais pourtant, cela lui donnait un charme. Une allure que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'androgyne, renforcée par des yeux de biches vairons l'un de couleur bleu outremer, l'autre de couleur émeraude, de même que par sa coupe de cheveux. En effet, le garçon les portait longs, on supposait que si on détachait la tresse lâche qui lui tenait lieu de coiffure, sa chevelure lui serait arrivée au bas du dos. De légères mèches quelque peu rebelles lui tombaient devant les yeux, renforçant cette beauté fragile qu'il arborait. Après un arrêt, le temps d'observer la salle d'un regard curieux et scrutateur, il se décida à reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé, soit aller jusqu'au Choixpeau en affrontant tous les regards braqués sur lui. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, l'héritier Selwyn put compter sur Dumbledore pour détourner l'attention de lui, quand il reprit la parole. Mais pas pour longtemps car les dites paroles le concernait à nouveau.

« M. Selwyn entrera donc en septième année après avoir étudié chez lui la magie à l'aide d'un précepteur. C'est l'une des demandes de sa mère défunte. Je vous demanderai donc, pour son intimité et son confort, d'éviter certains sujets de discussions, s'il les trouve déplacés. » Regard du jeune homme vers le directeur. Les élèves pensèrent qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il y aurait de quoi. Depuis sa table Rogue songea avec ennui que le nouveau n'avait pas aimé qu'on parle de lui ainsi, comme s'il était absent ou autre. Ennuyeux et sans intérêt. D'un autre côté, le Serpentard s'intéressait aux études particulières de Selwyn, avec un percepteur. C'était courant pour certaines familles de Sang Pur mais la plupart y avait renoncé comme les Black, les Malfoy ou les Lestrange pour n'en citer que quelques-unes. Alors de ce fait, il avait hâte de découvrir, les connaissances du nouveau prodige dont on se doutait déjà qu'il se retrouverait à Serpentard, quoi qu'avec son allure pensa Rogue, laissant échapper un ricanement silencieux. De toute façon, on verrait cela d'ici peu. En effet Selwyn venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, et le professeur Slughorn avait posé le Choixpeau sur la tête du nouvel élève.

Un long silence s'en suivit, chacun se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant, comme s'il n'était pas assez près pour entendre le Choixpeau énoncer la maison. Seuls les Serpentards semblaient tranquilles. Pour eux, il n'y avait aucun doute, un enfant issu d'une illustre famille ne pouvait qu'entrer à Serpentard et nulle part ailleurs. Alors ils tombèrent des nues quand la voix du Choixpeau se fit entendre. C'était impossible, et pourtant les applaudissements se faisaient bel et bien entendre de la table d'extrême droite, celle des Rouges et Ors. Avec un regard surpris, le nouveau venu reposa délicatement le Choixpeau, avant de se glisser entre la table des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors et de s'asseoir à côté d'une jeune fille à la chevelure auburn et au visage sérieux quoi que très doux. C'était la préfète en Chef, Evans, qui l'accueillait chez les septièmes années, commençant déjà à lui expliquer certaines règles.

« Et maintenant que le festin commence. Bon appétit à tous, » commenta alors Albus Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant tandis que la nourriture apparaissait dans les plats auparavant vides. A la table des Gryffondors commença alors un sérieux interrogatoire envers le pauvre Orphée, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'ailleurs celui-ci essayait d'écouter tout et d'y répondre, en vain, qu'à la fin, Lily Evans dut remettre du calme au niveau du milieu de la table, là où se trouvait la plupart des septièmes années, si ce n'est tous.

« Selwyn, excuse-les… commença-t-elle, alors rougissante. Il fallait dire que le nouveau avait un regard à couper le souffle. Mais un regard si triste, en même temps. « Tu sais, ils essayent d'en savoir juste un peu plus sur toi … Après tout, tu es un Selwyn … Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

- Evans !! Et après tu dis qu'on manque de manières !! » s'écria alors un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais arrivant aux épaules, avec un regard gris rieur et séducteur. L'honni des Black, Sirius bien sûr.

« D'un côté c'est sûr que c'est étrange, après tout, quand on entend le nom Selwyn, c'est tout de suite à la famille de Sang Pur plongée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire à laquelle on pense …

- Peter !! » crièrent alors Sirius de même que son meilleur ami, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il descendait de son balai, un regard noisette d'habitude rieur, mais pour une fois choqué quand aux propos de son ami. Le Selwyn était toujours à la table. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire, qu'il cacha derrière sa main.

« Je vais mettre les choses au point je crois. Oui je suis un Selwyn, oui je suis un Sang Pur, non je ne suis pas à Serpentard, puisque je suis avec vous, » répondit le garçon d'une voix posée au ton tout de même amusé. Son regard se posant tour à tour sur Lily à sa droite, James, Sirius et Peter en face de lui. A sa gauche, se trouvait le dernier des maraudeurs, Remus, qui fixait depuis son arrivée Orpherus sans parler, mais toute chose ayant une fin, et il se lança de sa voix calme et sérieuse.

« On ne remet pas en cause ta famille. Après tout on a déjà Sirius dans le genre héritier de famille honni, enfin, quand il parlait de ta mère défunte, le directeur, que voulait-il dire par là, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demanda-t-il, un air timide au visage. Sans doute celui auquel on pouvait se confier sans mal, celui qui apportait le plus de sérénité. Le nouvel étudiant laissa échapper un soupir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de questions.

« Mes parents sont morts dans un incendie au manoir. Je ne suis pas comme Sirius comme tu dis.

- Pardon … Nous ne voulions pas … commença alors la préfète, tandis que déjà, à la table, on l'annonçait : le nouvel élève était orphelin.

- Je m'y attendais tu sais. Je sais très bien qu'en tant que nouvel élève j'aurais le droit à toutes les questions inimaginables, donc je suis prêt à répondre à tout.

- Même la marque de tes caleçons ?

- Sirius !! gronda Remus, avant de se tourner vers Orpherus, un sourire contrit. C'était l'incendie annoncé dans la Gazette, fin juillet n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas annoncé qui avait péri. Ils ont au moins un soupçon de jugeote au ministère.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils donc pas dit le nom de tes parents ? Et tu as tout perdu alors ? Plus de maison ni rien ?

- Tu vois Lily, en ces temps sombre, si on avait annoncé la mort des Selwyn et le fait que seul l'héritier avait survécu, il y aurait un certain Lord qui l'aurait déjà recruté. Quand à la maison je suppose que le coffre des Selwyn te permettra d'en racheter une si tu aimes ton confort ? ajouta alors James d'un ton sérieux.

- C'est mon manoir secondaire qui a brûlé. Le principal est toujours en place et, oui, mon coffre est fourni, mais je ne fais pas étalage de mon argent comme certains », répliqua presque cinglant Orpherus, lançant un regard vers la table des Serpentards, où il avait repéré certains héritiers sans mal à leur façon de montrer leur opulence.

La déclaration laissa un silence planer sur la table, tandis que Selwyn se mettait enfin à manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, soit une bonne portion de ragoût, de même que des patates douces. Le jeune homme avait laissé un froid, mais marquant tout de même les esprits des autres en bien. Son caractère semblait forcer le respect. Il avait perdu ses parents, et il semblait que c'était tout ce qui comptait. La fortune, l'héritage, tout cela passait après, c'était sans doute ça qui en avait fait un bon Gryffondor. En tout cas, c'était ce que Sirius commençait à penser. Au tout début, il avait songé à un imposteur quand il avait entendu le nom de Selwyn, mais en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans la salle, il avait tout de suite dû conclure, comme la plupart des Serpentards septiques n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'un héritier Selwyn de leur âge, que ce garçon était bel et bien de Sang Pur dans sa façon de marcher, de se tenir. Après, bien sûr, Black avait été surpris de le voir à Gryffondor, venant d'une famille comme les Selwyn, mais l'héritier semblait calme, posé, pas vraiment mauvais, mais la dernière réplique l'avait convaincu, il était des leurs. Bon, soit, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'intégrer aux Maraudeurs, mais dans un sens, son esprit lui criait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon. D'ailleurs, il devait y en avoir un autre qui avait eu le même raisonnement puisque James s'était levé pour donner une bonne tape dans le dos de l'androgyne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Relax Max, on t'aime bien tu sais. Bon mon p'tit Selwyn …

- Orphée. Si je vous appelle par vos prénoms vu que vous ne m'avez pas dit vos noms de famille, je pense que l'inverse marche aussi.

- Ah oui en effet. Bon Orphée, au nom de tous, je te souhaite la bienvenue chez les Gryffondors, qui regroupe une joyeuse troupe de saltimbanques. Je me présente, James Potter, roi des fous, Préfet en Chef et poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Après nous avons le Chien fou, à l'humour mordant, le jeune Sirius Black …

- Black ? L'un des fils d'Orion et Walburga ?

- Honni, fils honni tu veux. J'ai fugué de chez moi, je me suis fait renier pour l'héritage. Bref je suis batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Après à ta gauche, c'est Remus Lupin, ancien préfet ayant failli à sa tache, mais ami fidèle.

- Hey !! C'est votre faute si je n'ai pas réussi mon rôle de préfet …

- C'est vrai, renchérit, Lily sous l'œil amusé d'Orpherus qui semblait suivre les présentations avec soins. Tu vois Orphée, continua-t-elle, Remus était préfet avant, mais c'est James qui est devenu Préfet en Chef, je pense que Dumbledore a pensé que le chef des fauteurs de troubles aurait quelques incidences sur ses amis, même si j'en doute. Moi c'est Lily Evans, Préfète en Chef comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Après il reste Peter Pettigrow, qui fait hélas partie de la bande à Potter comme Black et Remus …

- Hey !! crièrent ensemble James et Sirius – l'un criant alors que sa bande était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, l'autre disant qu'il voulait être le chef, faisant alors rire le pauvre Orphée.

- Après, continua Lily avec un soupir, nous avons Franck à gauche de Remus. Franck Londubat … Ensuite en septième année il y a aussi Marlene McKinnon, Judith Rutherford, et Loïs Sanders.

- Et bien, quatre Sangs Purs confirmés à Gryffondor, et on me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas à Serpentard ?

- Ne fais pas ton malin Selwyn, ricana James, amusé. Les Potter, les Londubat et les McKinnon sont considérés comme des familles de bien …

- Et les Selwyn, les Avery, les Black, les Malfoy ou les Mulciber comme des familles du mal. Je sais mais ne donnez pas trop d'importance à mon nom …

- Bien sûr mon futur compagnon de rejeté de famille, sourit alors Sirius, tandis qu'Orphée perdait son petit sourire sous le regard surpris de James, ou encore Franck.

- Je ne serais jamais rejeté de famille …

- Pourtant, coupa Sirius, qui était pour une fois sérieux – sans jeu de mot, bien sûr. Il y en a d'autres des Selwyn non ? Tu vas être renié pour être à Gryffondor, non ? Avery n'a cessé d'en parler, du fait que sa sœur allait finir avec Ignatus Selwyn …

- Mon cousin. Sa famille et lui font partie de la branche secondaire. Je suis le dernier de la branche principale, et comme j'étais majeur …

- Tu es devenu le chef de famille ?! » s'écria alors James surpris, coupant la plupart des conversations dans la Grande Salle.

Chef de famille, le mot raisonna presque dans le silence pesant, avant que de nombreux murmures reprennent, tandis qu'Orpherus acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Une grande partie des élèves savait très bien ce que chef de famille signifiait chez les Sangs Purs. Cela signifiait impliquait tout simplement qu'Orphée, pour ne citer que lui en exemple, disposait de toute la fortune des Selwyn, des terrains appartenant à sa famille mais pas seulement. Non, il pouvait également décider de l'avenir de cette famille, et devenait ainsi la figure de proue. Son cousin étant comme tout le monde le savait porté sur la magie noire, sa servitude envers Voldemort n'était rien quant à sa servitude envers sa famille, donc envers Orphée, le nouveau chef de famille. Tout le monde savait que les serments dans les grandes familles étaient liés à la magie ancienne. De ce fait, Sirius ayant été renié de la famille portait toujours le nom de Black, mais n'avait plus aucune servitude envers elle. De même que, par exemple, chez les Londubat c'était Augusta, la Matriarche, qui veillait sur celle-ci.

« Alors, » reprit Lily plus calmement que James, et avec curiosité. La jeune fille était toujours avide de savoir sur le monde de la magie et donc sur les grandes familles. « Tu es le chef de la famille Selwyn, et avant c'était ton père ?

- Oui, et si je n'avais pas été majeur, ce serait mon oncle qui se trouverait à ma place. Mais si je n'avais pas eu de cousins ou oncles, que mon père de même que moi étions fils uniques, et que je n'étais pas majeur, je serais tout de même devenu chef de famille à ma majorité.

- C'est un peu compliqué, conclut la jeune fille, » avant de proposer de la tarte à Orphée, qui accepta, s'attendant à d'autre question de la jeune fille qui semblait penché sur son cas. Pourtant la question ne vint pas d'elle, mais de la dénommée Judith qui se trouvait en face de Franck.

« Une autre chose, les Sangs Purs ont toujours des noms d'étoiles, enfin les plus importantes non ? Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- Ah ça … Une vieille tradition, je pense que Sirius sera d'accord pour dire qu'elle est obsolète, mais nos familles de même les Malfoy ont gardé cette tradition. Le nom de mon étoile se trouve en deuxième position. Je m'appelle Orpherus Grenat Selwyn. Sinon les noms Latins sont aussi à l'honneur, enfin j'aurais préféré un nom un peu moins pompeux que Orpherus, souligna le jeune homme en prenant un air arrogant et hautain digne des Sangs Purs de Serpentard, faisant rire son entourage.

- En tous cas tu es sauvé, relança alors Sirius, après deux éclats de rire ressemblant à des aboiements de chien. Malfoy a fini à notre deuxième année, de même que mes deux cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix. Les Lestrange sont aussi partis. Il reste quoi ici en grande famille du mal …

- Ton frère, Regulus, ajouta Peter pour l'aider.

- Ouais, y a aussi Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, y a Rogue aussi …

- Ce n'est pas un Sang Pur, » commenta Orphée qui avait l'air de bien s'y connaitre. L'éducation, pensa Sirius avec un sourire contrit. Lui aussi il connaissait les Sangs Purs, les partis à prendre, les fiancées potables, enfin maintenant il s'en fichait un peu et Selwyn n'avait pas l'air non plus de s'y intéresser, il semblait juste qu'il essayait de s'y repérer parmi tout ce beau monde.

« Y'a aussi Parkinson en sixième année, enfin il n'y a pas de grande famille ancienne comme les Black, les Selwyn, ou les Potter et les Londubat là-bas, à part peut-être Avery, les Mulciber commencent juste à monter en puissance, le reste, c'est de petites familles qu'on considère de Sang Pur, car des sorciers depuis trois générations, conclut alors Franck. Enfin bon, Evans, James ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais Dumbledore vient de dire que le repas été terminé. Les premières années vous attendent. »

Tandis que les deux se confondaient en excuses et allaient remplir leur rôle, Orphée se leva avec grâce, se faisant embarquer par un Sirius fou qui l'attrapa par les épaules, le trainant à la suite des élèves, lui assurant que ses affaires seraient montées. Derrière eux suivaient Remus et Peter, le premier gardant un regard étrange sur le nouveau. Comment dire, le loup en lui se sentait apaisé et non pas inquiet quand au fait que ce garçon serait dans leur dortoir, alors qu'avec Franck, il avait quand même fallu plus de cinq ans avant que le loup n'arrête de gronder. Un soupir aux lèvres, et reprenant sa discussion avec Peter, il se promit de garder un œil sur ce nouveau venu dont le regard semblait voir à travers eux. Un regard triste et mélancolique mais à la fois si espérant. De son côté, Orphée ignorait tout du fait qu'il était le principal acteur dans les pensées de Remus, non il souriait innocemment, se demandant s'il avait le droit de mériter tout ça, tandis que Sirius allait bientôt lui tordre le cou, à force de le tirer. Sa dernière pensée fut de lancer un dernier regard en arrière, vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait avant de se dire, tout bas, rien que pour lui, inaudible pour les autres :

« Ca promet. »


	2. L'enfant de mon Coeur

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Après une entrée directement au temps des maraudeurs, on va remonter un tout petit peu le temps histoire de comprendre ce que notre Survivant international fait là =)

Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui m'on mise dans leurs alertes, ou qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris, de même qu'aux revieweurs. Y'en a beaucoup OO, je m'y attendais pas et je dois dire que ça fait franchement plaisir. Merci à tous. Niveau reviews, pour l'instant je fais un remerciement collectif, après je verrais si je répondrais à certaines reviews quand à l'histoire ou non x3

Après pour certains, je tiens à préciser que si Harry se retrouve directement avec les maraudeurs à table c'est simplement car Lily l'a emmené avec les septièmes années, or il n'y en a pas des masses à Gryffondor. Je pars du principe également que Lily en tant que Préfète en Chef voudra absolument l'intégrer surtout avec sa nature sœur protectrice que je pense qu'elle a. Le rapprochement va tout de même être difficile, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Et toujours.

Si une/un Bêta est intéressé pour corriger les fautes que je ferais dans ce projet, je laisse mon adresse à disposition dans mon profil.

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de le laisser revoir les gens qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en temps qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'enfant de mon Cœur.**_

« Hoy Orphée, tu dors ? demanda la voix de James légère, et quelques peu somnolente, tandis que le propriétaire venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, remarquant les formes couchées des autres sauf celle d'Orpherus. Et puis il avait déjà reconnu le ronflement de Peter et les bruits léger que faisait Sirius, comme un chien quand il rêvait.

- Pas vraiment. T'as fini ta ronde ? demanda le nouveau venu dans le dortoir, assis sur un lit qu'on n'avait rajouté que cette année, celui-ci se trouvant près d'une fenêtre permettant à James de voir qu'Orphée n'avait pas dénoué ses cheveux et que celui-ci n'était pas couché.

- Ouais, c'est dingue le nombre d'élèves qui sort la nuit … C'est encore plus dingue de devoir supporter Evans à mes côtés.

- Pourtant vous vous entendiez au banquet. Répliqua Orphée avec un air étonné, pourtant au fond de ses yeux, il était amusé de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait les deux Préfet en Chef.

- Ca ne durera pas crois-moi. Elle va encore trouver un moyen de pouvoir me gifler …répondit le pauvre Préfet prenant dans le noir une position de comédien, ce qui fit rire légèrement les deux Gryffondor qui depuis le début parlaient à voix basse, James sachant très bien que Remus avait le sommeil léger en début de nuit.

- Enfin, bonne nuit James.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Orphée. » Lui répondit la voix toujours endormi de James qui s'était dirigé vers son lit comme si celui-ci était Lily dans une position suggestive, et se laissa tomber dessus, laissant échapper un grognement las de plaisir.

De son côté Orphée regarda James se coucher, un sourire aux lèvres, avant que son regard ne dévia vers la fenêtre où la nuit brillait rassurante avec ses étoiles. Un soupir aux lèvres, il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras croisés sous la tête, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Cela paraissait tellement impossible pourtant il était ici à Poudlard à l'époque des maraudeurs. Lui Harry Potter, devenu un héritier d'une famille de Sang Pur, lui devenant un personnage à part entière de ce passé. Il allait pouvoir étudier avec ses parents, avec Remus, avec Sirius … Bizarrement en les regardant, il avait toujours cette boule au creux de son ventre. Il y avait Lily. Douce Lily si stricte et prévenante à la fois, curieuse et naturelle ayant des réactions vives. Lily qui s'occupait de lui comme s'il était en sucre. Lily ayant déjà envers les Gryffondors une attitude maternelle. Oui Lily déjà prête dans son rôle de mère, sa mère qu'il croyait toujours avoir connu en la voyant ainsi. Il y avait son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, si insouciant et mature à la fois, son père qu'il devait voir à présent comme un ami. Il y avait Sirius, naturel, beau garçon sans le vouloir encore plus indiscipliné que James, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de limite. Sirius qui l'avait accepté comme ça, parce que comme il disait, il était des camarades traitres à leur sang, même si d'après Remus, Orpherus l'avait fait avec plus de finesse. Son Sirius, bien présent, bien là, camarade, mais pas si proche qu'en tant que parrain, riant d'être un enfant honni, alors que lui il savait qui il était. Et Remus. Remus qui parlait peu mais qu'on écoutait toujours, enfin sauf les deux têtes brûlées qu'étaient Sirius et James. Remus qui était protecteur envers lui étrangement, qui le regardait de son regard or, un regard pur et étrange qui lui disait que tout allait bien, que son cœur pouvait arrêter d'être triste.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Non, il n'y avait pas qu'eux maintenant dans son entourage, les autres étaient là aussi. Il avait découvert aussi un Peter différent de ce qu'il pensait. Il était un peu trop timide, et maladroit, sortant souvent des bêtises mais bon copain, toujours là à relancer un sujet. Il avait découvert Franck Londubat en garçon serviable et si courageux oui, courageux en affrontant le regard dur de Lily sans baisser les yeux quand au fait qu'elle devait relâcher la pression et les sarcasmes de Sirius sur sa vie amoureuse avec Alice. Franck qui l'avait accepté malgré qu'il soit un Selwyn, un membre d'une famille dite mauvaise. Il y avait les filles. Judith et Loïs ressemblant étrangement à Lavande et Parvati, peut-être en moins gloussante, meilleures amies, toujours ensembles, profitant de leurs dix-sept ans et oubliant les temps sombre. Et il y avait Marlène, une petite brunette de Sang Pur aussi folle que courageuse. James lui avait même avoué qu'elle avait dansé un jour sur la table des Gryffondors à la suite d'un pari avec Sirius. Il y avait tout ce beau monde autour de lui. La maison de Gryffondor semblait former une grande famille dans laquelle on acceptait de l'intégrer sans mal, même si il lui manquait six ans dans cette vie familiale.

Observant les rideaux de son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment impossible. On lui avait dit de nombreuses fois. Les morts ne reviennent pas jamais. On ne change pas le passé. Il y a des choses qui sont irremplaçables et autre dogme pour lui faire avaler la mort de ses parents, pour lui faire avaler la mort si douloureuse de Sirius, puis il n'y a même pas si longtemps celle de son cher mentor Dumbledore. Il se souvenait à son enterrement avoir dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard, dire qu'il irait rechercher les Horcruxes, oui il avait dit tout cela, il avait même rompu avec Ginny, et pourtant il était là à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. C'était en soi étrange d'être là. De part la temporalité d'un côté car en venant de 1997 et de faire sa septième année en 1977 c'était étrange, mais aussi d'être quelqu'un d'existant. Oui car, il était arrivé ici avec une identité, un nom et un passé. Un passé qu'il semblait connaître aussi bien que le vrai. A quoi avait-elle jouée la magie ? C'était à se le demander. Un petit vent sembla alors lui répondre, faisant entendre au jeune homme comme un tintement de clochette rieur. Orphée sembla sourire tandis qu'il se laissait à son tour après les autres élèves de son dortoir, tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et il rêva. Il rêva d'elle, de la magie qui veillait sur lui, de la magie qui lui avait accordé son rêve. Et il se souvenait. D'avant, de cet après-midi, de tout.

Il se souvenait de la scène, il l'aurait vu sans mal, même pas besoin d'un voile pour assombrir la scène, non il s'en souvenait si bien. Il attendait. Il attendait que son anniversaire passe, qu'il soit majeur. Il attendait le départ des Dursley, il attendait l'arrivée de l'Ordre, il attendait tellement de chose, en fait. Un signe, de l'espoir, et beaucoup de courage. Car il était abattu, la mort de Sirius dont il avait peiné à s'en remettre, et maintenant celle de Dumbledore qu'il considérait dans le fond comme un mentor, non plus comme grand père, et il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu des mains de Rogue, Rogue le traitre. Et Malfoy, il avait eu raison, encore une fois, il avait eu raison, mais simplement il n'était qu'un gamin comme on lui rabâchait si souvent, il n'était qu'un gamin et n'avait pas les arguments pour, mais ça allait changer, oui fois d'un Potter opiniâtre ça allait changer. Et le vent souffla comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, et en bas les cris se stoppèrent, son oncle s'arrêta en pleine tirade comme quoi ce n'était pas des gens anormaux qui allaient le forcer à quitter sa maison. Intrigué, il s'était levé, pour aller voir en bas, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, il regardait avec suspicion Veron le visage rouge, les bras arrêtés dans un grand mouvement. La scène était d'un ridicule mais Harry se méfia. Ce n'était pas naturel, quel sorcier avait bien pu faire ça ? D'un geste il sortit sa baguette que le même vent que précédemment lui enleva des mains, la faisant rouler plus loin. Inquiet, il attendit, raide et aux aguets, mais la réponse vint d'elle-même. Il avait l'impression que le vent qu'il entendait lui murmurait des choses, des mots rassurants, et surtout que le vent était comme l'étreinte d'une mère, possessive et tendre, protectrice même.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il alors dans le silence qui n'était pas pesant mais plutôt réconfortant. Et il lui sembla que le vent qui n'avait rien de naturel lui répondit, il lui sembla entendre une voix comme un grelot, et il comprit que la sensation qu'il ressentait était la magie. La magie pure tout simplement. C'était la magie.

- Je suis tout et rien, semblait murmurer la voix, aussi féminine que masculine, aussi douce que rauque. Tout est rien, Harry avait bien raison, s'était la magie qui s'adressait à lui, aussi étrangement que cela paraissait improbable. On ne lui avait jamais dit que la magie vivait. Et à l'entente de sa pensée, celle-ci laissa échapper un rire.

- Que voulez-vous ? Continua alors Harry, questionnant celle-ci de manière plus posé, plus calme, comme si la présence de la magie autour de lui le rassurait à défaut de la magie de Voldemort qui semblait lourde et pesante.

- Parce que je suis début et fin de toute chose et que je bouge semblait lui expliquer le vent quand à sa différence face à la magie de Voldemort. Et le vent s'agita alors, tourbillonnant autour du garçon, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui. La première chose qu'il aurait répondu aurait été la paix, la mort de Voldemort mais la magie répliquait silencieuse que c'était son héroïsme qui lui disait cela et que derrière il y avait autre chose. Un sentiment plus profond encore, refoulé pour les besoins d'un héros fort et vaillant pour cette guerre.

- Je veux … Je veux vivre avec Eux. Répondit enfin Harry, timide et mal à l'aise sachant très bien que ce genre de requête ne pouvait être accepté. Eux, sa famille, les maraudeurs, ceux avec qui il aurait toujours du vivre, ceux avec qui il ne vivrait jamais. Et pourtant, une fois dans sa tête, celle de la magie qui s'insinuait doucement en lui, lui fit part du fait qu'on ne ressuscitait pas les morts, mais qu'on pouvait changer d'époque. Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'extasier de contrecarrer les plans de la magie, chose impensable en soi mais bon, le vent sembla se transformer en voile de lumière, tandis que le survivant disparaissait sous les mots de la magie.

- Vis pour eux mon enfant au cœur si pur. » Murmura le vent avant de disparaitre la baguette d'Harry s'embrasant dans un jet de flamme. Harry avait disparu d'une époque pour une autre, gelant le temps dans le futur en attente d'un changement, et il y en aurait, la Magie en était sure.

Le réveil fut dur. Ouvrir les yeux, et faire face à la lumière également. Pourquoi maugréa-t-il, les yeux clos, y avait-il toujours autant de lumière dans certaines pièces ? D'ailleurs Harry avait du mal à émerger. Il était chez les Dursley quand … Attendez une minute que faisait-il dans un lit ? Ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés, il ne put que constater qu'il était dans un lit blanc, dans un décor ressemblant étrangement à … L'infirmerie !! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait encore ? A force il prendrait un abonnement et réserverait son lit. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, quand à ses membres engourdis qui refusaient de bouger, il se retrouva avec une tornade blanche qui commença à l'occulter malgré ses quelques cris de protestations vite étouffées. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Juste que … La Magie ? Est-ce qu'elle avait exaucé sa demande ? En tout cas, il ne le saurait que quand il pourrait échapper à sa tortionnaire. Tortionnaire qui agita encore un instant sa baguette au dessus de lui, avant de lui enlever les bandages qu'il avait sur les bras et le haut du torse. Bandages ? Quand il était parti, il n'était pas blessé pourtant. Etrange. Franchement étrange.

« Mr Selwyn, je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux. Nous avons eu peur de vous perdre vous savez, commença l'infirmière tandis qu'elle appliquait des pommades au niveau de ses épaules, sans qu'il ne dise rien, se souvenant que contre madame Pomfresh, il valait mieux ne rien tenter.

- Selwyn ? Où suis-je ? Quel jour on est ? demanda-t-il alors, s'arrêtant brusquement. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Sa voix n'avait pas cet accent chantant et coulant, elle était plus rapide, plus vive …

- Vous êtes à Poudlard, et nous sommes le 1er Septembre. Vous avez bien failli rater la rentrée. Vous êtes resté plus d'un mois dans le coma suite à l'incendie de votre manoir …

- Manoir ? Harry secoua la tête essayant de comprendre un peu plus. Il n'avait pas de manoir, et il se trouvait encore moins dans un manoir incendié. C'était quoi ce délire encore ? Et puis, elle l'avait bien appelé Selwyn ? Il n'était pas un Selwyn. Non, il ne pouvait pas en être un, il était Harry Potter jusqu'à preuve de contraire. Et pourtant son être semblait lui crier le contraire. Il était un Selwyn. Non impossible. Et puis il voyait quelques flashs désagréables. Un manoir en feu. Des hurlements, des cris. Les siens. Les leurs. Non. Ce n'était pas ses souvenirs.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Mon pauvre garçon …

- Pompom ? demanda alors une autre voix dans l'infirmerie. Machinalement Harry tourna la tête vers lui, lâchant un hoquet de stupeur. Dumbledore. C'était Dumbledore, et il était vivant ? Alors la magie l'avait vraiment fait ? Elle l'avait vraiment emmené dans une autre époque ?

- Oui Albus, il va bien continuer l'infirmière tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les brûlures sont toutes guéries, mais il me semble qu'il ne se souvienne pas.

- Laisser, je vais lui expliquer répondit Albus, tandis qu'il s'installait sur la chaise à côté de son lit, et que Mme Pomfresh repartait dans son bureau, un regard compatissant pour Harry, qui décidément n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Professeur … Je ne suis pas un Selwyn … commença Harry, essayant de se remettre du choc qu'il était vraiment à l'époque de ses parents. Car le Dumbledore qu'il avait en face de lui, semblait plus jeune, plus vivant encore.

- Ah ? Pourtant, lorsque vous avez transplané en face des grilles de Poudlard, les sorts sur le château vous ont identifié comme Orpherus Grenat Selwyn, l'héritier et chef de famille. Je suis désolé, mais vos parents sont …

- Ils sont morts !! Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. Je ne m'appelle pas Selwyn, mais Potter, Harry James Potter. Je ne me souviens ni d'un manoir en feu ni … »

Harry s'était arrêté brusquement se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait du manoir, des rires de Monsieur et Madame Selwyn, d'un précepteur au sourire doux dont il ne fallait pas se fier, plus tyrannique que Rogue, des balades à cheval dans un autre manoir, des regards souriant de cette femme qui devait être sa mère, et de lui, un garçon aux cheveux longs, calme et posé. Non ce n'était pas lui. Mais il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souvenait comme il se souvenait de Ron et Hermione, de sa vie en tant que survivant. Non, comment pouvait-on avoir deux vie, elle ne se superposait pas non, c'était comme si il avait vécu deux vies. Une ici en tant que Selwyn, en tant qu'enfant aimé et choyé, dans un manoir trop grand, passant ses vacances dans un autre manoir, cela qui avait brûlé, sous le regard aimant de ses parents, et l'autre en tant qu'Harry Potter, enfant orphelin malmené par un destin cruel le forçant à faire face à un mage noir dérangé.

« Potter vous dites ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela, Harry ? demanda alors Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas si choqué que ça. Et Harry lui expliqua, il lui expliqua sa vie en quelques mots, parlant de ses parents assassiné, de la perte de son parrain, de son mentor, sans en dire les noms, si ce n'est que Dumbledore ne saurait qu'une chose, qu'il était l'enfant de James, il ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet se disant qu'il ne devait pas en dire beaucoup, ça pourrait changer le futur, il lui expliqua aussi l'apparition de la magie, et sa requête.

- … Elle m'a donc envoyée ici en …

- 1977, Harry, 1977. Je pense comprendre, et je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, la magie est vivante. Elle est comme une entité veillant sur nous, et accordant ses pouvoirs à ceux qui peuvent la ressentir …

- Mais les né-moldus ? Coupa Harry étonné. Si la magie était vivante, pourquoi ne donnait-elle pas des pouvoirs à tout le monde, après tout certes les moldus ne la ressentait pas donc il ne pouvait pas devenir sorcier, mais les né-moldus ?

- C'est parce qu'ils la ressentent justement. Ils la ressentent et donc peuvent l'utiliser. Après la magie devient unique pour chacun, se séparant pour s'infiltrer dans chaque être mais toi, il semblerait que tu puisses parler à la Magie Pure, celle qui ne demande aucune baguette, aucune pensée, celle qui est là, veillante et dormante. Répondit Albus, assez sérieux. Peu de gens pouvait parler à la magie, lui-même de temps en temps la sentait autour de lui et croyait l'entendre.

- Et pour mon vœu ? demanda Harry qui semblait tout de même abasourdi par les révélations.

- Elle devait t'apprécier. Mais dis-moi, concentres-toi un peu et dit moi si tu peux ressentir la magie autour de toi, la magie de Poudlard. »

Harry ferma les yeux doucement se concentrant. Bien vite il ressentit à nouveau la chaleur et la brise qui semblait caractérisé la Magie, mais derrière, il y avait un fleuve tranquille en grondant, un fleuve qui semblait parcourir le château c'était merveilleux. Haletant, il rouvrit les yeux, et c'est comme si le château avait pris une autre dimension. L'endroit semblait rayonner, les murs semblaient différents. Tout semblait en mouvement. C'était la magie du château qu'il ressentait. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il regarda le directeur qui comprit. Oui le directeur venait de comprendre que le jeune homme en face de lui ressentait la magie comme personne d'autres. Sauf peut-être la jeune Lily qui semblait être en harmonie avec le château.

« A ton regard, je suppose que tu la ressens. Enfin pour tout te dire, je pense que la Magie en te renvoyant ici, n'a pas voulu te laisser sans repère, d'où cette vie en tant qu'héritier Selwyn. Enfin tu ne devrais pas trop être dépaysé, entre un enfant Potter et un enfant Selwyn, l'éducation reste la même, mise à part que tu dois connaitre des branches plus sombres en tant que Selwyn.

- Oui, ça ne change pas trop, mentit sans mal Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais une éducation de Sang Pur, car sa mère serait une né-moldus, car ses parents seraient assassinés tout simplement.

- En tout cas, tu vas faire tourner des têtes, Orphée. Rajouta malicieusement Dumbledore après avoir fait conjuré un miroir qu'il plaça devant Harry.

- Professeur !! cria Harry, maintenant nommé Orphée, tandis qu'il s'observait dans le miroir. Bon il ressemblait à une fille. Non, à un garçon maniéré. En tout cas, à tout sauf à un Potter. Faudrait qu'il se fasse à sa tignasse, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés.

- Enfin, nous nous sommes permis de faire rechercher vos affaires de cours par un de vos elfes dans votre manoir, de même que d'aller récupérer votre baguette dans les décombres de votre manoir de vacances. Vous allez entrer en septième année ici Mr Selwyn. Votre mère a après tout fait ses études ici, donc. » Reprit Dumbledore repassant au vouvoiement, d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux, tandis qu'Orphée hallucinait devant le fait de voir sa baguette encore présente, même à ce temps. Remerciant le professeur d'un signe de tête, Orphée s'était habillé avec l'uniforme de Poudlard qu'on avait laissé pour lui, près de son lit et s'était changé, essayant de se faire à son apparence, mais l'après midi était vite passé, et il avait pu sortir le soir pour sa répartition, et il avait eu peur. Oui il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses parents, de ne pas être à Gryffondor. Mais le Choixpeau l'avait surpris. Une fois son entrée remarqué, il s'était assis sur le tabouret, et la voix du Choixpeau l'avait fait sursauter. Il avait oublié que celui-ci parlait dans la tête des gens. Et le Choixpeau l'avait rassuré et intrigué à la fois. Comme un Chapeau pouvait-il tout savoir ? C'était assez étonnant.

« Orpherus Selwyn, je ne m'attendais plus à te voir. Tu as énormément de courage pour faire face à tes démons, mais tu es un être qui connait le secret, et tu sens la magie à plein nez. Intelligent, oui très intelligent. Je te vois sans mal à Serdaigle tu sais, mais ce n'est pas là-bas que tu t'affirmerais, non, il te faut une maison à caractère fort et fonceur, Gryffondor peut-être, tu y serais beaucoup mieux qu'à Serpentard, là-bas tu te fondrais dans le moule sans mal, non il te faut Gryffondor. » C'était sur ces belles paroles qu'il avait rejoint la table des Rouges et Ors, sa mère, enfin son ancienne mère, il ne savait pas trop comment la considérer, lui faisant une place du côté des septièmes années. Et ça avait été, il avait eu peur, mais ça avait été, et il avait été accueilli non pas comme un héritier d'une grande famille, mais simplement pour ce qu'il était, et ça lui suffisait. La tête contre l'oreiller il ne pouvait qu'en convenir, si la magie lui permettait d'avoir une autre vie, il ne pouvait dire non. Ce fut donc sur cette bonne pensée qu'il s'endormit.

« … Phée … Disait une voix près de son oreille. Grognant, il se retourna, il venait tout de même de se coucher, hors de question de se lever.

- Quel paresseux. Soupira une voix amusé, plus à sa droite, mais il n'en n'avait que faire, il voulait dormir.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça … J'ai mis un quart d'heure à vous réveiller avec Franck, tous les trois. Répondit une voix douce, mais néanmoins amusé. Si seulement ils pouvaient parler un peu moins fort, ça serait parfait, mais il avait la bouche pâteuse et aucune envie de parler, mais de dormir.

- En tout cas, on a trouvé pire que nous … Prêt Sissi ?

- Prêt Jamesinou.

- Non, vous n'allez pas oser ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut à travers les limbes de son sommeil comme celle de Remus. Remus avait une voix douce et rassurante, Presque comme une berceuse, et de toute façon, ce que les deux zouaves allaient faire, il s'en foutait un peu, tant qu'il pouvait dormir …

- … Trois !! Aguamenti !! Crièrent alors deux voix, tandis qu'Orphée se relevait d'un sursaut, un cri perçant entre les lèvres, et surtout trempé. Quel réveil glacial. Il était trempé, et les fautifs n'étaient autre que …

- James !! Sirius !! Vous avez vu la tête qu'il tire ? cria Franck, tout de même inquiet pour ses amis. En effet Orphée avait une tête à faire peur. Si les regards peuvent tuer, les deux maraudeurs fautifs seraient déjà morts et enterrés depuis longtemps.

- C'est parce que Môssieur n'est pas habitué à un réveil façon maraudeur, nous on a souvent ça avec Remus tu sais …

- Mais c'est parce qu'il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure quand je fais ça. Là les cours commencent à neufs heures et il n'est que huit heures moins dix. Objecta ce dernier, observant Orpherus, un air désolé, tandis que celui-ci essayait de s'en remettre, toujours assis dans son lit, et essorant sa tresse qu'il tenait dans ses mains d'un geste absent. A croire que la douche n'avait pas totalement réveillé son esprit.

- Courez les gars. » Murmura alors Franck à James et Sirius avant de se décaler. Hésitant un instant les deux se regardèrent, avant de voir Orphée bondir de son lit d'une manière féline, et prédatrice, enfin réveillé et conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien sur on se doutera que James et Sirius pour une fois ne se firent pas prier pour courir, dévalant les escaliers, vite suivi par une tornade noire en furie, sous les rires de Peter, Franck et Remus qui n'en pouvaient plus.

Après une bonne demi heure, tout les garçons de septième année étaient descendus ou redescendus habillé et prêt pour leur premier jour de cours, James et Sirius, un faux air contrit au visage pour s'être fait réprimander par Lily pour avoir mis leur camarade dans cet état, Orphée tête basse pour s'être fait sermonner également sur le fait qu'on ne se balade pas torse nu, et mouillé de surcroit dans la salle commune, ses cheveux n'étant plus en tresse mais en une queue haute, ceux-ci arrivant tout de même au milieu de son dos, Peter se tenant toujours à Remus, les deux écroulés de rire, et Franck qui essayait de consoler Orphée en lui disant, que Remus et lui étaient plus doux au niveau réveil et qu'il pouvait se rassurer. La joyeuse troupe que formaient les garçons arriva donc pour huit heures et quart au petit déjeuner, laissant alors plusieurs ogres dont Peter et Remus qui enfournaient des déjeuners hallucinants. Enfin qu'y pouvait-on. Se laissant tomber sur le banc, le nouveau venu chez les Gryffondors, laissa échapper un bâillement. Malgré tout ce que disait Franck, une douche froide n'était pas un bon réveil, et encore moins un tonifiant.

« Orpherus arrête de bailler tu va te décrocher la mâchoire lui signala alors amusé Loïs qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés avec Judith. Celle d'ailleurs ne put étouffer un rire à la vue du jeune homme. Il faut dire, le voir descendre en bas de pyjama dans la salle commune valait le détour. Elle était sur d'ailleurs que James et Sirius allait perdre des filles pour la côte d'Orphée.

- Je suis fatigué aussi … Et je m'attendais pas à ce genre de réveil brutal répondit le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir dans la direction de James et Sirius, mais ne pouvant empêcher un sourire amusé de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, il y a pire je te dis. Soit heureux de ne pas être à Serpentard, ils ont des réveils beaucoup plus maraudesques que ça. Serpents, robes en roses, cheveux arc en ciel, ils leur font de tout.

- Je dois me sentir rassurer Franck ? Soupira Orphée qui jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux. Il avait encore du mal à se faire avec cette apparence. Ses mains étaient beaucoup trop fines. Franchement il avait presque des mains de filles, et ses cheveux. Beaucoup trop longs. Pourtant il ne souhaitait les couper. Parce que sa mère. Mme Selwyn s'entend, elle les aimait comme il était, elle aimait les coiffer …

- Selwyn, ça va ? demanda Marlène inquiète de le voir se murer dans son silence, et surtout inquiète de la mélancolie qui semblait habiter le Sang Pur.

- Hein ? Oh, je … Je pensais à ma mère, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si mal ? Il ne la connaissait pas, seulement dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de cette femme, sa voix si douce et de se souvenir comme si il le vivait des moments avec elle. Elle était beaucoup plus présente que son père, elle était là. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il était là. Une figure parfois lointaine, mais toujours présente et protectrice. En fait c'était le genre de famille qu'il aurait voulu avoir, et c'était ce que la magie lui avait donné dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu sais, on est là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Orphée, ajouta une voix au dessus de son épaule. Relevant la tête il croisa le regard émeraude de sa mère, son autre mère. De Lily, ce n'était pas sa mère ici. On peut comprendre continua-t-elle prévenante que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu as passé toute ta vie avec eux, alors les perdre, et de plus de te retrouver dans une école, avec pleins d'élèves, c'est nouveau, alors n'est pas peur de demander de l'aide. Ce n'est pas un manque de courage tu sais.

- Merci Lily, je m'en souviendrais. » Sourit alors Orphée, touchée par l'attitude des élèves autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment vivre en temps qu'Orpherus Selwyn ? A force il commençait à le penser. Et puis, il avait fait un vœu, alors pourquoi ne pas le réaliser puisque la Magie l'avait permis.

Orphée eut un sourire et observa les gens autour de lui. James et Sirius était un peu plus loin sur la rangée, expliquant avec joie comment se passerait les entrainements de Quidditch, sans doute à d'autres joueurs, Remus était à côté de Sirius, jouant négligemment avec les cheveux de son ami qui grognait pour la forme. Peter parlait avec Marlène, il parlait tranquillement et rien ne laissait supposer qu'il serait un traitre. Près de lui, Lily rouspétait Franck qui essayait de se sauver à la table des Poufsouffles où se trouvait des amis à lui, et là où Alice d'un an sa benjamine, sa petite amie s'était déjà échappé, riant de lui et de Lily. Et près de lui il y avait Judith et Loïs, qui riait doucement, l'incluant dans la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien doucement, essayant de le faire sourire. Son regard se porta un peu plus loin. A la table des Poufsouffle il reconnu Alice avec sa cravate rouge parlant à deux jumeaux qui lui rappelait Molly. Ah oui, les frères Prewett. Un peu plus loin à la table des Serdaigle, il crut reconnaitre une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Cho, sa mère peut-être. Et encore plus loin, il y avait la table des Serpentards. Il croisa le regard acier, et terriblement neutre de Regulus, parlant à Rogue à côté de lui qui lui lançait un regard dégouté, comme quoi l'avis de Rogue sur lui ne changerait pas. Avery s'était retourné pour le dévisager, un air neutre, à côté il y vit Evan Rosier, qui lui aussi le regardait, mais qui lui adressa un signe de tête, qu'Orphée rendit, politesse oblige. Après il en vit d'autre qu'il aurait voulu oublier, Ombrage était là, à Poufsouffle discutant avec un dégout manifeste à un Macmilllan père, peu intéressé. C'était étonnant de voir les futurs parents de ses anciens camarades, non c'était étonnant d'être là tout simplement.

« Orphée !! Cria alors la voix de James un peu plus, le forçant à se retourner pour regarder celui qui l'avait interpellé, un regard étonné.

- Quoi James ? demanda-t-il alors, sentant très bien les regards sur lui. A croire que James avait le don d'attirer toujours l'attention dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- McGo … commença James, avant de se prendre une taloche par Lily qui faisait les yeux noirs. Le professeur McGonagall reprit-il non sans un sarcasme pour Lily dans sa voix, veut te voir en bout de table. Sans doute pour tes matières.

- Okay, merci James. Répondit Orphée, avant de se lever, attrapant un toast beurré au passage dans l'assiette de Franck qui ne pouvant finalement pas aller à la table des Poufsouffle, c'était tout simplement retourner pour parler à Alice, celle-ci se trouvant juste derrière lui. Selwyn remonta alors toute la table pour se planter près de McGonagall qui finissait avec un cinquième année.

- Ah Mr Selwyn asseyez-vous lui conseilla-t-elle avant de reprendre, tandis qu'il s'exécutait. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas vous avoir dans ma maison, mais j'en suis heureuse. Les Selwyn ont toujours été réputés pour être une famille de gens doués avec la magie. Que voulez-vous faire plus tard Mr Selwyn ? demanda-t-elle alors, surprenant Orphée par la même occasion. Il voulait devenir Auror quand il était au temps de la seconde guerre noire, mais là ici en temps que Selwyn, il ne pensait pas à être auror. Non peut-être plus guérisseur, oui il avait vu tellement de massacre et de mort que pouvoir sauver des vies.

- Peut-être guérisseur, je n'y ai jamais trop pensé en fait.

- Guérisseur ? Oui pourquoi pas, vous avez sans doute le niveau. Pour devenir guérisseur il vous faut au moins Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique et Défense.

- Défense professeur ? demanda Orphée si disant que si on ajoutait Métamorphoses, ça ne différait pas des matières pour devenir Auror.

- Oui défense, après tout il faut connaitre les sorts que l'on utilise pour blesser pour soigner. Je vous mets donc ces matières-là, avez-vous d'autres matières que vous voulez avoir ?

- Hum Métamorphoses et Arithmancie répondit machinalement Orphée avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'Arithmancie, pourtant il était sûr de s'en sortir.

- Bien. Vous vous retrouvez donc avec un emploi du temps semblable à Melle Evans, mise à part qu'elle a pris Etudes des Runes en plus, je suppose qu'elle pourra vous guider pendant quelques jours. Vous commencez par Potions, vous devriez aller chercher votre matériel, le professeur Slughorn aime les élèves sérieux. » Orphée acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de prendre congé.

Remontant vers le dortoir, il remarqua qu'il était déjà quarante, et qu'il devait se dépêcher si il voulait avoir le temps de redescendre jusqu'aux cachots. Soupirant, il tourna à droite au lieu de prendre l'escalier central, se décidant à prendre les passages secrets. Beaucoup plus rapide. Et c'était vrai, il fut en haut en cinq minutes, gravissant les escaliers menant au dortoir quatre à quatre. S'arrêtant enfin de courir devant son lit, il ouvrit sa malle. Les fringues étaient déjà parties dans la petite armoire à côté de son lit, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder le reste de ses effets. Il y avait un balai qui paraissait un peu vieillot, mais neuf donc le dernier balai sorti, de même que de nombreux objets montrant clairement combien il était aisé. Fouillant un peu sans mettre le désordre, il retrouva la boite qui contenait la plupart des ses ingrédients, de même que plusieurs livres de potions, annotés. Se pouvait-il que son côté Selwyn aime les Potions ? Il verrait ça en cours. Regard sur sa montre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il allait être en retard en cours s'il continuait. De toute façon, il ne devait pas connaitre Poudlard donc … Fouillant un peu plus dans sa malle, il découvrit un vieux livre en cuir avec des reliures argentés avec un blason qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait qu'il avait toujours vu. Le Blason des Selwyn. Il était d'argent à croix sanglante, avec par-dessus ce motif, une licorne rampant sur une dextre inexistante, un serpent lové entre ses pattes. Jetant un œil sur le coffret contenant ses ingrédients, il en vit encore la présence. C'était bien le blason de sa « nouvelle » famille. Intrigué il ouvrit le livre à la reliure rouge, et eut comme un hoquet de surprise. Pas possible. Et pourtant.

C'était des photos de lui, en Orphée, avec ses parents, s'était son enfance, celle dont il se souvenait. Parcourant avec douceur les pages, il se voyait grandir entouré par une famille aimante, parfois avec ses cousins plus grand que lui, parfois jouant avec des elfes, et puis sérieux, près de sa mère, sur un balai … Il y avait tout. Et il referma le livre. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans le mélodramatique, et dans ses souvenirs. Laissant le livre sur sa malle, il redescendit en courant les escaliers menant au dortoir, avant de sortir en trombe de la salle commune, pour courir en direction des cachots. Il allait être franchement en retard. Une minute voir deux ou cinq pouvaient s'excuser, mais pas plus. Arrivant enfin devant la porte du cachot où se tenait le cours de potion, il toqua à celle-ci, avant d'entrer hésitant, son sac retombant sur son épaule, un air essoufflé au visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Plus jamais les matins comme ça.

« Mr Selwyn, je ne pensais plus vous voir remarqua alors Slughorn, un sourire aux lèvres. Une chose ne changeait pas, il était toujours aussi sympathique.

- Je me suis perdu répondit confit Orphée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Installez à la table du milieu, il reste une place. Répondit Slughorn d'un geste de main. Orphée ne se fit pas prier se glissa a la table où se tenait Rogue, Lily et Marlène, leur souriant avant de d'écouter le professeur qui avait déjà repris. Dans la salle il y avait au niveau des Gryffondors également Sirius, James et Franck, et Orphée supposa que c'était pour leur carrière d'auror, vu la tête que James tirait tandis qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure.

- … Nous allons donc faire une potion de fin de sixième année pour se remettre dans le bain, je pense que l'Armortentia sera parfait pour débuter. Mettez-vous par deux. Lily, ça ne vous dérange pas de la faire seule ? Je pensais mettre Selwyn avec vous, mais avant je veux voir son niveau.

- Bien sûr professeur, ça ne me dérange pas.» Répondit Lily, tandis qu'Orphée allait s'installer près d'un chaudron, dans le fond de la salle.

Faire une potion seul n'avait pas l'air de le rebuter autant qu'il ne le pensait. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà fait une année de potion tout à fait satisfaisante, mais il avait l'aide du Prince de Sang Mêlé, il ne voulait pas penser à lui en tant que Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore, qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Cela aurait été bizarre de ressortir son livre, mais il ne l'avait pas, tant pis pour lui. D'un geste machinal il sorti son livre de même que sa boîte d'ingrédient comme Rogue ou Lily, la plupart des élèves quand à eux, allaient dans la réserve. Ca montrait le niveau d'intérêt sur les Potions. Orphée en lui-même était surpris. Sa part qui avait vécu ici aimait les potions. Choquant, mais pas vraiment. Durant sa sixième année, il avait appris à aimer les Potions, alors peut-être qu'ici … Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net il ouvrit son livre, et remarqua que comme Snape, il avait laissé des informations dans celui-ci, de manière beaucoup plus claire cependant. Se penchant sur la potion, il la lut en diagonale sentant pertinemment qu'il la connaissait et après un dernier regard au livre se lança. Les gestes il les connaissait, il aurait presque pu la faire avec les yeux fermés, tellement il la connaissait. Etait-il devenu un génie en potion ? C'était à se demander à force. Jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son livre et à ses notes qu'il avait écris d'une fine écriture distinguée, il avançait sans mal dans sa potion, au même rythme que Rogue ou Lily à son plus grand plaisir. Il était aussi doué que sa mère !! Hum non, maugréa-t-il mentalement, il ne devait plus voir Lily comme une mère, mais comme une camarade. Se reprenant il tourna machinalement la baguette de verre qu'il utilisait tout en rajoutant le dernier ingrédient. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure pour la réussir. Beaucoup mieux que ces anciens cours, même avec le livre de Rogue il n'arrivait pas à ce genre de résultat. Car il savait sa potion réussit. Etrangement elle ne sentait pas comme quand il était sous Harry, non elle sentait le printemps, Il n'y avait pas plusieurs odeurs, elle sentait simplement le printemps, la terre gorgé de magie et une odeur plus légère de fleurs comme l'Iris.

« Mr Selwyn, je suis impressionné dit soudainement une voix à côté d'Orphée qui sursauta alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture de son livre.

- Pardon vous disiez ? demanda Orphée qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles du professeur.

- C'est impressionnant mon garçon. Je savais que les Selwyn étaient doués mais je pensais plutôt en sortilèges. Je vous ai observé, et je dois dire que vous ne manquez pas de talent.

- Ah euh merci, ne put s'empêcher de rougir Orphée, ne recevant que peu des compliments.

- Avec qui avez-vous appris ?

- Avec ma mère. Répondit Orphée, toujours rouge. Cela aurait été vrai si sa mère n'avait pas été tuée par Voldemort, et ici c'était vrai. Que c'était compliqué d'avoir eu deux enfances, il commençait à s'y perdre. Heureusement celle d'Orphée prenait le dessus. Ca lui éviterait toutes erreurs regrettables.

- Ah oui, Cassandre Selwyn n'est-ce pas ? Une très bonne Conjureuse de Sorts. Elle a fait des merveilles, dommage qu'elle ait arrêté son travail après votre naissance. Se perdit le professeur de potion dans ses pensées. Tout le monde avait tendu l'oreille pour écouter la conversation. Orphée trouvait ça malsain, mais d'un côté qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était nouveau dans l'école, portait un nom connu, forcément que tout le monde voulait connaitre sa famille, son rang et ce qui s'en suivait. Ennuyeux à souhait.

- … était une bonne fille, tranquille, et très belle. Plus belle que sa sœur d'ailleurs. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si doué en potion, c'est de famille. C'est normal que vous soyez au même niveau que Rogue donc … Elle était plus douée il faut dire, non votre mère était inventive, et entreprenante, mais rien ne semblez échouer entre ses mains. Un peu comme Mr Rogue. Oui vraiment quelle famille …

- Pardon ? demanda alors Orphée qui avait du mal à saisir. Il y avait comme une incohérence dans la phrase. Le mot famille ne pouvait y être avec le nom Rogue, non totalement impossible. Il avait dû décrocher, et son esprit lui racontait des âneries pour qu'il écoute son professeur, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Mais oui votre mère est bien Cassandre Prince, donc sa sœur n'est autre que la mère de Mr Rogue, Eileen Prince. Vous êtes cousins. Que le monde des sorciers est petit n'est-ce pas ? ... »

Orphée venait de décrocher de la conversation. Qu'on lui annonce la guerre nucléaire, que Voldemort danse en tutu, ou autres imbécilités de ce genre, rien ne pouvait le sortir ou l'enfoncer dans son état de choc. Il était cousin avec Rogue. Sa mère était la sœur de la mère de Rogue. Ils étaient de la même famille. Il était cousin avec Rogue. Qu'on le pince, qu'on le réveille, et qu'on dise aussi à la Magie d'arrêter de rire. Car il l'entendait oui, il l'entendait rire à travers le château, mêlant sa voix au sonorité de grelot au timbre plus grave du château, et jetant un œil à Lily, il remarqua qu'elle était perplexe, elle avait senti un changement autour d'elle, mais ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin là n'était pas le problème !! Il, lui anciennement Harry James Potter, était cousin avec Severus Rogue, anciennement son prof de potion détesté, et entre autre le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Bon certes ici il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais il était cousin avec la chauve souris tout de même. Et ce n'était même pas une farce. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il remarqua que Slughorn continuait à faire l'éloge de sa mère et de sa tante, tandis que Rogue lui lançait un regard neutre. Manque de sentiments ce gars, c'était impossible. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire, c'était les regards que lui lançait James et Sirius, des regards de dégoûts. Mais on ne choisit pas sa famille. Sirius était au courant tout de même ? Il n'était pas écrit sur son front, « j'ai activement cherché à en faire mon cousin » non ?

Il était le cousin de Rogue. James et Sirius le regardaient comme le plus ignoble des Serpentards alors qu'il était à Gryffondor. Slughorn lui donnait mal à la tête. Dieu qu'il détestait sa journée tout simplement. Cousin avec Rogue. Si on trouve pire, qu'on m'appelle pensa-t-il amèrement, et hélas l'amertume n'y changerait rien.

Il était cousin avec Rogue.

Oh, Merlin …


	3. Prince Honni en Terres Hostiles

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Plusieurs petites choses. J'adore Severus, le rôle qu'il a joué, tout cela. Je prends juste en cause le fait qu'Harry sortait de sa sixième année, qu'il voit Severus en traitre, renforçant sa haine qu'il avait déjà contre lui. Ensuite pour la réaction des maraudeurs, et leur dégout, c'est normal, c'est Rogue, et les maraudeurs et Rogue ne jouent pas aux Bisounours dans la forêt. Haem, blague à part.

Sinon je remercie tous les gens comme au chapitre précédent pour les alertes, les favoris, et bien sûr pour les reviews. Je prends en compte les idées suggérées. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais j'ai repris une ancienne histoire, donc pour l'instant le début de trame est bouclé, même si je la retape. D'où la publication tout les trois ou quatre jours, voir semaine, plutôt semaine même vu la reprise des cours à la Fac pour moi. Je pense avoir ce rythme encore deux ou trois chapitres, après il faudra être patient.

Et toujours.

Si une/un Bêta est intéressé pour corriger les fautes que je ferais dans ce projet, je laisse mon adresse à disposition dans mon profil.

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de le laisser revoir les gens qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en temps qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Prince Honni en Terres Hostiles.**_

Si sa journée avait si bien commencé, enfin bien, c'est un euphémisme, mais pour Orphée c'était si merveilleux de se faire réveiller par les maraudeurs, même si la façon de réveiller était glaciale, tout simplement car il pensait ne plus jamais les voir et voila qu'il se retrouvait en temps qu'élève ici, cette journée en tout cas allait mal se finir, il le sentait. Oui, une merveilleuse journée en la matière qui venait d'être gâché tout simplement par la découverte que Rogue était son cousin. Il était sur qu'il était en train de gagner la palme de l'apnée, tant il oubliait de respirer. Rogue son cousin. C'était comme si on lui annonçait que Drago Malfoy était un gentil Gryffondor et qu'il n'était pas blond mais roux et qui plus est, le frère de Ron, complètement impossible. Et pourtant l'évidence était là, il était le cousin de Rogue. Heureusement qu'il ne s'appelait plus Potter, sinon la guère aurait été ouverte. Quoi que s'il se fût appelé Potter, ça aurait réglé le problème. Hélas, le problème en devenait double voir triple. Il était le cousin d'un futur assassin et qui plus est, ennemi des maraudeurs, non tout simplement ennemi de sa maison, il se mettait grâce à ça à dos tous les Gryffondors, et qui disait se mettre à dos les Gryffondors, disait se mettre à dos Poudlard. Joie. Oui, il pouvait le dire, il était mal. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir à cette annonce. Et qui plus est, il les avait bien les regards de James et Sirius, il avait bien vu cette étincelle de dégout, les prémices face au dégout qu'ils avaient pour Rogue, mais du dégout tout de même. D'un côté il pouvait concevoir le fait qu'être apparenté à Rogue leur donnait du dégout, car Rogue était leur bête noire, de l'autre il les savait plus tolérant. La veille encore ils l'avaient accepté sans mal chez les Gryffondors malgré sa famille dite plongée dans la magie noire jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'était en quelque sorte un manque de logique chez les maraudeurs, enfin pour l'instant que chez James et Sirius, même si il se doutait que d'ici la fin de la journée il aurait non pas seulement les maraudeurs contre lui, mais également toute sa maison. Génial.

« Orphée ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda alors une voix douce sortant notre jeune homme de ses pensées. A l'occurrence le cours venait de finir, et Lily inquiète de ne pas le voir ranger ses affaires devait s'inquiéter.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que je ne savais pas. Ma mère … me parlait peu de sa famille. Je ne connais que le côté de mon père.

- Tu n'écoutais même pas le professeur Slughorn alors, soupira Lily néanmoins amusée. C'est dingue comme le sourire lui allait bien pensa Orphée en rangeant enfin le reste de ses affaires, avant de suivre la demoiselle qui l'avait gentiment attendu.

- Non … J'ai décroché je dois dire, le choc de savoir qu'on connait plus que moi ma famille je suppose.

- Il a dit que ta mère était en mauvais termes avec son père Wilhelm Prince, non pas à cause de son choix, car épouser un Selwyn est tout à fait honorable, non car elle ne voulait pas partir dans les potions à la différence de ta tante qui l'a pourtant déçu plus tard en épousant un homme quelconque.

- Et bien, je devrais aller voir Slughorn la prochaine fois si je veux en savoir plus sur ma famille. Tentative d'humour qui se trouva infructueuse de la part d'Orphée. Ce dernier soupira face à l'air soucieux de Lily et ajouta d'un ton morne. Je suppose que d'ici ce soir je serais devenu la personne la plus odieuse du monde, et que j'aurais ensorcelé le Choixpeau pour me mettre à Gryffondor afin de les espionner pour le Lord Noir c'est ça ?

- Non s'écria alors Lily, mais le regard d'Orphée la dissuada de continuer sur cette voix. Enfin si, mais ils n'iront peut être pas à cet extrême tu sais.

- J'aurais le droit à quoi ? Au même traitement qu'à Rogue ?! Soupira Orphée exaspéré, car il le savait ce qui allait se passer, il le savait très bien. Il connaissait les situations d'exclusions pour en avoir assez vécu, mais à croire que ce n'était jamais assez. Un air ennuyé au visage, il continua expliquant le pourquoi de cette conclusion si négative. Tu sais j'ai vu leur regard de dégout hier et ce matin, j'ai vite compris qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas et ils n'ont pas arrêtés de le descendre, je pense que c'est évident. Je ne vais plus être le bienvenu. Alors tu devrais t'éloigner tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu lui ressembles répondit alors Lily sans se braquer à la plus grande surprise d'Orphée qui attendait à ce qu'elle hurle au scandale par rapport à qu'il avait dit comme quoi les Gryffondors se soutiennent qu'il ne devrait pas penser ça.

- A qui ?

- A ton cousin. Tu sais avant j'étais avec lui, il m'avait dit pareil le lendemain de sa répartition, les Gryffondors ne restent pas avec les Serpentards, mais c'était mon ami d'enfance, je refusais de l'abandonner. Ca a duré jusqu'en cinquième année, à partir de là nos avis ont divergé.

- Vous … vous étiez amis ? »

Orphée était choqué. Et il y avait de quoi. La surprise qui se peignait sur son visage était réelle et non maitrisée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa mère, non enfin celle de Harry, non Lily tout simplement, avait été amie avec Rogue. C'était le monde à l'envers. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? On allait lui annoncer que les Potter étaient de mèches avec Voldemort ? Franchement est-ce qu'il avait changé de dimension en allant à l'époque des Maraudeurs ? Parce qu'à force c'était à se demander. Quoi qu'en y repensant, qu'avait dit Sirius et Remus lors de sa cinquième année ? Que son père et sa mère ne s'entendait pas lors qu'il leur avait demandé cela suite à un passage dans la Pensine de Rogue, ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas une chose était sur, Lily et James s'était peut-être détesté à cause de Rogue. Une autre chose était sur également il allait se faire détester par son « ancien père » à cause de Rogue. Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse on en revenait systématiquement à lui. Enfer et damnation.

« Orphée … Tu sais, Rogue est quelqu'un de bien malgré tout, il a juste fait des choix qui nous on séparé. Mais je ne regretterais jamais mon amitié avec.

- Des choix hein … Je connais le genre, des choix qui le forceront à servir un mage noir peut-être ? Cracha Orphée de dégout. Rogue avait déjà fait son choix, et c'était pour cela que Lily s'était éloigné de lui, voila tout.

- Oh Orphée !! Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut choisir. Il n'était pas dans la bonne maison pour se permettre de choisir l'autre camp.

- Je sais, et je sais d'avance également ce que tu diras Lily, tu ne le connais pas, ne le juge pas, c'est ton cousin après tout. Et en voyant l'air de Lily, il sut qu'il avait eu raison encore une fois. Soit il ne le jugerait que sur ce qu'il verrait. Mais autant le dire c'était mal parti. Soupirant, il baissa les épaules signe de reddition.

- Tu vas voir, il faut toujours se fier à ses propres idées et point de vue, je te laisse, je crois que ton cousin veut te parler. »

Il salua Lily avant de se tourner vers le grand escalier, à côté duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés après avoir remonté le chemin à travers les couloirs du château, passant des sous-sols jusqu'au hall. D'un signe de tête, il engagea son « cousin » à venir, l'observant attentivement sans pour autant paraitre impoli, car il se doutait bien que Rogue le voyait lui-même sous un nouveau jour. Déjà à cette époque, il n'avait pas été gâté par la nature, oui il se tenait pourtant droit, il avait tout de même une aura de pouvoir, mais les cheveux gras, et le nez qu'on supposé mal réparé était déjà présent sur sa figure aux traits fins. Il n'était pas très grands, mais déjà plus qu'Orphée, et son air n'était franchement pas avenant, oui il avait déjà le futur Rogue hargneux et rancunier envers la vie devant les yeux.

« Tu sais commença-t-il attirant alors l'attention d'Orphée qui nota directement le tutoiement, je suis désolé pour ma tante. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois à la maison, mais je n'avais pas noté qu'elle était Cassandre Selwyn.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Orphée essayant d'être le plus aimable possible, ce qui se résuma pour la situation à un air neutre, mais au moins pas de sarcasmes, ni de dégout, un exploit chez lui quand il parlait à Rogue. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de famille de ma mère, alors connaitre sa famille …

- Tu sais, je l'aimais bien ta mère.

- Content pour toi. Moi aussi je l'aimais bien ma mère. Réponse ironique d'Orphée qui sentait son cœur se serrer quand au fait qu'on lui parle de sa mère. C'était une chose qui ne changeait pas chez Orphée, qu'il soit Harry, ou lui tout simplement, la mémoire de ses parents ne devaient pas être bafoué, tout comme il ne supportait pas la pitié de son entourage quand au fait qu'il soit orphelin.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Orpherus. Alors je me doute qu'en bon Gryffondor tu vas me haïr …

- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Orphée avec un haussement d'épaule, tout de même surpris de l'attitude neutre du Serpentard. D'ici peu de temps le bon Gryffondor que je suis deviendra la bête noire de sa maison pour cause de lien familial avec les serpents.

- Ah, et je suppose que le fait d'être un Selwyn va te retomber dessus ? Soupira Rogue, comme s'il était habitué, ce que pensa Orphée, était le cas. Si seulement lui, il pouvait avoir la même nonchalance, ça serait parfait.

- Tu supposes bien. Si hier ils l'acceptaient sans mal, aujourd'hui je vais me retrouver prince honni. Mauvais jeu de mots, Orphée sans doutait, mais Severus eut un sourire quant à l'allusion.

- Encore une chose, les Serpentards n'auront rien contre toi-même si tu es à Gryffondor, après tout tu restes un Selwyn, donc si tu ne supportes plus les moqueries et les remarques, notre table t'es grande ouverte.

- Merci Severus. Répondit Orphée avec un petit sourire. Devait-il se sentir rassurer d'être accueilli à bras ouvert chez les Serpentards, il ne savait qu'en penser, mais c'était arrangeant de savoir que cette fois, tout Poudlard ne serait pas contre lui.

- Bon, je vais te laisser je me doute que si tu rentres en même temps que moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger, soupira Severus, reprenant son sac qu'il avait laissé au sol, pour le remettre, tout en s'éloignant.

- Hey Severus, le héla cependant Orphée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère a inventé un sort pour éviter la détérioration des cheveux pour les maitres des Potions. Si tu veux je te donnerais le livre où il est dedans.

- Merci, c'est gentil d'y penser. » Répondit enfin le Serpentard, avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

Orphée le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire également sur les siennes. Finalement ce n'était pas un futur mangemort en puissance qu'il avait en face de lui, même si il se doutait que sur le bras du garçon se trouvait déjà la marque des ténèbres. Non il avait parlé à une personne civilisé. Etrange, Serpentard, mais civilisé. Rien à voir avec le Rogue du futur, ou de son passé. Etrangement il crut entendre la magie rire autour de lui, ce qui lui arracha un sourire plus grand. Oui il savait qu'il ne retournerait jamais dans le temps d'Harry Potter, que son futur était révolu, et qu'il pouvait le changer en quelque chose de meilleur, un quelque chose où le jeune Harry vivrait en paix avec ses parents, avec son parrain Sirius, avec Remus jouant parfaitement les oncles, et peut-être même Peter. Oui il pouvait sauver cette génération. C'était un peu prétentieux, mais il se doutait que derrière son vœu de les revoir tous, il y avait un moyen pour lui de changer ce futur noir qu'il avait vécu. Ce fut donc le cœur plus léger, et avec un regain de confiance qu'il passa la porte pour aller déjeuner, et qu'il s'arrêta net quand aux regards de la salle. Génial, il venait de faire une entrée en solo, devant toute la grande salle au complet. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire, non c'était juste la plupart des regards haineux qu'on lui portait, la plupart venant de Gryffondor hélas. Prince honni, oui ça lui allait bien, mais tout lui criait en lui qui ne devrait jamais baisser la tête ni se laisser faire. Non, de toute façon il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Même si avouons-le, il avait pensé un instant à ne plus jamais poser un pied dans la grande salle.

Soupirant, d'un geste gracile, il s'avança dans la pièce, ne répondant pas aux remarques désobligeantes qu'on lui murmurait sur son passage. Franchement, on devait considérer James et Sirius pour des Dieux, pour que la rumeur se soit aussi vite répandue. Il entendait de tout en passant du plus gentil comme « sale serpent », au plus méchant, qu'on ne citera pas, jusqu'au moment où, un Gryffondor, pauvre petit qui n'aurait pas du, insulta sa mère. S'arrêtant net, il tourna son regard vairon vers le gamin qui ne devait être qu'en cinquième année, et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant sans mal, malgré sa carrure qu'il trouvait lui-même un peu féminine, avant de le coller violemment, allongé sur la table, dos contre celle-ci, sa tête claquant dans un bruit retentissant. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il s'approcha du jeune homme avant de lui murmurer, d'une voix froide qui donna des frissons aux gens qui purent l'entendre.

« Oses encore parler de ma mère de cette manière, et c'est la tienne qui te reconnaitra pas. Susurra-t-il d'une manière peu rassurante avant de se relever, sentant une baguette dans son dos, et en voyant deux autres sous le nez. Reconnaissant les propriétaires des baguettes de devant comme James et Sirius, il supposa que la personne derrière lui était un professeur, et donc le professeur McGonagall.

- Mr Selwyn, en temps que Gryffondor, sachez que ces manières de brute ne sont pas acceptées et par conséquent, je me dois de vous …

- Sous votre respect professeur, coupa Orphée, sa voix toujours aussi froide et tranchante, une légère pointe de sarcasme apparaissant dans le ton de celle-ci, je pense qu'insulter ma mère est en soi une bonne raison pour employer ce genre de moyen. Sachez qu'en temps que Selwyn, et donc de descendant d'une famille dite noire, comme vous le pensez tous, utiliser la magie contre lui, m'aurait sans doute assuré un allez simple pour Azkaban.

- Selwyn, gronda alors la voix de James qui n'avait toujours pas baissé sa baguette, tout comme Sirius, à la différence de sa directrice de maison. Tu n'allais tout de même pas …

- A l'occurrence vous avez bien vu que je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais si moi je suis un Serpent, un traitre à ma maison, ou que sais-je encore, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter toutes les remarques, j'ai encore assez de respect pour ne pas bafouer le repos des personnes mortes. Donc Potter, continua Orphée, crachant presque sur son ancien nom. Range ta baguette si tu ne veux pas que je refasse le portrait de ce gamin.

- Mr Selwyn repris McGonagall d'une voix plus conciliante, tandis que James et Sirius rangeaient leur baguette sous un regard de celle-ci. Je suis désolée pour votre mère, d'ailleurs Orson, deux heures de retenues, mais je dois également vous donner deux heures.

- Faites. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais le sale serpent que je suis va aller manger avec ses futurs amis les serpents, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais soupira le concerné à Sirius, tandis que celui-ci hochait la tête avec accord.

- Tu es décevant Black. Toi plus que quiconque. » Soupira cependant Orphée, tandis qu'il faisait chemin inverse.

Ressortant d'entre la table des Poufsouffles, et des Gryffondors, dans le silence de la pièce, sa robe non fermé volant autour de lui comme le ferait celle de Rogue dans le futur, cette pensée lui laissant un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'avança comme il venait de le dire vers la table des Serpentards. Du côté des Gryffondors, on pouvait voir de nombreuses grimaces de dégouts, et surtout venant des maraudeurs, mais aussi un sourire de la part de Lily et des filles de septième année dont Marlène qui murmurait à l'oreille de celle-ci qu'il était bien courageux et fort notre petit orphelin. Mais Orphée ne voyait rien, non Orphée c'était focalisé sur la table des Serpentards, où Rogue lui avait fait une place à côté de lui, avec de l'autre côté Regulus, et en face rien de moins qu'une belle brochette de mangemort avec Avery, Rosier et Wilkes pour ne citer qu'eux. S'asseyant avec élégance dû à son nouveau rang, auquel il se faisait finalement sans mal, il salua la plupart des membres d'un signe de tête avant de laisser tomber son sac derrière lui d'un mouvement d'épaule.

«Orpherus, comme vous l'avez appris est mon cousin, maintenant je ne sais pas si lui vous connait, donc un tour de table s'impose. Commença Rogue, prenant la direction de la conversation sous l'œil amusé d'Orphée.

- Je pense connaitre de nom, ou de renom, mais en effet, je ne suis pas sur, et il ne serait guère d'usage de me tromper.

- Soit. Alors à ta gauche nous avons Regulus Black en cinquième année, le frère du Black de Gryffondor, et l'héritier de sa maison commença Rogue d'un ton égal, sans vraiment de changement de voix. On voyait bien qu'il les dirigeait malgré leur rang, et cela amusait Orphée. Ensuite en face, nous avons Evan Rosier de notre année, en face de toi donc, il y a Joshua Avery …

- C'est ta sœur qui va épouser mon cousin Ignatus donc ? Coupa Orphée avec un geste d'excuse pour son cousin.

- Tu es au courant ? demanda le concerné, un air intéressé.

- Disons que je ne l'ai pas appris de lui, ce qui me chagrine un peu. Enfin je suppose que ce n'est qu'un oubli de sa part, le temps qu'il se fasse au fait que je dirige la famille.

- Certes reprit Severus, qui cette fois-ci était gêné par le ton doucereux et froid qu'avait pris Orphée. En face de moi c'est Wilkes, Janus Wilkes. Mulciber est normalement avec nous, mais là il mange avec sa fiancée. Après je pense que la plupart des Serpentards viendront se présenter au cours de l'année.

- Ca me va. Il faut dire, si on me donne trop de nom d'un coup, j'aurais du mal à tout retenir, ria un instant Orphée, essayant de se calmer quand au fait que non il n'était plus Harry Potter, non cette bande d'élèves n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, et non il ne risquait pas de mourir.

- N'empêche Orpherus, ce que tu as fait à l'instant il fallait des tripes pour le faire, souligna Wilkes, du respect dans les yeux.

- P'tre pour ça que je suis chez les lions. Souligna à son tour Orphée un air espiègle au visage.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur de rabattre son clapet à la bande de mon frère tout de même. En te les mettant à dos, tu te mets tout Poudlard à dos …

- Tu sais Reg', tu permets que je t'appelle Reg ? Et bien tu sais, que je fasse ça ou non j'avais déjà la moitié de Poudlard à dos. Maintenant en plus de Selwyn, gamin pourri dès la racine, orphelin, chef de famille, tu rajoutes à ma description, prince honni, serpent, et dangereux, de même que violent, à et aussi à éviter.

- Mais ça ne te fait rien ? Demanda Rogue surpris qu'il s'adapte si vite à la situation.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit Orphée d'une voix nonchalante, tandis qu'il se servait un air détendu comme la veille, comme si il était entouré de gentils petits Gryffondors pas méchant pour un sous, et non de futurs mangemorts. Contrairement à la plupart des gamins de Sang Pur, je n'ai fait ni Durmstrang, ni Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis jamais apparu à de grandes réceptions, ou alors pas longtemps, afin qu'on voit juste la tête du prochain héritier et qu'on s'assure que je sois vivant. J'ai été éduqué comme un gamin fragile qu'il fallait protéger, donc non ça ne me fait rien d'être haï, car la solitude, je la connais bien … »

Non loin de ça, à la table des Gryffondors, on avait le même sujet de discussion, soit Orphée. Orphée qu'un certain James Potter essayait de descendre par tous les moyens, bien évidemment aidé par Sirius, Peter et dans une moindre mesure Remus. Remus qui n'arrivait pas à le haïr, Remus qui se sentait étrange et en paix à côté d'Orphée. Même le loup en lui, semblait ronronner de plaisir. Ronronner, si ce n'était pas étrange pour un loup, pourtant il ne disait mot, et grognait presque de colère et d'énervement contre James qui continuait sa campagne contre Orphée. C'était assez étrange de savoir le loup en lui protecteur envers quelqu'un.

« Selwyn nous a trompé … Mais regardez-le !! Il est là comme un Prince chez les Serpentards.

- Mais c'est un prince s'essaya alors Peter avec humour, essayant de calmer James.

- Très drôle. Non mais tu l'as vu !! Franchement Sirius, t'es pas déçu ? Il leur parle, comme à nous. C'est de l'abus de confiance. On l'accepte comme si il ne faisait pas partie d'une famille noire, et voila le résultat. C'est le cousin de Rogue !! Comment a-t-il pu nous cacher ça ?

- Il n'était pas au courant James tu sais, et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Prince du côté de sa mère qu'il est forcément comme Rogue hésita Marlène, sous le regard noir de James.

- Marlène, tu te souviens de ce qu'à fait Rogue l'année dernière ? A cause d'une de ses potions, tu t'es retrouvé pendant trois semaines dans le coma !! Argua Sirius, qui malgré le remord qu'il avait en se joignant à James, ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer Snivellus comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

- Tu vois, Sirius à raison, s'il a du sang des Prince dans les veines, il fera sans doute la même chose, et puis il est bien en train de parler à Snivellus sans problème. De plus, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à ce pauvre cinquième année ?

- Potter !! Rugit alors la voix de Lily qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre autant de bêtises à la minutes. Comment oses-tu ?! S'il a du sang des Prince ? Mais tu t'entends ? En disant cela, c'est comme si tu disais que Sirius ne peut pas changer et qu'il reste un Black !!

- Mais Lily Jolie, je …

- Je n'ai pas fini !! De plus, tu oses défendre le cinquième année qui a insulté sa mère. Sa mère qui est morte !! Imbéciles, je n'ai jamais vu de personnes aussi crétines de ma vie !! Non franchement Potter, continua Lily d'un ton plus calme, après avoir fait profiter de sa jolie voix à la moitié de sa table, tu n'as aucun respect, contrairement à lui qui est courtois, et qui ne juge pas les gens. Des deux, c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à un arrogant Sang Pur issu d'une famille noire !! »

Et tandis que Lily se rasseyait reprenant sa conversation avec Judith et Loïs, James accusait les mots durs de sa bien aimée, dans un silence pesant. Sirius accusait le fait qu'Orphée n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il était. Et les mots du concerné n'y était pas pour rien. Bien sûr qu'il était décevant, Orphée ne l'avait pas jugé sur le fait qu'il soit un Black, sur le fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Mais c'était le cousin de Rogue, pire il lui parlait aussi poliment que possible, ils discutaient comme deux bons amis, il semblait tellement à l'aise à la table des Serpentards, à la table où il aurait dû être. James de son côté pensait presque la même chose. Si ce n'est qu'il n'avait aucuns remords quand au fait d'être décevant aux yeux d'Orphée. Ce gars même si il n'était pas au courant que Rogue était son cousin, fraternisait avec l'ennemi. Il mangeait en invité de marque en territoire ennemi là tout de même.

« Sirius, désolé vieux, repris James plus calmement, en jetant un regard contrit que le concerné balaya d'un sourire.

- Pas de problème. Je comprends, tu t'es emporté. Il reste quand même le cousin de Rogue, et il est si Serpentard …

- Je le trouve étrange. Renchérit Peter à côté. Déjà ses yeux, ils sont si froids, comme si ils voyaient beaucoup plus …

- T'as raison Peter, il est étrange. T'en pense quoi Mus ? demanda alors le jeune Potter à Remus qui avait gardé bouche close depuis le début, les écoutant parler avec un air absent.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il sent la magie noire à plein nez mais …

- Je le savais !!

- James, plus bas, je disais, mais je ressens aussi quelque chose de pur autour de lui, comme si la magie formait un cocon autour d'Orphée et … le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt comme si il ne savait pas comment annoncer la suite, ou surtout comme si il se doutait que ses mots choquerait. Pourtant, il se lança, penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés, signe de souffrance chez le jeune homme. Le loup l'aime.

- Pardon, demanda Sirius interloqué quand aux dernières paroles de Remus. Le loup en toi l'aime ? Redemanda-t-il dans un murmure, semblant ne pas y croire. Non c'était impossible pensait le jeune homme. Le loup n'aimait personne, il les supportait déjà mieux simplement grâce à leur forme d'animaux, et à l'habitude.

- Oui c'est aberrant, mais alors qu'il lui a fallu presque un an pour vous accepter, et pour que je puisse réagir normalement avec vous, depuis hier c'est comme si il ronronnait …

- Voyons Lunard, soupira James essayant de prendre un air amusé, qui étrangement sonnait faux à contrario de ses sourires habituels. Il ne peut pas ronronner … Hein ? Continua-t-il hésitant, perdant son sourire.

- Tu lui demanderas en fin de mois alors. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui fait confiance, malgré la magie noire, malgré sa famille, et il ne m'a jamais trompé tout comme il n'a jamais trompé Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue non ?

- Alors Mr Lunard n'est pas contre une petite enquête de façon siriusienne ?

- Ton vocabulaire m'épatera toujours Patmol, mais moi je pense à une enquête entre maraudeurs, sinon Peter risque de te blesser avec ses petites dents si tu le laisses à part. » Ajouta Remus amusé, tandis que James étouffé un petit rire, et que Peter essayait de reprendre contenance du mieux qu'il pouvait. En tout cas une chose était sur, derrière leur calme apparent, les maraudeurs reprenaient du service, et la première chose qu'il ferait ça serait d'en savoir plus sur cet Orpherus Grenat Selwyn.

Pour ce qui est d'Orphée, autant le dire sa fin de journée se retrouva aussi catastrophique que son repas du midi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher sans entendre des remarques sur son soudain lien avec Severus, ni sur le fait qu'il pactisait avec l'ennemi. Qui plus est, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles s'y mettaient. Depuis quand ils étaient dans la guerre des maisons ? Bon d'accord ils prenaient toujours le parti de Gryffondor, donc il n'avait pas au mieux choisi son camp en y repensant. En fait non, il n'avait pas choisi son camp, on lui avait imposé d'office. On ? Les Dieux de Poudlard, non sur ce coup, il n'avait pas de chance. Il venait pour les voir, Eux, les maraudeurs, et voila qu'il se les retrouvait sur le dos, et pas de la bonne manière, il était maudit pour sur. Et sa journée n'avait été que le miroir de sa malédiction. Il n'en pouvait plus. A peine une journée et il n'en pouvait plus. Du regard hautain de James, il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus un Potter, d'un regard contrit mais sur de Sirius, de l'absence de regard de Remus, et des regards en coin de Peter. Ca c'était une chose, le reste était sans doute pire. Que James l'ait voulu ou non, ce qu'Orphée pensait être le cas, James l'avait parfaitement voulu, il se doutait bien de son pouvoir, il se retrouvait détesté, et franchement ce n'était pas le meilleure moyen de s'intégrer. Oh bien sûr, il aurait dû être habitué, mais dans le fond, sa fierté lui disait qu'on ne devait pas s'habituer à ça, et qu'on devait lutter de toutes ses forces.

Alors il luttait. Il luttait à sa manière, marchant la tête haute, le regard fier d'un pas gracile et aérien qui était désormais le sien, sondant les gens de son drôle de regard. Et il appréciait presque la crainte respectueuse qu'il commençait à imposer. Parce que dans le fond, on ne rejette pas un Selwyn. Et encore moins un Selwyn doublé d'un Potter dans sa tête, oh ça non. Le respect était une chose, à la fin de la journée on n'osait plus dire un mot devant lui, mais alors derrière lui, il savait que ça jasait. Comme il l'avait dit à Regulus, gentil garçon quoi qu'enfoncé dans ses idéaux jusqu'au bout à cause d'une mère tyrannique, il s'était retrouvé catalogué d'après ce qu'il avait montré et ce qu'on savait de lui ce qui n'était pas glorieux. En y pensant il n'aurait peut-être pas dû agresser comme ils disaient ce « Pauvre » cinquième année, mais que ce soit sous Harry, ou maintenant en temps qu'Orphée, il l'aurait remis à sa place, mais sous Harry on aurait eu pitié du survivant, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Ici on ne lui pardonnerait pas ses erreurs, parce qu'il n'était pas le survivant. Embêtant. Un avantage, il se retrouvait à être un élève normal. Normal, pas banal, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

D'ailleurs quand il était rentré dans la salle commune, il avait bien compris que le mot banal ne pouvait exister pour lui. La plupart des regards froids tournés vers lui, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Et il lui en avait fallu du courage et surtout de la hargne pour ne pas aller tambouriner à la porte du bureau du directeur pour que le Choixpeau le place à Serpentards, et pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'était avancé vers Lily qui lui faisait des grands signe, assise avec Loïs et Judith, qui le regardait avec un sourire. Les trois filles n'avaient pas pris du parti de James et Compagnie, même si Loïs avouait qu'elle avait failli le suivre seulement pour les beaux yeux de Sirius, beaux yeux qu'elle avait trouvés un peu trop froids à son gout ce jour là. Et Orphée avait ri. Entouré par les trois filles, il avait ri, et il avait eu l'impression de retrouvé tour à tour Hermione en Lily, prévenante, un peu trop sérieuse mais tellement adorable, et Lavande et Parvati en Loïs et Judith, toujours là pour sourire, et à connaître toutes les rumeurs du coin.

« Tu sais Orphée, maintenant tu es catalogué comme le Prince des Serpents, ajouta Judith non sans un sourire quand aux allusions qu'il y avait dans le nom qu'on donnait au jeune homme.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Au moins j'ai une couronne. Bon d'accord je ne suis pas encore sur un nuage avec des éclairs autour de moi, mais à force je vais peut-être y arriver, avait continué le concerné sur un ton espiègle.

- Bon courage pour détrôner sa bande et Potter de leur nuage alors. Soupira Lily tandis qu'elle était plongé sur son devoir de Runes. Orphée de son côté avait son livre d'Arithmancie sur les genoux, ayant ensorcelé sa plume pour qu'elle écrive ce qu'il voulait.

- En parlant de ça, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des problèmes en restant avec moi ? Après tout, je suis de mèches avec les Serpentards, je viens d'une famille noire et …

- Oh ça suffit Orphée, le coupa Lily avec un air assuré. On sait ce que l'on risque, mais si on a décidé de te parler, c'est parce qu'on croit que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Lily à raison tu sais renchérit Loïs pour une fois sérieuse. Les maraudeurs ne nous feront pas de mal parce que James tient à Lily, continua-t-elle ignorant le cri indigné de la rouquine. Et aussi parce qu'ils nous connaissent depuis plus de six ans. Ils savent qu'on est têtu alors.

- Ah, bon … D'accord.

- Arrête, tu ressembles à un poisson, ça casse l'image du prince froid et hors d'atteinte !! reprit Loïs avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, perdant ses airs sérieux pour ressembler de nouveau à une jeune fille innocente. D'ailleurs le pauvre Orphée n'eut pas le temps de contempler le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de celle-ci, que déjà elle s'était jeté sur lui, le laissant échapper un cri de surprise quand à l'étreinte.

- Euh … Loïs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il hésitant, le rouge aux joues.

- Rien, rien répondit la concerné, avant de revenir sur son fauteuil, un air victorieux au visage. Orphée la regarda surpris un instant avant de voir ce que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main le ruban qui tenait ses cheveux.

- Ah non, rend-moi ça Loïs !! cria alors le Gryffondor essayant d'attraper le dit ruban, en vain.

- Non, Allez Orphée !! Laisse-les comme ça, ça te va bien !!

- C'est vrai que ça te va bien ajouta Judith, qui semblait être de mèche avec Loïs.

- J'ai l'impression de ressembler encore plus à une fille. Et puis, ils sont lourds, ça me gène. Soupira Orphée, dont la chevelure tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, comme un flot interrompu. D'un geste, il dégagea son visage des quelques mèches qui s'étaient placés devant son visage.

- Non ça te va bien, on dirait un elfe soupira Lily, un regard envieux sur la chevelure de son ami.

- Un elfe … demanda interloqué Orphée, avant de capter qu'on ne parler d'un elfe de maison. Ah un elfe, genre ce du seigneur des anneaux ?

- Euh oui …» Rougit Lily, pourtant heureuse que le jeune homme comprenne le compliment. Et la conversation continua sur les cheveux d'Orphée sur sa mère qui l'avait forcé, en bien d'après les filles, à les garder longs, sur les elfes, sur la littérature de Tolkien, et autres bouquins fantastiques, sur le fait qu'un Sang Pur s'y connaissent, et sur les explication un peu hasardeuse sur sa mère qui avait à Poudlard des amies nés-moldues, en tant que Serdaigle, et des relations qu'elle avait avec.

Et derrière ses explications hasardeuses, derrière ses rires étranges, et dépassés quand au silence qui se faisait sur le passage d'Orphée, le jeune homme s'amusait et se faisait des amis. C'était tellement étrange de le voir dans la cage aux lions, un sourire aux lèvres, tranquille suçotant une de ses plumes tandis qu'il lisait son bouquin d'arithmancie, une autre plumes traçant des schémas étranges, tout en participant à la conversation, ayant laisser ses cheveux détachés, Loïs ne voulant pas lui rendre son ruban, et sans doute qu'il était un peu trop flemmard pour monter chercher un autre ruban, ou encore agiter sa baguette pour lui en ramener un, d'un coup d'Accio. Oui c'était un drôle de tableau, Remus en haut des escaliers en convenait. La scène était étrange, mais elle semblait entourée de douceur et de magie. Une scène qui deviendrait bientôt banal, pensa le jeune homme. Car il savait que Lily était fidèle en amitié, il l'avait bien vu avec Rogue au grand désespoir de James. Et il se doutait encore que James ne laisserait pas passer ça. Il se doutait bien que dans le fond, même si il ne trouvait rien de contraignant sur Orphée, la jalousie de James ne s'effacerait pas et que celui-ci trouverait encore un moyen de le haïr. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. En arrêtant de jalouser tous garçons qui restaient avec Lily, il deviendrait forcément plus « gentil » aux yeux de Lily.

Soupirant, il fit demi-tour, remontant les marches qu'il avait descendues pour voir ce que faisait Orphée. Il semblait occupé, et ce pour encore un bout de temps surtout quand on connaissait les moulins à paroles qu'étaient Loïs et Judith. Retournant dans son dortoir, il referma la porte derrière lui, regardant James, Sirius et Peter qui étaient partis dans leur enquête et regretta presque d'avoir proposé cette idée. Mais dans le fond, lui aussi voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir qui était vraiment Orphée, si c'était un mangemort, pourquoi la magie semblait l'entourer, et le lien qu'il avait avec le loup en lui. Une chose était sûr, malgré ce lien Orphée n'était pas un loup-garou, c'était la première idée à laquelle il avait pensé, mais l'odeur de celui-ci l'avait vite détrompé, et puis aussi sa façon d'être, il n'avait pas les sens développés, ni rien qui le caractérisait comme un lycanthrope. Il avait certes proposé l'idée, mais son éthique lui indiquait qu'il ne devait pas fouiller dans les affaires d'Orphée, alors égoïstement pour calmer un peu sa conscience, il laissait faire les autres.

« Hey, c'est quoi le bouquin sur son lit demanda alors Peter, tandis que James continuait d'enlever la plupart des sorts sur la malle d'Orphée. Le bougre, pensait le jeune Potter, il n'y était pas allé de main morte niveau sécurité, à ce qu'il voyait.

- Donne demanda impérieusement Sirius soupirant face au calvaire de la malle. Le livre que son ami lui fournit était étrange, la reliure en cuir, il semblait ancien, pourtant bien tenu, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur le blason sur le livre. C'était celui des Selwyn.

- Hey James … C'est le blason des Selwyn qu'il y a dessus. L'interpellé s'arrêta, non sans avoir donné un coup de pied dans la malle, qui s'ouvrit après avoir vaillamment résisté à tous les contres-sorts de James.

- Sérieux ? Ah ouais, tu penses que c'est quoi ? demanda James avide de savoir. Savoir qui fut vite comblé, vu qu'il afficha un air déçu quand au fait qu'il n'y avait que des photos là-dedans. Laissant tomber le livre sur le lit, Sirius alla à la découverte de la malle avec Remus, tandis que c'était au tour de Peter de faire le guet.

- Je ne sais pas si on devrait vous savez … Commença le loup garou, assis sur le lit d'Orphée, se penchant sur la malle qui voyait son contenu se retrouver peu à peu au sol.

- Tu crois qu'il a mis autant de sorts pour faire joujou ? Je veux savoir qui est ce gars, ce qu'il fout à Gryffondor, et le lien qu'il a avec toi. Répondit James occupé à sa tache de tout sortir hors de la malle, sifflant par ailleurs quand au balai dernier cri que le Selwyn avait. Il en avait sorti beaucoup des choses avec Sirius, en passant par le balai, les livres de cours, le matériel de Potion, des carnets remplis d'essai sur divers sorts ou potions, mais encore rien d'intéressant.

- Je me demande si il y a vraiment quelque chose … Soupira Sirius, tandis que Remus s'était mis à feuilleter l'album photo. Un sourire aux lèvres, il observait le petit Selwyn à l'époque essayant de tenir debout, et continuait de voir sa vie défilait. Il la passait avec sa mère, et son père semblait une figure forte mais éloigné. Il le voyait en petit prince choyé, et il trouvait ça adorable. Orphée avait les manières d'un prince.

- Hey, regardez ça, déclara alors soudainement le Loup-garou.

- Mus, on s'en fout de son enfance sérieux … commença James.

- Non, regarde ce qu'il y a à son cou. Le coupa Remus, lui mettant l'album devant les yeux, avec le portrait d'Orphée en photo alors qu'il ne devait avoir que douze ans.

- Sirius ce pendentif … c'est …

- Ouais, continua le dernier, un air atterré au visage. C'est bien ce que tu crois. Prenant le livre des mains de James, il continua à le feuilleter, remarquant qu'il le portait tout le temps sur les photos, jusqu'à environ ses quinze ans où il disparut. Remontant en arrière, il remarqua la chaine autour de cou qu'il portait déjà tout jeune. Le pendentif devait être caché sous ses vêtements dessus.

- Alors demanda Remus inquiet, qui lui non plus n'ignorait pas la situation, ni ce que signifiait ce pendentif.

- Il l'a depuis tout petit, mais il disparait …

- A mes quinze ans, oui. » Continua une voix différente de celle de Sirius.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Orphée qui tenait en joue depuis le bout de sa baguette un Peter ficelé et bâillonné. Relâchant le sort de lévitation il le laissa retomber lourdement au sol, avant de tourner son regard froid vers les trois qui se trouvaient autour de sa malle, son œil gauche, le bleu, caché par des mèches rebelles, et à ce moment James trouva que son œil vert ressemblait à ceux de Lily, mais Lily avait un regard doux même quand elle était en colère, à côté d'Orphée ce qui le fit frissonner. Là, il devait l'avouer, il avait peur devant Selwyn, devant la magie qui l'entourait et qu'il ressentait sans mal, comme Remus la ressentait naturellement quand elle dormait. C'était étrange de penser cela, mais James était sûr que c'était la magie en elle-même qui l'entourait, et c'était franchement effrayant.

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes à fouiller dans ma malle ? Et surtout de quel droit vous permettez-vous de détruire plus d'une journée de sortilèges ? S'il y en a c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Euh je … Commença James peu assuré devant la prestance du nouveau venu.

- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas de réponses plus concises. Soupira Orphée qui pourtant ne décolorait pas. D'un geste de baguette qui fit frissonner James et Sirius, il rangea toutes ses affaires dans la malle mise à part l'album qui n'avait pas bougé des mais de Sirius.

- Orphée … commença Remus qui avait le moins peur, sans doute la présence du loup. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Je peux rire là ? Il me semble que vous le savez, je suis Orpherus Grenat Selwyn. Point barre. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de me rendre mon album photo, et je vous jetterais un sort d'oubliette, et on en parlera plus.

- Explique-nous au moins pourquoi ?!! Cria alors Sirius.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Black ?

- Pourquoi sur les photos tu portes le Pendentif des sacrifiés ? » Demanda alors James, pâle comme la mort.

Mais il ne battit pas Orphée qui perdait les couleurs à ses joues dû à la colère, et qui abaissa sa baguette. Sur ce coup là, Harry, car Orphée n'était plus de mise, il était interloqué. Le pendentif des sacrifiés. Quel tour la magie lui avait-elle joué ? Car depuis tout à l'heure, il avait répondu machinalement, fait les sorts machinalement. Tout était comme une habitude. Il était Orphée, il agissait comme Orphée, sa conscience Harry le laissant un peu en paix, se fondant avec Orphée. Il avait senti la magie autour de sa malle se briser, et il était venu tout simplement. Pourtant en temps qu'Harry, il était incapable de dire ce qu'était un sacrifié, étonnement il était sûr qu'Orphée le savait, et au souvenir des rumeurs qui courraient à son époque, les sacrifiés étaient quelque chose qu'on ne mentionnait que peu. D'un geste las, il passa sa main sur son visage. Dans quoi la magie l'avait-elle encore fourré ?


	4. Sursis d'Amour

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Je suis extrêmement en retard dans le délai j'avoue. Mais comme dit sur mon profil, mon ordi m'a lâché, les cours à la Fac ont repris. Mais j'ai réussi à le finir. Après plus d'un mois de retard et presque deux. En fait deux Oo. Je sais c'est intolérable TT

Et voila comme promis, la version corrigée de ma Bêta x3

Un grand merci à Eterna.

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Sursis d'Amour.**_

« Pourquoi sur les photos tu portes le Pendentif des sacrifiés ? »

Et moi je te demande pourquoi tu t'appelles Potter ? Et pourquoi malgré le fait que tu ais été mon père dans une autre vie, j'ai l'irrémédiable envie de te claquer la tête contre le pied du lit, histoire que tu comprennes que tu es énervant comme type ?

Ce fut le genre de phrases qu'Orphée pensa – et également qu'il s'empêcha de dire, sans quoi il passerait pour un fou. Et ce n'était pas tout, on allait également lui offrir une chambre tout confort à Ste Mangouste pour la modique somme de zéro noises ce qui en soit ne le tentait pas. Il eut un soupir las à nouveau. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Soupirer. Et détourner le regard, surtout ne pas regarder Sirius et James. Eviter celui de Remus avec cette lueur de pitié et de compassion qui brillait dans ses prunelles d'or. Mais les yeux d'Orphéo, ces traitres !, n'arrivaient pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que les trois garçons quatre si on comptait Peter bâillonné et ligoté à leurs pieds. Son regard revenait définitivement vers eux, à son plus grand déplaisir. A eux, et au miroir en arrière, au dessus de son lit. Ah, il ne pouvait pas faire le fier sur le calme des Selwyn – il était tout sauf calme et maitre de lui-même. L'objet poli lui renvoyait tout simplement d'un garçon pale, aux yeux éberlués, et à la bouche entrouverte, mais surtout au regard fuyant. Pathétique. Non, ridicule à souhait. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, que diable.

« Que savez-vous des sacrifiés avant tout ? demanda-t-il alors un air las, cessant de les fuir du regard.

- Oh non, non, non, non, non. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Selwyn, commença James d'un ton doucereux, qui, aux yeux d'Orphée, ne lui allait guère. On sait tous ce que sont les sacrifiés. Nous avons tous au moins un parent sorcier, et nos parents vivent dans la hantise d'avoir un enfant de cette catégorie.

- Cette catégorie…

- Tu sais Orpherus… commença alors Remus face à l'air septique du jeune homme au moment où James avait parlé de catégories.

- Pour toi, c'est Selwyn, Lupin. Vous n'avez pas mis les choses au clair aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis qu'un Selwyn, non ? Je pactise avec l'ennemi, et j'ai mangé avec les Serpentards. Par Merlin, quand est-ce que vous me virez du dortoir ? Non franchement je n'attends que ça. Ca ne vous suffit pas un peu de gâcher la vie des autres ? Vous avez décidé de faire de moi votre nouvelle tête de turc ? Je crois que mon cousin va sauter de joie, et qu'il n'aura aucune pitié pour moi. Franchement vous vous croyez où ? Est-ce que vous pensez que dans les familles de Sangs Purs, qui plus est noires, on s'adore ? S'il me parle c'est pour l'appât du gain, comme tous !!

- Tu as raison certes, répondit Sirius après un instant de silence.

- Oui tu devrais le savoir non ? rétorqua Orphée de façon acide.

- Selwyn, ne change pas de sujet !! Si on décide de ne pas te parler, soit, on a nos raisons, si tu ne les comprends pas, tant pis. Mais explique-nous ce que fout un gars qui aurait dû mourir à ses quinze ans ici ? »

Les dernières paroles de James jetèrent à nouveau un froid. A croire qu'Orphée ne pouvait éviter ce genre de discussion. Abaissant sa baguette, et cessant de les tenir en joue, il s'avança vers eux. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter devant les trois jeunes hommes, Peter étant toujours saucissonné au sol, il s'installa sur son lit, non loin de Remus qui s'y trouvait toujours, sans un regard pour eux. Chacun de ses mouvements avait semblé être emprunt d'une extrême lassitude, comme s'il ne pouvait plus fuir ce sujet de conversation. Clignant des yeux un instant, il remit ses cheveux en place, un tic depuis qu'il les avait longs semblait-il, avant de regarder les trois sorciers qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux, soupirant à l'avance de la conversation qu'il allait avoir.

« C'est bizarre ce genre de question tu ne crois pas, c'est le même genre de question que « Dis Maman ça fait mal de mourir ? » Et que voulez-vous qu'une mère réponde à ça ?

- Selwyn, grogna presque James, en parfaite imitation de Patmol, Orphée ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

- J'y viens Potter, j'y viens. Mais avant laisse-moi te raconter une histoire tu veux. Une drôle d'histoire et tu comprendras cette comparaison qui semble pour le moins hors de propos ici. Tu sais, non vous savez, nous vivons dans un drôle de monde, nous les Sangs Purs, surtout ceux des familles dites noires. Il n'y a pas de mariage d'amour, juste des arrangements, et le pire c'est qu'on nous envie n'est-ce pas… Et pourtant il y a parfois des exceptions. Ce fut le cas de mon père qui demanda la main de ma mère au Patriarche des Princes. Ils s'étaient aimés à Poudlard, que lui soit à Serpentard et elle à Serdaigle ne changeait rien à la donne. Et que pensez-vous de mon grand-père ? Que pensez-vous qu'il ait dit ?

- Oui bien sûr, les Selwyn sont un excellent parti, pourquoi le refuser ?

- Exactement Lupin, reprit Orphée d'un ton sérieux, mes parents ont eu un mariage d'amour. Ma mère retrouvait un peu d'estime au près de son père, mais les ponts étaient coupés pour un problème d'avenir. C'est une belle histoire non ? Des héritiers de familles pouvant vivre leur histoire d'amour au grand jour, pas besoin de jouer à Romeo et Juliette, c'était beau, et trop parfait. Et pourtant le bonheur continua. Ma mère devint connue dans le monde de la sorcellerie en temps que Conjureuse de sorts, mon père se fit une place au ministère de la magie sans problème. Et je suis arrivé. Et le bonheur se fragilisa soudainement.

- Pardon ? En quoi l'arrivée d'un bébé peut fragiliser une famille ? » demanda alors James le coupant dans son inspiration pour continuer son histoire.

En effet, James ne pouvait pas comprendre ce point de vue. Pour ses parents qui n'étaient pas si jeunes, il savait qu'il avait été un cadeau, un don du ciel, un enfant qui arrive tard l'était forcément, mais n'importe quel autre enfant devenait aussi un trésor aux yeux de ses parents, qu'il soit voulu ou non. Qui plus est, d'après le peu de photos qu'il avait eu sous les yeux, ses parents l'avaient aimé, alors il ne saisissait pas l'allusion de Selwyn. De son côté, ce dernier eut un sourire triste. Bien sûr que le bonheur pouvait se fragiliser. James avait vécu dans une famille aimante comme lui, mais il n'était pas un Sacrifié et il n'était pas l'héritier d'une famille noire. Peut-être que Sirius pourrait comprendre. Il devait le savoir, les héritiers des grandes familles sont des bijoux, mais surtout des moyens de pression. Il avait eu des cousins, plus gâtés, plus intelligents, plus mûrs sans doute, plus aptes à diriger la famille, pourtant c'était lui qu'on avait choisi. Les histoires de haine, de rivalité, elles ne devaient pas être inconnu à l'honni des Back.

« C'est vrai que dans ce sens ça parait incongru, répondit Orphée, sa voix ayant gardé un ton las depuis le début. Après tout je suis né dans une famille choyée et aimante, le bonheur aurait dû rester dans la maison. Mais est-ce que vous savez la moyenne d'âge à laquelle un enfant commence à avoir des accidents avec sa magie, que l'on dit primitive ?

- Environ vers sept ans, répondit automatiquement Sirius, se demandant où voulez en venir le jeune homme.

- C'est exact. Mais un sacrifié commence les accidents de magie à ses deux ans. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Et ce n'est pas des accidents banals. Pas faire léviter quelque chose, ou encore changer la couleur des cheveux de sa mère, non. J'ai tout simplement fait exploser la nurserie.

- Orphée tu sais, commença alors Remus mal à l'aise.

- Non Lupin, vous avez voulu savoir, je vous raconte. Est-ce que vous pouvez savoir la peine que ça fait à des parents, si noirs pensez-vous qu'ils soient, de savoir que le fruit de leur amour ne vivra pas plus de quinze ans ? Est-ce que vous pouvez concevoir que votre mère vous regarde toujours avec un regard protecteur mais si triste à la fois ? Moi je ne peux pas. Je suis un sacrifié, oui. Je suis un gamin qui a été choisi par la Magie dirons-nous. Très jeune j'ai appris, et j'ai vite compris.

- Mais Orpherus !! Un sacrifié est un enfant dont la magie est beaucoup trop sauvage, beaucoup trop pure. On sait tous ça. On sait très bien que c'est un honneur dans les familles d'avoir un sacrifié, ça montre le pouvoir de leur descendance. Mais la magie est cruelle. A quinze ans, normalement elle se stabilise enfin, mais pour les sacrifiés …

- C'est impossible car le corps ne le supporte pas. Je sais Black, j'en fais partie je te rappelle. On nous appelle les sacrifiés, simplement parce que d'un point-de-vue égoïste, nous sommes l'étendard de la puissance d'une famille. Nous sommes les enfants qu'on sacrifie pour le pouvoir. Alors, très tôt, j'ai su ce que j'étais. Et je n'ai rien fait. On me surprotégeait, ma mère ne me quittait jamais. On avait fait de moi un enfant fragile et puissant à la fois. Et un jour, j'ai demandé à ma mère ce que ça faisait de mourir.

- Selwyn …

- Quoi James ? Ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Personne ne l'a jamais fait et c'est dépassé. Seule ma mère a pleuré, s'est battue. Mon père aussi s'est battu, il a fait des recherches. C'est pour ça que personne ne savait. Seule la famille qui était sous le sortilège de Fidelitas connaissait mon cas. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que je ne représentais pas la puissance de la famille, mais l'amour entre elle et mon père. Elle m'avait rassuré ce jour où j'ai osé faire face à mon destin. Elle m'avait rassuré en me jurant que ça ne ferait pas mal, et qu'on ne laisserait pas son ange se blesser !! J'avais sept ans quand je l'ai compris. Alors ne me balancez pas mon passé à la tête !! »

Les quatre maraudeurs, car ils avaient tout de même pris le temps de détacher Peter, baissèrent la tête honteux. Même James. Car même s'il pouvait haïr Selwyn pour son point-de-vue, celui-ci avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de fouiller dans son passé, et surtout d'en demander des explications.

Remus toujours assis sur le lit regardait Orpherus. Dans un sens, les deux se ressemblaient. Remus n'avait pas demandé son passé, et il y faisait face comme il le pouvait. Ses parents le surprotégeaient également. Mais là, James voyait bien que malgré leur ressemblance, Remus ne pouvait rien pour Selwyn. Selwyn qui s'était recroquevillé contre la tête de lit, les genoux entre ses bras, un regard froid et tellement déchiré. Tout son être montrait la douleur de son passé. Pourtant il était là. La veille encore il avait sourit comme si de rien n'était. Comme Remus, pensa de nouveau James. Il avait fait face au présent, souriant et riant comme un garçon de son âge.

« Selwyn, je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, commença alors Peter, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, sans doute effrayé de se faire de nouveau bâillonner. Mais, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Etait-ce une erreur ? Tu n'étais pas un sacrifié ?

- Oh non, ça serait bien trop simple. J'étais bien un sacrifié. Et la nuit de mes quinze ans, j'avais fait les adieux à ma famille, et je suis parti dans la forêt du domaine. La puissance que dégage la magie d'un sacrifié aurait détruit le manoir. Mais je me suis réveillé, après m'être évanoui sous la puissance de la magie, dans ma chambre. Je ne vous dis pas la surprise. Surtout quand ma mère m'a serré en me parlant comme on parle à un enfant. On m'a alors tout expliqué. Ma magie s'était stabilisée, on ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. J'étais resté six mois dans le coma. Après mon père s'est arrangé avec le ministère et j'ai continué ma vie.

- Donc … commença James essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Donc rien, y a rien à dire. Merci et bon vent. »

C'était clairement une invitation à le laisser seul. Et bien trop choqués, James et Sirius se levèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste, bien vite suivis de Peter et de Remus, ce dernier, lançant tout de même un regard étrange à Orphée. Celui-ci laissa tomber le masque de froideur qu'il avait utilisé pour les faire sortir. Prenant l'album photo sur le lit, il le rangea délicatement dans la malle avant de se laisser aller. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues coulèrent alors le long de ses joues.

Il pleurait le passé d'Orphée, il pleurait la torture silencieuse de son esprit, il pleurait les souvenirs d'un enfant qui savait qu'il allait mourir. Mais pas seulement. Il pleurait également en temps que Harry qui n'avait jamais vu ses parents et qui avait haït son père sur l'heure pour tant de bassesse et d'inconscience de sa part. Comme il s'en voulait, il ne savait pas comment réagir. En face de lui, il avait son père, aussi arrogant et prétentieux que Rogue lui avait fait croire, mais dans le fond il savait que ce n'était qu'un masque. Pourtant ça faisait si mal de voir son ancien père comme ça, et contre lui qui plus est. Il avait envie de hurler au lieu de sangloter pitoyablement, il avait envie de demander à la Magie si elle le faisait exprès, s'il devait toujours avoir le cœur aussi serré à chaque moment de sa vie. Mais il ne hurla pas, les larmes coulèrent toujours, et un vent chaud l'entoura. Comme des bras protecteur, c'était la Magie qui semblait s'excuser, elle était si douce, telle une mère protégeant son enfant, s'excusant [répétition]de la douleur qu'elle lui faisait subir.

« Orphée, tout va bien ? » demanda alors une voix féminine. Relevant alors la tête, et desserrant ses bras d'autour de ses genoux, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Qu'est-ce que faisait-elle dans le dortoir des garçons ? Regardant un peu autour de lui son regard croisa l'une des vitres du dortoir. Nuit noire. Combien de temps était-il resté comme ça, amorphe et sanglotant dans les bras de la Magie, dans cette étreinte maternelle ? Il était incapable de le dire, mais l'air inquiet de Lily lui permettait de penser que cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps. S'étirant légèrement, il fit un sourire à la jeune fille rousse, essuyant par ailleurs ses yeux qui devaient être bien rouges par tant de larmes.

« Oui, je réfléchissais, je n'ai pas du voir le temps passer.

- Tu nous as inquiétées, on ne t'a pas vu redescendre, puis les maraudeurs sont passés, Potter avait l'air étrange, donc on se demandait s'ils ne t'avaient pas fait quelque chose …

- Oh Lily, le coupa-t-il alors, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils n'oseraient pas me faire quelque chose tu sais.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme Severus, avoir l'école à dos alors que tu es nouveau …

- Ils ne toucheront pas au chef de l'une des grandes familles. Potter et Black ne pourraient face aux conséquences. Enfin pour ne t'approches-tu pas ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus tu sais Lily.

- Et bien je ne peux pas. Il y a comme une barrière magique autour de toi. » répondit-elle alors gêné, posant sa main sur la barrière qui sembla luire un instant.

Orphée laissa alors échappé un air surpris. Là autour de lui, se trouvait … Une barrière magique ? Comment pouvait-il l'entretenir en magie sans en avoir conscience ? Essayant de se reprendre, il tendit une main tâtant l'air autour de lui, sans rien toucher. Le bouclier de magie semblait être de grande superficie. Se concentrant alors, il ferma les yeux pour ressentir la magie. Il ressentait déjà celle de Poudlard comme dans l'infirmerie, mais de manière lointaine, à cause de la barrière. Et plus près il ressentait celle de Lily. La magie de Lily qui semblait sinueuse, comme des fils s'entourant autour des objets de la pièce. Elle pouvait sentir la magie comme Dumbledore l'avait dit. Se penchant mentalement sur cette barrière, il la força à se disperser, rassurant la magie sur son état, et sur le fait qu'il ne craignait rien. Pas avec Lily en tout cas. Rouvrant les yeux, il sourit à la jeune fille lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait s'approcher, lui faisant une place sur le rebord du lit. La préfète-en-chef ne se fit pas prier, s'installant à côté d'Orphée, des yeux émerveillés.

« Whaouu !! Orphée, c'est … C'est génial !! Tu as crée une barrière de magie pure !! C'était superbe. Ta magie avait l'air si sauvage et si douce à la fois. Un peu comme toi. Mon dieu, dire que seul des grands sorciers arrivent à faire ce genre d'exploit … Tu crois que j'y arriverais un jour ? Ca serait trop bien ...

- Ah ? rétorqua le jeune homme surpris. Je suis sauvage ?

- Oui comme un animal craintif. Ne le prend pas mal, hein. Non c'est juste l'impression que tu donnes, mais c'est un peu normal, tu te retrouves dans un endroit inconnu, tu as perdu tous tes repères, moi aussi je serais comme toi.

- Tu es marrante Lily tu sais … Normalement on a peur des animaux sauvages …

- Ah non !! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Avec les filles, on est de ton côté, alors tes jérémiades et ton pessimiste, tu te les gardes. Nous sommes tes amies, point …

- Merci, » la coupa-t-il alors, en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Il avait hésité un instant à l'interrompre et à la prendre dans ses bras. Parce que c'était sa mère, sa mère sous Harry, et parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas considérer une camarade de classe comme sa mère. Pourtant il avait osé. Il l'avait pris de ses bras, la coupant dans sa tirade et la remerciant du fond de son cœur. C'était certes une étreinte amicale, mais il y avait toujours ce côté maternelle. Et Orphée avait compris. Lily maternait ses amis. Elle veillait sur eux, comme une mère le faisait naturellement. Elle veillait sur eux, à défaut de le faire sur elle. Et il savait que ça serait ce qui la perdrait, alors égoïstement le jeune homme se disait que s'il ne pouvait de garder un œil sur sa mère en temps que fils, il y veillerait en temps qu'ami, même si leur amitié se soldait par la mort de la jeune femme. Parce que Lily, oui, la douce Lily avait besoin de vivre également un peu pour elle. Alors il la garda contre lui, et la jeune fille qui était au début tendue, se laissa peu à peu faire. Car la rousse, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien dans les bras d'Orphée. Son étreinte semblait si désespérée qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser, même si son visage n'avait rien exprimé.

« Hum ... Hum … toussota alors quelqu'un, rompant le moment de magie qui se produisait entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha presque immédiatement Lily d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun doute quand au fait qu'elle était en colère.

- Juste te rappeler que le couvre-feu vient de passer, et qu'en tant que préfète en chef tu te dois de montrer l'exemple, et donc de ne pas te trouver dans le dortoir des garçons, par ailleurs …

- C'est bon, répliqua la jeune fille, interrompant James et sa tirade. Je m'en vais. Orphée, fais attention à toi. Quand à vous, continua-t-elle, en point le groupe des maraudeurs, si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait la moindre chose, le moindre tort, James, je t'envoie au paradis sans passer par la case sans douleur, et toi Remus …

- Quoi Lily ? demanda le concerné, un air pale à la place de son habituel sourire rassurant.

- Tu perdras la confiance que j'aurais eue en toi. Sur ce … »

Sur ce, comme elle le disait si bien, elle les laissa, quittant la pièce comme on quitte la scène de théâtre, avec une dignité qui lui était naturelle. Les cinq garçons se dévisagèrent un instant, prenant la mesure des paroles de la jeune femme. James, particulièrement, savait que si Lily était amie avec Orphée comme elle l'avait bien laissé entendre, il aurait droit à un retour d'actions de la part de celle-ci comme lorsqu'elle était amie avec Severus. Remus de son côté, avait d'ores-et-déjà décidé de ne pas intervenir dans la guerre qu'allaient livrer les autres à Orphée, parce qu'il tenait à la confiance de la jeune fille et à son amitié avec elle. Sirius pour sa part n'avait pas autant de contrainte quand à Lily, mais en regardant Orphée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles pleines de sous-entendues qu'il n'avait cessé de lui dire, tout au long de la journée. Le contact entre les cinq se coupa quand Orphée se rabattit tout simplement sur son lit, fermant les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. James retint une remarque acide et, d'un commun accord avec les maraudeurs, il décida de se coucher également. Les blagues nocturnes pourraient commencer plus tard après tout.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, contrairement à l'idée de tous, pendant plus d'une semaine, les maraudeurs ne jouèrent aucun sale coup au jeune nouveau. Non, étrangement ils se tenaient calme, ce qui en soit ne présageait rien de bon. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient commencé l'année en maîtres en s'arrangeant pour que les Serpentard se retrouvent avec des robes à la Marie Antoinette au moment d'aller en cours de Potion, et donc qu'ils soient obligés de passer par la grande salle, mais à part ce coup d'éclat, la plupart des gens restaient perplexes. Ils avaient déclaré la guerre au nouveau venu aussi clairement que possible, mais n'avaient encore rien tenté. Et il n'y avait pas que les autres élèves qui étaient perplexe, le principal concerné l'était également. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soupçonneux, et ne se détendait qu'en présence des filles et de Franck, qui lui n'avait aucun avis sur lui, et qui avait décidé d'en apprendre plus avant de lui juger. Un trait commun à tous les Londubat avait pensé Orphée, avec un grand sourire quand Franck était venu le voir lui expliquant son point de vue.

Mais ce n'était qu'un sursis, un simple sursis. Même Lily aurait dû se méfier. Tout simplement parce James et Sirius aidés de Peter, ceux-ci ayant compris pourquoi Remus refusait d'y participer, prenaient tout simplement leur temps pour trouver le moment et le moyen adéquat pour ridiculiser Orphée, et montrer la face sombre qu'il s'évertuait à cacher. Pour qu'ils puissent mettre le plan à bien, il fallut attendre deux semaines pendant un cours de défense. Leur nouveau professeur leur avait promis un cours des plus intéressants. Puisque le poste était maudit, cette année encore ils avaient eu droit à nouveau professeur. Mais pour leur septième année, la promotion des maraudeurs avait bien de la chance, vu que le professeur n'était autre qu'un auror, qui, pour valider plus de quinze ans de profession, avait accepté d'enseigner la défense. Les aurors avaient souvent le choix entre faire une année d'enseignement pour les jeunes recrues dans leur bastion, ou alors enseigner dans un autre endroit. Le professeur Sullivan avait juste décidé de le faire à Poudlard. Après déjà deux cours, la plupart des élèves avaient été conquis. Ce jour-là, ils devaient tout simplement commencer la pratique.

C'était un jeudi matin, en deuxième heure. La plupart des élèves n'avaient pas réussi à tenir lors du cours de Botanique, vous vous en doutez, les maraudeurs étant dedans. La plupart de ces élèves inattentifs écopèrent d'heures de retenues, mais ils n'y avaient rien à y faire. Ils étaient bien trop excités pour s'en soucier, et ce fut presque en courant qu'on les vit rentrer dans la salle. Plus calmes, mais non moins impatients, le reste des élèves entrèrent à son tour dans la pièce. Toutes les tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à des tapis au sol. Assis près du tableau, le professeur semblait être dans une méditation, mais il en sortit vite au bruit des élèves entrant dans la pièce. Un sourire aux lèvres, il les invita à venir s'asseoir autour de lui en cercle. Notons également qu'il n'y avait que des Gryffondors et des Serpentard, le nombre d'élèves suivant cette matière après les Buses étant assez important, la plupart dans ses temps sombres se dirigeant vers des études pour devenir auror.

« C'est bien, asseyez-vous en cercle autour de moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, durant ce premier trimestre je vais vous apprendre à devenir attentif aux flux de la magie, qui une fois que vous aurez appris à les découvrir vous permettra de déceler même un sort informulé. Donc, pour commencer, est-ce que certaines personnes connaissent la légimencie ? demanda-t-il, voyant vite un élève de Serpentard lever la main pour y répondre. Monsieur Rogue ?

- La légimencie est l'art de lire dans les esprits, répondit Severus, avant de regarder le professeur d'un œil torve. Vous comptez nous apprendre cela professeur ?

- Bonne réponse, monsieur Rogue, cinq points pour Serpentard, et non je ne vais pas enseigner la légimencie. Je voulais faire une comparaison. Tout comme certains ont des dispositions à la légimencie, certains auront beaucoup plus de facilité à lire la magie. Ceux qui ont une affinité avec la magie ancienne, par exemple. Pour lire la magie vous n'avez besoin d'aucun sort, mais pour le premier cours, je vais lancer un sort de perception sur la pièce pour que vous pouviez tous au moins bien voir la magie autour de vous au moins une fois.

- Mais qu'entendez-vous par voir la magie ? demanda Franck, un air intéressé sur le visage.

- Monsieur Londubat c'est une excellente question, et ce sera à vous de me le décrire après cette expérience collective. Mettez-vous par deux, je vous prie. »

Les groupes se firent rapidement aussi bien du côté des Serpentards, où Rogue se plaça avec Avery, Wilkes avec Mulciber, les filles entre elles. Du côté des Gryffondors, James se plaça avec Peter, Sirius avec Remus, tandis que Franck se plaçait avec Marlène, Loïs avec Judith, et Lily avec Orphée. On remarquait bien sûr que les groupes avaient été faits selon les affinités, mais le professeur ne les changea aucunement, ajoutant que les affinités pourraient jouer dans la vision de la magie. Sous leurs regards étonnés, il ajouta que la magie de deux amis se renforçait à force de se côtoyer. Lançant alors le premier sort de perception sur un groupe de Serpentard, il leur conseilla la patience et le calme. Il s'enchaina ensuite sur les différents groupes, avant de s'approcher vers le premier groupe de Gryffondor, soit Orphée et Lily, s'arrêtant devant eux, il regarda sa liste, avant de voir son regard s'illuminer, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, mademoiselle Evans, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous aviez des affinités particulière avec la magie ancienne.

- Oh, euh … Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit également, répondit la rouquine, le rouge aux joues, ne sachant plus où se mettre, voyant le regard des autres Gryffondors sur elle.

- Vous pouvez sentir la magie du Château n'est-ce pas ? De même que parfois celle de vos camarades, quand ils en utilisent trop, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, mais je ne la vois pas professeur.

- Oh, vous la verrez beaucoup plus facilement que les autres, mais par égard pour monsieur Selwyn, évitez de vous plonger trop vite dans la magie qui vous entoure, il pourrait courir un grave danger, quoi que connaissant sa mère, je pense qu'il connait les défenses quand à la magie pure, n'est-ce pas monsieur Selwyn ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je les ai apprises.

- Bien alors allons-y. » conclut-il avant de lancer le sort.

Au début, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent intrigués, chacun de son côté ressentait la magie dans la pièce comme à leur habitude, puis soudainement, la pièce sembla éclater en couleurs miroitantes. Orphée avait déjà vu ça. Oui, à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait, il avait cette impression tenace que la pièce se tordait, prenant des couleurs étranges, et une fois encore il le voyait, mais de manière beaucoup plus prononcée. Regardant autour de lui, il put voir qu'au niveau de l'espace entourant chacun de ses camarades les couleurs se renforçaient. Comme des auras. Il voulut alors faire naïvement part de sa découverte à Lily, et il croisa ses yeux. Et toute la magie du moment cessa. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il eut le temps d'y lire de la terreur. Et ce fut tout. Tout, soudainement explosa. Aussi bien dans sa vision, qu'autour d'eux créant des cris d'effrois. Lily avait été envoyée dans le mur, qui heureusement était capitonné, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir trente-six chandelles. La jeune fille se relava intriguée, se massant douloureusement les côtes, tandis que James avait accouru à ses côtés, la questionnant pour savoir comment elle allait. Questions qui s'adressaient au vide, vu que la jeune fille n'écoutait pas. Il avait beau s'inquiéter rien n'y faisait car Lily n'avait d'yeux que pour Orphée, dont le corps flottait au dessus du sol, celui-ci inconscient.

« Lily !! Hoy Lily !! Ca va?

- Euh … Et bien … » commença la jeune fille en se massant les tempes. En plus de ses côtes, il semblait que la souffrance au niveau de sa tête n'était pas en reste non plus.

« Mademoiselle Evans, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous voyez toujours la magie autour de vous ?

- Non … Je vais bien, mais Orphée ?

- Sa magie est entrée en symbiose avec celle de Poudlard presque automatiquement. Et comme vous avez des affinités avec la magie du Château, celle-ci vous a repoussée durement car elle ne pouvait pas supporter le lien qu'elle a avec monsieur Selwyn en plus du vôtre …

- Mais il va bien ?

- On s'en fiche si il va bien Lily !! Tu as failli être blessée grandement !! Ce gars est un danger public, pas étonnant pour un sacrifié !! Il ne maitrise pas du tout sa magie contrairement à ce qu'il a dit !! »

Les dernières paroles de James jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. La plupart des regards se posèrent sur le corps étendu et inconscient de l'intéressé, l'observant avec frayeur. Un sacrifié ? Les murmures commencèrent déjà à prendre place sur le silence, le tout concentrait sur Orphée. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne tarda pas à retomber en douceur sur le sol, ses yeux s'ouvrant presque automatiquement. Se relevant avec une grimace de douleur, il observa les gens autour de lui captant les regards de terreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? fut la première pensée qu'il eut bien vite suivi de : qu'est-ce que la magie avait encore fait ? Jetant un coup d'œil à Lily, il la vit dans les bras de James, se tenant la tête, tandis que le professeur l'auscultait rapidement. Puis l'auror Sullivan se tourna vers lui, l'observant avec une curiosité presque malsaine avant de reporter son regard sur l'héritier des Potter.

« Monsieur Potter, c'est une accusation grave que vous portez envers Monsieur Selwyn. Certes il semble avoir comme mademoiselle Evans un don pour la magie ancienne mais de là à dire que c'est un sacrifié … » commenta le professeur jetant un regard envers Orpherus qui vit son teint blanchir instantanément. Il n'avait pas osé ? Il n'avait pas fait ça ? A l'occurrence si. Génial.

« C'est la stricte vérité professeur. J'ai même trouvé ça dans sa malle. » Fouillant dans sa poche, le jeune homme en sortie un collier. Un collier parfaitement reconnaissable, qui portait l'ensemble des trois runes qui définissait les Sacrifiés. C'était trois runes qui assuraient que la magie d'un sacrifié ne s'échappait pas. « De même, continua James imperturbable, il y a son nom gravé dessus. D'où son appartenance.

- Est-ce vrai monsieur Selwyn ? demanda alors le professeur, la curiosité ayant été remplacé par l'inquiétude.

- Que puis-je dire face à ça ? Je suis un sacrifié, certes. Mais j'ai plus de quinze ans je vous rappelle, répondit le concerné, la douleur de la trahison se peignant sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir en informer votre directeur, de même que le chef de brigade des Aurors. Monsieur Potter si vous voulez bien me confier ce collier… »

Sous le regard des autres qui étaient figés par la scène observant alternativement Orpherus assis au sol, qui s'était ramené à une position d'enfant se cachant, ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et James qui s'avançait vers l'auror , la preuve, la seule preuve en plus des photos, de la qualité de sacrifié d'Orphée fut donnée à l'auror. Quand James retourna vers Lily et les maraudeurs, personne ne put manquer le sourire triomphale qu'il adressa au jeune homme au sol. Mais une chose étonna sans doute plus tous les élèves présents, car le professeur c'était déjà dirigé vers son bureau, annonçant la fin du cours, ce fut Lily qui gifla sans retenue le jeune Potter, un rictus haineux à la place de son habituel sourire.

« Potter !! Espèce d'homme sans cœur !! Comment … Comment oses-tu ?!! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ?!! Hein, est-ce que tu sais ?

- Il mérite ce qu'il vient de se produire Lily. C'est un sacrifié. D'accord, au début, on ne comptait ne rien dire, mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as failli être blessée grandement …

- Et toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire toi ? Il m'a blessé grandement ? Pardon ?! Mais Potter, dans quel monde tu vis ? Se prendre un mur tu crois que ça fait mal ? Tu crois que je souffre à côté de ce qu'il endure ? Tu te fous de moi Potter ?

- Mais Lily, recommença James, sans jeter un regard à Orphée.

- Mais rien du tout. Bordel Potter, » continua Lily sous le regard choqué des gens. Après tout, Lily Evans était une jeune fille polie, elle ne disait jamais de grossièreté. « Ca t'amuse de détruire des vies ? Ca t'amuse autant ? Severus, et maintenant Orphée ? Est-ce que tu veux détruire tous mes amis ? Est-ce que tu es si cruel que ça ? Potter … Potter !! Réponds-moi bon sang.

- Lily … Ca suffit, » les coupa alors Orphée, tandis qu'il se relevait. Son visage qui avait jusqu'à présent affiché sa douleur sans la moindre gêne n'affichait plus rien à présent.

« Mais Orphée !! Il vient de …

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, continua le jeune homme, en s'approchant d'eux. Je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça ira tu sais. Merci pour tout Lily. Merci … »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire. Un sourire simple et doux, qui réchauffait pourtant le cœur. Un sourire qui disait tant de choses à la fois. S'approchant de Lily, il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de faire demi-tour, sortant de la pièce de manière pressé. Lily de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire. Orphée … Orphée, c'était comme si il lui avait dit adieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça. Se retournant vers les maraudeurs, elle semblait si inquiète que James fut tenté de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais la rassurer sur quoi ? Il était fautif et il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de la rassurer tout simplement parce qu'il était responsable de la douleur de la jeune fille. Et rien que d'y penser, il se sentait beaucoup plus fautif que d'avoir fait du mal à Selwyn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? Il va revenir hein … Remus ?!! Potter … » Et leurs regards baissés, et leurs regards fuyants ne pouvaient que lui dire le contraire.

« Lily … Il va être interrogé par les aurors, il reviendra forcément … essaya Remus, mais face au regard larmoyant de Lily, il ne pouvait qu'être impuissant, parce que tout le monde savait qu'en ces temps, être interrogé par la brigade des aurors revenait la plupart du temps à de la torture.

- Ils n'oseraient pas … Ce n'est qu'un enfant !!

- Il est majeur aux yeux de la loi Lily … répondit incertain Sirius, parce que dans le fond les maraudeurs comprenait le geste de James, mais tout comme lui, ils culpabilisaient de l'envoyer chez la brigade des aurors, parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas que ça irait aussi loin …

- Tu devrais le rejoindre … Les aurors seront surement là ce soir …

- Il se peut qu'ils ne viennent pas non ? » tenta Peter, essayant d'être optimiste. Et même Lily se reprit à espérer, même si tout le monde savait qu'Orphée, en tant que sacrifié qui avait survécu, ne pouvait décemment pas rester là alors que les aurors connaissaient à présent pour son cas.

« Va le rejoindre Lily, reprit Remus. Il a besoin de toi. » Le ton était sans appel, et la jeune femme s'exécuta, sortant à son tour de la pièce, laissant les quatre maraudeurs se repentir.

Mais Lily eut beau quitter la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver Orpherus et de lui parler, il demeura introuvable. Oh, ce ne fut pas faute de chercher, juste qu'il se refusait tout simplement à se montrer, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, ça faisait mal. Oui ça faisait si mal d'être trahi par des gens qu'il aimait, même si ceux-ci ne vous aimeraient que dans un futur encore lointain et ce, sous une autre apparence et identité. Alors il s'était réfugié pour supporter la douleur de la trahison, pour se préparer au pire, pour se préparer à partir. Il était passé par son dortoir quand il n'y avait personne pour prendre quelques unes de ses affaires, parce qu'il n'était pas idiot. Si les aurors venaient pour l'interroger, ça n'allait pas se passer en une nuit, loin de là. Pendant toute la journée, on ne vit pas Orphée, que se soit à l'heure du repas ou encore pendant les cours, et pendant ce temps là les rumeurs allaient bon train. Orpherus se cachait par peur et par honte de ce qu'il était, pensait-on, mais on pensait souvent à tort souvent quand on écoutait les rumeurs qui courraient dans Poudlard.

En effet, le soir même, tandis que tous les élèves étaient en train de manger, notant à nouveau le manque de présence de Selwyn, Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle accompagné par plusieurs aurors. Des aurors assez bien connus, vu que le chef de la brigade, qui n'était autre que le père de James, marchait à côté du directeur, en pleine discussion avec celui-ci. Discussion que les élèves les plus proches pouvaient entendre. Discussion qui n'était en rien rassurante vu que le patriarche Potter disait que si l'enfant ne venait pas durant le repas, il déploierait ses aurors dans le château, et il le ramènerait avec eux de grès ou de force. Tous comprirent bien vite qu'il parlait d'Orphée, et il eut comme un frisson collectif dans la salle. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Lord Potter, qui terrifiait la plupart des mangemorts, qui malgré son âge avancé était encore et toujours un auror redoutable.

« Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous donner cette peine, Lord Potter », ricana une voix près de la porte d'entrée. D'un mouvement commun, la plupart des élèves tournèrent leur regard vers celle-ci pour voir Orphée, accoudé à celle-ci, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, ne perdant rien de sa superbe.

« Ah, dois-je vous appeler Lord Selwyn, monsieur ? demanda William Potter, d'un ton aussi mordant que le jeune homme.

- Je pense que vous le devez, je ne le crains. Pardonnez mon retard, je suis allé chercher quelques affaires, après tout mon séjour dans vos quartiers va durer quelques temps n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous ne pensez pas à tort Lord Selwyn, et tout le monde à ce moment là, pouvait sentir l'ironie dans la voix de l'auror. Est-ce également pour ça que vous avez décidé de ne pas mettre votre tenue réglementaire ?

- On dira que je suis de santé fragile et que j'ai peur d'attraper froid. » répondit simplement Orphée d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Le jeune homme s'avança alors dans la pièce, une petite valise noire flottant derrière lui. Sous une belle cape bordeaux, on pouvait que le jeune homme portait une robe de sorcier noir ouverte sur une chemise qui semblait faite de soie blanche par-dessus un pantalon noir qui paraissait aussi couteux que le reste de ses vêtements. Etrangement et pour la première fois, Orphée avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, dégageant son visage d'un simple cercle en argent. Dans le dos de sa cape, on pouvait voir le blason des Selwyn avec cette fameuse licorne tenant un serpent lové entre ses pattes, tandis qu'il avançait. Et quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on pense, à ce moment là, une chose était sûr, Orphée était un sorcier pleine de surprise et surtout un sorcier puissant. S'arrêtant au niveau de Lily et des maraudeurs, il se pencha sur la première l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue et lui murmurant des paroles sensées la rassurer, avant de se redresser jetant un regard froid aux maraudeurs. Un regard promettant une vengeance douloureuse.

« Vous êtes prêt Lord Selwyn ?

- Je pense que je le suis Lord Potter. Nous partons en Portoloin je suppose ?

- Il semblerait que vous ayez un don quand aux suppositions, rétorqua William, tandis que les deux autres aurors s'étaient rapprochés autour d'eux deux, Orphée étant enfin arrivé devant la table des professeurs.

- Bizarrement la divination ne m'a jamais tenté, mais soyez sûr d'une chose Milord, continua le jeune homme d'un ton froid et doucereux, me côtoyer ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, ça je vous le jure.

- Ca je m'en doute bien. Fréquenter les Lords des familles comme la vôtre n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir, » conclut le père de James avant de prendre un gobelet que lui tendait le directeur et de le changer en portoloin. Moins d'une minute après ils étaient partis, et de nombreuses questions planaient sur la salle, dont une qui revenait plus que les autres.

Orpherus Selwyn allait-il revenir un jour à Poudlard ?


	5. N'est pas Lord qui Veut

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Tout d'abord merci pour tous les compliments faits par reviews x3 Si je ne réponds pas à celle-ci, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les lis pas x3. Ensuite j'admets que mon rythme de publication n'est pas très soutenu mais alors pas du tout, mais j'ai du gérer mes cours à la Fac de mon côté, ce qui n'a rien de simple. Donc merci d'avoir patienté pour ce chapitre. Promis, je ferais un effort pour la suite =3 Enfin voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture, de mon côté, je commence le suivant. =)

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : N'est pas Lord qui Veut.**_

« Bienvenue chez les aurors _Selwyn_. »

L'arrivée avait été dure, voir brutale. Les voyages en Portoloin ne lui avaient jamais réussi que ce soit sous Orphée ou encore en temps qu'Harry que celui-ci fut forcément catastrophique. Il avait réussi étrangement à tenir sur ses jambes en arrivant, se rattrapant in extremis à un meuble tandis qu'il penchait dangereusement vers l'avant. Tenir sur ses jambes ici était donc un euphémisme qui le laissait froid, tellement il était habitué à ce genre d'atterrissage. Il lui fallait juste espérer qu'en sortant d'une cheminée si l'occasion se présentait, il réussirait de ce coté là. Faisant fi des regards moqueurs et des sourires en coin des aurors qui étaient venus avec lui et ceux déjà sur place, il observa la pièce. Il avait déjà mis les pieds au ministère un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà passé le museau dans le quartier des aurors. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait devait faire parti du quartier, mais en soi il était austère, et sans grande décoration. Une salle d'interrogation, ou un bureau d'investissement pensa-t-il tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la table sur laquelle il s'appuyait et qui ne soutenait que quelques papiers, un chandelier, donc en soit rien de bien intéressant.

« Pas trop déçu du manque de confort ? demanda un auror dont Orphée ignorait le nom. Un grand baraqué aux cheveux blonds paille. Physiquement et magiquement inintéressant.

- Et bien sachant que je suis traité comme un prisonnier sans savoir pourquoi, je suppose que je dois dire non. Je ne suis pas étonné de ce manque de confort.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous-êtes ici ? s'étonna une jeune femme, facilement reconnaissable à l'avenir, grâce à ses cheveux couleur prune noués ce jour là en catogan lâche.

- Et bien on va t'expliquer Lord Selwyn, reprit une voix qui en soit sonnait désagréablement dans les oreilles d'Orphée, monsieur Potter père. Si tu es ici, c'est simplement pour plusieurs petites choses. Premièrement, tu n'as pas été déclaré en temps que sacrifié.

- Mon père ne l'a pas fait, allez lui en parler, oh j'oubliais il est mort, merci de me le rappeler. Ensuite j'ai plus de quinze ans, je ne suis plus un sacrifié.

- Deuxièmement continua le chef de la brigade, imperturbable, sans écouter les railleries du jeune homme, tu n'as pas fait part de ton cas de « survivant » quand à ton état de sacrifié … »

Au mot survivant, Orphée ne put s'empêcher de rire. Non là c'était la meilleure. Sous Harry il était le Survivant, celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort, le Golden Boy, celui qui ne pouvait mourir, celui qui ressortait toujours vivant de ses confrontations avec le Lord Noir, et voila que dans le passé, il devenait également un survivant. C'en était presque trop pour les nerfs du garçon tandis qu'il riait d'une manière psychotique s'attirant des regards étranges de la part des cinq aurors qui l'entouraient. Mais il n'en n'avait cure. Non, il fallait juste qu'il extériorise ses sentiments comme disait sa mère. Cassandre Selwyn née Prince pas Lily Potter née Evans, vu qu'il n'aurait jamais des conseils de sa part en temps que mère, mais simplement en temps qu'amie. Il lui fallut du temps pour calmer ses rires nerveux, du temps pour sourire à nouveau de manière hautaine à tous ses aurors. Mais le temps il en avait non ? De toute façon il était là pour plusieurs jours.

« Désolé, c'était nerveux … Vous entendre Lord Potter, me dire que je suis un survivant, c'est assez risible.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je tiens juste à ajouter la dernière inculpation contre vous, avait repris l'autre Lord, repassant étrangement au vouvoiement.

- Bizarrement je m'attends au pire ricana le jeune homme, ne prenant décidemment pas les sorciers autour de lui au sérieux. Car le faire pour lui, signifiait simplement reconnaître ses torts.

- Vous ne rirez plus après Lord Selwyn, et encore une fois Orphée put sentir toute la haine qu'avait le patriarche des Potter contre lui, quand celui prononça son nom. Vous êtes également ici pour non contrôle de votre magie, faisant de vous un danger pour la société.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit de votre ressort ? Que pouvez-vous faire ? M'éduquer ? Ne me faites pas rire. C'est d'un pathétisme …

- Vous éduquer non … rétorqua l'auror, et à ce moment, Orphée pensa avec frisson que Voldemort aurait eu la même voix. Mais nous allons brider votre magie, juste un accord avec votre famille …

- Essayez pour voir rétorqua le jeune homme de manière hargneuse, sa propre magie en accord avec l'entité qui l'avait amené à cette époque, se mettant à tournoyer autour de lui de manière protectrice. Je vous rappelle reprit-il d'une voix froide, que je suis le chef de ma famille et que je prends les décisions concernant celle-ci, et que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de brider ma magie. »

Il y a des moments où il vaut mieux se taire, ou encore ne pas tenter le diable et faire profil bas, que ce soit sous Harry ou encore sous Orphée, il aurait dû le savoir, mais le syndrome du héros, ou encore un peu trop arrogance, l'empêchait tout simplement de baisser la tête et de se laisser faire. Et puis baisser la tête c'était tout simplement avouer ces crimes tout comme cesser de répliquer, cesser d'avoir du mordant et de la rage à revendre. Sa magie formait comme un barrage entre lui et les aurors. Une barrière de haine, de force, car jamais on ne briderait sa magie, jamais au grand jamais. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se prendre ce sort là. Le mur de magie pur ne put rien faire, le rayon passa son chemin sans problème frappant le jeune homme au niveau du cœur. Et à nouveau il eut cette impression ô combien dérangeante de voir tout exploser autour de lui dans un jaillissement de couleur douloureux et il s'écroula, sous le murmure du sort.

« Legimens. »

**…**

« Miss Evans, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. soupira le professeur de Métamorphoses aux vues des piètres performances de l'élève pourtant la plus douée de sa promotion.

- Bien professeur.

- Hey Patmol … murmura James un peu plus loin dans la salle, derrière la jeune fille rousse. - Lily … Elle ne s'en remet pas non ?

- Jamesie … Tout Poudlard s'inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer.

- Et ton père demanda alors Remus du rang qui se trouvait devant les deux garçons, sans se retourner.

- Aucunes nouvelles. Le directeur m'a accordé la possibilité de joindre ma mère par la cheminée la veille, mais ça n'a rien donné, elle n'était au courant de rien, de plus mon père n'est pas rentré depuis qu'il est venu ici …

- Ca ne se passe pas comme ça d'habitude ? demanda, hésitant Peter à côté de Remus.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas souvenir, il n'est pas souvent à la maison donc … »

Et l'heure sonna. Etrangement, ça ne sonna pas comme une libération. Les maraudeurs prirent alors leur affaire, décidant d'attendre Lily en dehors de la pièce avec Judith et Loïs. Tous s'inquiétaient de l'état de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient bien que McGonagall comprendrait la situation et ne punirait pas trop sévèrement la jeune fille, mais l'inquiétude restait tout de même présente. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Lily sortit à son tour, tête basse, serrant contre elle ses livres. On voyait bien qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et ce fut naturellement que l'héritier des Potter la prit par les épaules. Une attitude protectrice, presque coupable également qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir. Il l'emmena alors dans son rythme de marche, serrée contre lui, les maraudeurs et les filles l'entourant essayant de la faire sourire, certains avec des grimaces comme Sirius, mais la jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et s'effondra en pleurs contre l'épaule de James.

« Lily ! Lily Jolie, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas … Allez, sèche tes larmes …

- James … Il ne reviendra pas n'est-ce pas ? Même le professeur McGonagall l'a dit. Elle a dit que je ne devais pas penser à lui, que ça n'était plus de notre ressort, qu'il …

- Chut Lily, le père de James ne condamnera jamais un innocent tu sais, s'essaya Remus avec une voix douce.

- Menteur ! Vous avez tous vu comment Orphée était avec Lord Potter. Ils se haïssent, en tout cas le père de James le hait ! Tout ça … Tout ça parce qu'il est un Selwyn ! La voix de Lily était montée dans les aigus et ce ne fut que l'étreinte réconfortante de James, qui l'empêcha d'hurler.

- Lily … Certes, les Selwyn sont une famille noire, comme la mienne mais s'il est si gentil comme tu le dis, le père de James saura faire la part des choses, tenta à son tour Sirius, sans comprendre que ses paroles ne faisait que rendre la jeune fille plus hystérique encore.

- Menteur ! Il est aussi borné que son fils. Ca se voyait dans son attitude ! Ils vont le torturer, et à la fin, Orphée … Orphée … Orphée va avouer tout ce qu'ils voudront, et ils l'emmèneront à Azkaban ! »

James essayait d'éviter les coups de poing de Lily, que celle-ci ne cessait de marteler contre son torse. Finalement se fut Remus qui la ceintura, lui promettant d'une voix douce qu'ils aideraient Orpherus du mieux qu'ils pourraient. Mais dans le fond, le jeune homme ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, que pouvait faire une bande d'adolescents, certains à peine majeur, d'autres n'ayant encore que seize ans contre la brigade la plus connue des Aurors d'Angleterre ? Une fois la jeune fille calmée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner à la salle commune plutôt que de faire face à la grande salle. Lily n'était pas en état pour faire face à la curiosité malsaine, et les maraudeurs pouvaient bien se targuer d'être courageux, se confronter la bande de Sang Purs de Serpentard n'avait rien des plus amusants ces temps-ci. De plus Rogue n'était en rien des plus aimables et des plus avenants depuis que son cousin était aux « arrêts ». Comme quoi même Rogue avait du cœur, enfin pour sa famille.

**…**

« William, il se réveille … annonça une voix près de lui.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Répondit le dénommé William, celui-ci passant une main rapide sur le front du jeune homme. - Il est encore fiévreux, il ne pourra pas donner des réponses claires et concises. On a encore de la potion Julia ?

- Je pense que Thomas en a encore quelques flacons. Mais dur à dire après l'attaque … D'ailleurs si je puis me permettre pourquoi …

- Pourquoi je reste ici ? demanda la voix du Lord qui semblait avoir un ton amusé. Orphée, car c'était bien lui le bel endormi, ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il y avait de forte chance pour que Lord Potter s'amuse de la situation.

- Oui … Nous avons réussi à faire deux prisonniers …

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur tortureur dirons-nous. Alphard s'en occupe très bien, de plus ceux sont des mangemorts de seconde zone. »

A l'entente du mot mangemort, Orphée ne put s'empêcher de grogner, attirant l'attention de ses deux « chaperons », et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire le mot Quidditch, il se retrouva, avec une potion dans la bouche. Se forçant à l'avaler, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, grimaçant quand à la lumière. Deux minutes plus tard, sa tête avait décidé d'arrêter la course d'hippogriffes, le soulageant de migraines affreuses, et il pouvait voir convenablement sans que la lumière ne l'aveugle. Première chose qu'il nota, il n'était plus au ministère. Ou alors on avait changé les cellules pour les prisonniers en de magnifiques chambres d'hôte, tout confort. D'ailleurs il était allongé dans un lit qui ressemblait à celui d'une princesse, ou alors de quelqu'un de noble, vu la douceur des draps, de la soie nota-t-il, et les rideaux blanc qui entouraient celui-ci. Se relevant péniblement, il remarqua une chose qui le froissa quelque peu. Les menottes qu'il avait au niveau des poignets. Et en y pensant bien, elles étaient une restriction pour sa magie. Donc, il était toujours « prisonnier » des aurors, même s'il préférait de loin la chambre, qu'à la cellule froide dans laquelle il était arrivé … Il y était arrivé quand d'ailleurs ?

« Combien … commença-t-il, essayant de se faire à sa voix rauque. Depuis combien de temps … Suis-je ici ?

- Hum dans cette chambre ? Depuis hier soir … Sinon, vous avez « dormi » depuis cinq jours je pense.

- Cinq jours ! Mais … Ah, je vois … Occlumentie trop poussé …

- Bravo monsieur Selwyn continua le Lord Potter d'un ton sarcastique, prenant la suite de la jeune femme, qu'Orphée analysa comme Julia. Mais l'Occlumentie à elle seule n'aurait pas pu vous causer un si long « sommeil ». Il y a de grands sorts emmêlés autour de votre esprit. Lady Selwyn à tout mon respect. Son travail est toujours d'une beauté inégalable, et toujours aussi parfait. Du vrai art …

- William … coupa la jeune femme amusée.

- Ah pardon. Donc, vous ne nous laissez guère le choix, de plus au vue de la situation …

- Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Il a attaqué, et vous êtes arrivés trop tard ? demanda Orphée, un brin sarcastique. Son attitude aurait pu paraitre ignoble, mais la peine dans ses yeux était sincère quand aux familles décédées.

- Comment pouvez-vous … demanda la dénommée Julia, interloquée. Ah, vous avez entendu notre conversation. »

Orphée acquiesça d'un signe de tête même si la vérité était toute autre. S'il avait des migraines, ce n'était simplement pas à cause de la Légimencie exercée sur lui, non loin de là. C'est juste et simplement le fait qu'il avait réussi à voir l'attaque comme toujours. Ses visions n'avaient pas disparu avec son changement de personnalité. Il était encore lié à Voldemort. Un bien pour un mal, et une fois encore c'était le « héros » en lui qui parlait. Le côté borné et fier des Potter. Il devrait se battre contre Voldemort ici également, mais pour l'instant n'étant pas son ennemi attitré, il pouvait l'espionner sans risque. Même si il s'était promis d'arrêter de jouer aux justiciers, ce qui finissait à la longue de le priver de ceux qu'il aime, il pouvait y aller sans mal dans cette époque. Parce que ce n'était pas ses amis, non, il n'avait aucune attache, non rien de tout cela. Pourtant il eut un hoquet de stupeur, en pensant à ça. Il tenait déjà aux gens de cette époque. A sa mère Lily, aux filles Judith et Loïs, de même qu'aux élèves qui n'avaient pas peur de lui parler. Il avait déjà des points d'attache.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Orpherus, vous avez encore des migraines ?

- Ah … Non ça ira … répondit-il alors à Julia, la voix hésitante.

- Bon, si vous voulez bien répondre à nos questions, que l'on puisse boucler votre dossier, ça serait parfait, continua le Lord, s'asseyant au bord du lit, une plume d'un bleu étrange volant près de lui. – Ceci est une plume de vérité, elle tournera d'un rouge criard, si elle sent que vos paroles qu'elle retransmet sur un parchemin sont fausses.

- Bien. Je n'ai donc vraiment plus le choix.

- Non en effet …

- Williams ! Tu ne vas pas l'interroger jusqu'à trois heures du matin quand même ? Il est convalescent ! cria une voix depuis la porte, celle-ci semblant s'écarter d'elle-même sur le passage de la personne à qui la voix appartenait.

- Lord Selwyn, laissez-moi vous présenter ma femme Elisabeth Potter. »

Orphée eut un regard intéressé pour la nouvelle venue. Elle avait en effet un caractère plutôt fonceur comme James, et il semblait que le regard pétillant de celui-ci lui venait de sa mère. S'inclinant poliment devant elle, il lui rendit son sourire avant de se faire agresser par une potion, qui au goût lui sembla être de la pimentine. Les effets qui suivirent lui confirmèrent que c'était bien de la pimentine. Après quelques instants à digérer la potion, il releva la tête pour observer cette femme si prévenante qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler Molly Weasley. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, contenant quelques mèches plus claires, retenus en un chignon simple, et ses yeux verts laissés voir des paillettes brunes dans ceux-ci. Elle avait facilement plus de cinquante ans, mais du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, Orphée se doutait bien que c'était une femme aimante, qu'il ne fallait pas troubler. Comme il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, James avait hérité pas mal du côté de sa mère, même si il tenait plus du côté de son père côté apparence. Un judicieux mélange en soit. Comme lui avant, pensa-t-il attendri. Il avait tout du côté apparence de James, et avait gardé les yeux de Lily, mais son caractère était un savant mélange explosif de douceur et de fougue comme lui avait dit une fois Sirius …

« Lord …

- Orpherus, pour vous Milady, je m'en voudrais de vous imposer un titre alors que je ne dois être qu'un enfant à vos yeux, répondit-il, la coupant d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se faire appeler Lord par cette femme, c'était un manque de respect évitant pour ce qu'elle était.

- Orpherus, si vous me permettez, pourriez-vous répondre à votre interrogatoire demain ? J'ai un repas sur le feu, et un invité qui s'impatiente. De plus vous devez avoirs faim non ?

- C'est bon Eli, je l'interrogerais demain … Tendez les mains Lord Selwyn demanda-alors le patriarche Potter, tandis qu'Orphée s'exécutait. Un coup de baguette plus tard, ses menottes furent changées en deux bracelet qui malheureusement pour notre sorcier, lui bridait toujours sa magie.

- Merci Milady, le temps de faire une toilette rapide, et je vous suis.

- Parfait. Julia, Will, descendons. Orpherus, quand vous sortirez, demandez Milly, elle vous conduira jusqu'à la salle à manger. »

Une fois les dernières recommandations faites, la porte se referma sur les trois personnes, et Orphée put enfin souffler. Il avait réussi on ne sait comment à s'adapter sans trop de mal à tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis son réveil. Et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que commencer. Un regard dans l'air, et un millième de seconde à peine suffit pour que la Magie se manifeste, la brise agitant les rideaux, et laissant couler comme un rire. Un rire qui rassura Orphée, celui-ci s'autorisant alors à relâcher vraiment toute la pression. Elle était toujours là, veillant sur lui, se manifestant pour le soutenir comme dans le bureau ou encore à Poudlard. Elle était devenue comme son ombre suivant les moindres de ses décisions, le guidant, ou l'empêchant de se faire souffrir encore plus. Mais il savait qu'elle avait des limites. Il savait qu'un être humain connaissait des peines et des souffrances, sinon il n'était pas humain juste un robot, une poupée à peine capable de bouger tout au mieux.

« Je vais bien … Arrête de t'inquiéter, sinon les gens se demanderont pourquoi je parle seule. »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exprimer à haute voix. Et le simple fait d'entendre que sa voix avait repris son timbre cristallin l'avait réussi, surtout quand à peine la phrase prononcée, il avait senti comme un courant de chaleur. La Magie semblait s'amuser de sa remarque. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Parler à haute voix, ça ne ferait que rajouter un crime sur sa liste. Il ne manquait plus qu'on l'apprenne à Poudlard et Potter Junior voudrait le faire enfermer non plus à Azkaban, mais à Ste Mangouste pour folie. En parlant de Potter, il se leva, se décidant à faire son brin de toilettes comme il l'avait dit. Autant ne pas faire attendre Lord Potter et sa famille, surtout quand il se trouvait dans leur manoir. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre une douche, donc ce fut à regret qu'il ne fit que se débarbouiller, et s'asperger de parfum espérant qu'une douche lui serait offerte à la fin du repas. Changeant néanmoins de chemise, ayant trouvé sa valisette dans un coin, un dernier regard sur le miroir après s'être recoiffé longuement, il fut fin prêt pour descendre. Appelant alors d'une voix douce le nom de l'elfe de maison que Lady Potter avait mis à son service pour la soirée, il suivit la créature à travers un dédale de couloir. Même si il se doutait que le manoir ne devait pas être aussi grand que celui des Malefoy, il l'était assez pour que lui se perde. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi James n'était pas resté dans le manoir familial ? Sans doute besoin de sortir de ce cocon, et de vivre pleinement son amour avec Lily. Sans doute quelque chose du genre oui. Descendant enfin les derniers escaliers, il rejoignit l'elfe qui venait d'ouvrir deux grandes portes pour le faire entrer dans ce qu'il présumait être la salle à manger, quand il se figea, à l'entrée de la salle, son regard se braquant sur l'invité. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres de son vis-à-vis tandis que la voix de celui-ci ne tardait pas à résonner alors, d'un ton tout bonnement amusé.

« _Dobrii vecher malenkii print._ »

**…**

« Lily mais attends ! Où vas-tu encore comme ça ? »

La jeune femme n'écoutait pas les cris de James, ni encore la voix désespérée de Sirius qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que le genre de femme de sa trempe était un sujet d'incompréhension pour son esprit. Elle n'entendit pas moins les rires d'amusements du groupe de Gryffondors devant lequel ils venaient de passer, ni les halètements de Peter qui courait derrière et encore moins les soupirs de Remus, sans doute l'un des rares à réussir à suivre son allure sans trop d'efforts de sa part. Et pourtant Lily était souvent à l'écoute des gens autour d'elle, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Mais ce jour là, elle avait d'autres priorités que de s'occuper des réclamations des maraudeurs. Coinçant le livre qui avait occupé toute sa soirée sous son bras, elle accéléra le pas, consciente que les quatre garçons la suivaient, mais plus encore concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ne cessait de s'admonester mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un détail d'une pareille importance, surtout elle ! Elle qui passait son temps dans la bibliothèque, qui avait voulu tout savoir du monde sorcier et ce depuis sa première année, elle n'y avait pas pensé.

« Lily ! La voix de James, et la main sur son poignet arrêta la jeune femme dans son élan. Celle-ci se retourna alors vers la bête noire de ses années à Poudlard, haussant alors un sourcil.

- Quoi Potter ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis pressée ?

- Si, il le voit, ne sors pas tes griffes Evans, reprit à côté Sirius, légèrement essoufflé. On aimerait juste savoir où tu cours comme ça. On faisait nos devoirs avec toi, et bam, tu te lèves d'un coup et tu t'en vas. L'appel de la faim ?

- Ne sois pas stupide Black. Je ne suis pas sous les ordres de mon estomac, contrairement à certains. Non, je dois voir quelqu'un.

- Et qui donc ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, et si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, c'est un membre de la famille d'Orphée. Répondit la jeune femme cassante, regardant presque avec regret le dégout qui venait de s'installer sur son visage.

- Snivellus ?

- Non je ne pense pas James. Du côté de son père Lily ? Demanda alors la voix douce de Remus.

- Mais il n'a que son cousin Ignatus du côté de son père non ? » Coupa alors Peter qui avait enfin repris son souffle.

C'est alors que Lily reprit le livre qu'elle avait placé sous son bras pour le montrer non sans un air exaspéré au passage. Elle venait de comprendre que si les quatre Gryffondors en face d'elle n'avaient pas toute l'explication, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Or pour trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait, elle devait se renseigner au près des gens de sa maison. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait par Merlin. Désignant alors la couverture du grimoire qu'elle tenait, les maraudeurs s'intéressèrent alors à l'ouvrage. C'était un livre sur la généalogie des grandes familles de Sang Pur. Or il allait sans dire que la famille Selwyn était l'une des plus anciennes et des plus connues. Croisant alors les regards surpris et interrogatifs des quatre, elle ouvrit le livre à l'endroit où elle avait laissé un marque-page, leur permettant de voir à quelle branche de la famille Selwyn avait eu l'attention de la jeune fille pendant au moins une nuit. Vu qu'à peine le matin arrivé, elle s'était sauvé, ils ne pouvaient nier l'importance de ce livre pour faire réagir Lily précédemment amorphe et comme endeuillée par la disparition d'Orpherus.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres branches aussi proches de celle des Selwyn murmura alors Sirius, son regard parcourant les lignes rapidement, s'arrêtant sur certains noms.

- Parce qu'on oublie souvent que le père d'Orphée n'a pas eu qu'un seul frère, mais aussi une sœur.

- Qui semble avoir réussi sa vie semblerait-il …

- Potter, ne commence pas. Je disais qu'on oubliait souvent la tante d'Orphée, car elle a perdu le nom des Selwyn en se mariant.

- Et donc Lily, demanda alors Remus d'un ton doux, l'un des enfants de ce mariage est ici ?

- Oui, à Serdaigle en deuxième année je crois. Et oui Potter continua-t-elle sous le regard surpris de James, tous les Sang Purs que tu considères comme de mauvaises fréquentations ne sont pas à Serpentard, maintenant si vous permettez … »

La jeune fille d'un mouvement gracile quoi que sec, referma l'ancien ouvrage, avant de le replacer sous son bras, et de reprendre sa marche, cette fois-ci bel et bien suivi des quatre maraudeurs, qui semblaient ne plus vouloir la lâcher, la curiosité les ayant pris au nez également. Pourtant la jeune femme rousse ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait l'autre cousin d'Orphée, il y avait également beaucoup de chances qu'elle l'ait croisé sans même sans rendre compte. D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle le reconnaître ? Est-ce qu'il avait une quelconque ressemblance avec Orphée, ou bien tenait-il tout de l'apparence physique de son père ? Entrant enfin dans la grande salle, la Préfète en Chef cessa de se poser des questions. Elle demanderait à un Serdaigle. Point à la ligne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se casser la tête pour ça. S'approchant d'un Serdaigle de son année, elle le salua et sans perdre de temps lui demanda l'objet de son approche vers la table des Serdaigles. Son vis-à-vis la regarda étrangement avant de chercher dans la salle et lui pointer un bout éloigné de sa propre table. Le remerciant vivement, elle reprit son pas rapide, avant de se poster devant la personne en question, toussotant poliment pour avoir son intérêt.

«Dobraye utro …commença alors Sirius avec un ton gêné et peu sur. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se mettait à parler Russe.

- Je parle très bien Anglais vous savez. Et je ne serais pas blessé si vous ne vous essayez pas au Russe. répondit l'autre cousin d'Orphée un sourire amusé, mais avec une extrême politesse, sa voix tintant comme du cristal. Enchanteresse.

- Tu, enfin vous … Vous êtes bien Lorelei Nikolaïevitch ?

- Oui, et vous pouvez me tutoyer Lily Evans. Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez me trouver. »

Rougissant alors sous le regard du jeune garçon, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que plus tard avec son côté noble et sa façon d'être, il briserait bien des cœurs. Le jeune homme devait être en seconde année, et il abordait une magnifique couleur blonde, les cheveux assez longs pour lui tomber à la base du cou, une chevelure où l'on rêvait de passer ses mains dedans. Mais ce qui rendrait folle les filles d'ici peu c'était cette magnifique couleur violine qu'il abordait dans ses yeux. Secouant alors la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle inclina ensuite la tête poliment pour le saluer. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour craquer face à un enfant de deux ans que diable.

« Désolé de t'embêter pendant ton repas … Mais …commença alors Lily, les larmes pointant dans ses yeux. La mention d'Orphée la faisait souffrir, elle voulait tellement de ses nouvelles.

- Ne pleure pas. Il va bien. Il est hébergé au Manoir Potter, on le traitera bien là-bas je suppose …

- Dans ma maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

- Hum, il aurait été inconvenant de laisser un Lord dans une prison, c'est comme si vous envoyez le Prince de Russie à Azkaban. Ridicule. Répondit le Serdaigle, un sourire amusé. Les Lords d'Angleterre avaient des droits, des principes. Chose que la plupart avait oublié, pensant simplement que ce n'était qu'un titre.

- Mais il va bien hein … Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas pour le dernier point. Mais avec la personne qui se trouve à ses côtés, il ne pourra qu'aller bien. » Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles et un sourire charmant que l'enfant reprit son déjeuner, non sans avoir invité les maraudeurs et la jeune femme à manger avec lui. Après tout, il se doutait bien que les questions allaient pleuvoir d'ici peu.

**…**

Orphée était resté figé à l'entente de la voix. Il n'avait depuis, plus lâché le regard de l'invité des Potter. Invité qui lui avait parlé en Russe, et qui l'avait appelé prince, rien que ça. Forcément. Des souvenirs qu'il avait de son passé en temps qu'Orphée il n'y en avait qu'un pour l'appeler ainsi. Un, et sans doute l'un des rares auxquels il aurait pu confier sa vie. Esquissant un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à un rictus, son regard se glaça tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour non sans avoir lâché un « Dasvidania Ludwig ! » aussi polaire que pouvait l'être la Russie en plein mois d'hiver. Pourtant le dénommé Ludwig non choqué pour deux sous, l'attrapa par le bras avant de le serrer dans ses bras, avec un ricanement qu'Orpherus comprit sans mal. Un ricanement qui voulait dire « Bravo, mais ça marche pas avec moi ».

« Hoy, _dear Prince_ …

- Tu comptes me faire toutes les langues de ton répertoire Lulu ? coupa Orphée, non sans un sourire mesquin quand au surnom qu'il venait de donner.

- Pardon Oz, la joie de te revoir petit prince.

- Et tu te sens obliger de m'appeler petit prince à chaque fois ? De plus je te rappelle qu'Oz est un magicien.

- Hum hum, toussota Lord Potter pour avoir l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. Les deux se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers lui, le plus jeune rougissant adorablement, tandis que le Russe, affichait un sourire amusé.

- Le repas. » continua Mme Potter, sonnant alors le rassemblement autour de la table.

Orphée s'excusa poliment avant de s'asseoir en face de la maitresse de maison, et à côté de son cousin, William Potter occupant le bout de table. C'était quelque peu étrange pour lui. Il mangeait avec ses grands parents en temps qu'Harry et avec son cousin en temps qu'Orphée, de quoi devenir dingue. Après s'être assis, il remarqua l'absence de Julia et questionna les Maîtres des lieux, ceux-ci lui répondirent qu'elle avait des affaires et avait dû refuser le repas, s'excusant au près d'eux, lui compris. D'un geste de la main Elisabeth Potter appela les elfes de maison pour qu'il s'occupe de faire apparaître le dîner qu'elle avait préparé. Le repas préparé était simple, sans grandes fioritures comme on aurait pu s'y attendre dans de hautes familles, mais incontestablement délicieux. Tandis qu'il mangeait l'entrée dans le silence calme et relaxant qui s'était instauré, il capta le regard curieux de la seule femme à table, et d'un mouvement de tête gracieux, l'enjoignit à poser ses questions. Après tout, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien répondre à la plupart des questions qu'on lui poserait, et il doutait que celle de Mme Potter concerne les raisons de son emprisonnement ou autres, il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là.

« Ainsi donc vous êtes cousins …

- Yeap Oz est le fils du frère de ma mère. répondit alors Ludwig tout sourire. Sans doute qu'il n'en pouvait plus du silence.

- On a été éduqué ensemble, durant notre jeunesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à Dumstrang et que je reste au manoir. Il venait toujours chez nous, va savoir pourquoi.

- Je t'aimais bien. La première que je t'ai vu j'ai cru que t'étais une fille.

- Hey s'insurgea alors Orphée. Certes, il avait toujours eu les cheveux longs, mais il ne ressemblait pas à une fille.

- Est-ce que ça fait de vous un Lord, Ludwig, demanda alors William Potter, non sans avoir pouffé auparavant quand à la comparaison d'Orphée à une jeune fille.

- Non. En Russie, il n'y a pas de Lord. Je porte le titre de Prince, parce que mon père descend de la dernière famille royale les Nikolaïevitch.

- Mais ce n'est pas Andreu Romanov, le prince actuel de la Russie Magique ?

- Si Lord Potter, mais les Romanov sont ceux qui prennent le pouvoir, sinon on a plusieurs famille dîtes Princière. La notre, les Feodorovitch, et les Aleksandrovitch, pour ne citer que les principales. Nous avons pris nos noms de famille, dus à nos ancêtres.

- Mais en vérité Ludwig porte le nom de Nikolaïevitch Romanov, et par exemple sa sœur Isadora, elle porte le nom de Nikalaïevna Romanova … Un peu compliqué non ? ajouta Orphée, essayant d'aider son cousin, sur une notion qu'il avait mis quatre ans à comprendre.

- Résumons reprit Elisabeth intéressée. Vos noms finissent en « vitch » quand vous êtes des garçons, et en « vna » quand vous êtes des filles. Vu que vous descendez de la famille impériale des Romanov vous pouvez prendre ce nom, et pour les filles ça devient Romanova c'est cela ?

- A peu près. Il y a donc façon de changer le masculin en féminin mais n'en parlons pas. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que nous sommes Princes et Princesses de Russie, que par titre, rien à voir avec celui de Lord. »

Orphée eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'il attaquait le plat. Ce genre de discussion le ramenait en arrière ou quand naïvement du haut de ses dix ans, il avait essayé de comprendre la complexité de la famille de sa tante, et de leurs noms étrange. Il n'avait pas réussi à concevoir le fait qu'on changer de nom de famille suivant le fait d'être un garçon ou une fille, et à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'une grande famille russe, des maux de tête le prenait soudainement, bizarrement. Mais il avait vite compris la différence entre un Lord et un Prince. N'importe qui pouvait devenir Prince en épousant une Princesse d'un quelconque pays. Ce titre n'avait presque plus de sens de toute façon. Si on avait la fortune qui suivait, ça allait, sinon ce n'était qu'un moyen de se pavaner. A défaut le titre de Lord était un droit que seul douze famille avaient. Personne d'autre dans le monde magique s'entend, ne pouvait prétendre au titre de Lord, si il n'était pas l'héritier principal d'une de ses familles, ou le successeur en droit, si la famille venait à s'éteindre, et on s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas d'après son père.

« D'ailleurs reprit Ludwig, pourriez-vous m'expliquer le système des Lords, mon oncle me l'avait déjà expliqué, mais j'ai toujours du mal à m'en sortir.

- Que savez-vous d'abord demanda William Potter, conciliant et prêt à expliquer un peu de la culture Anglaise à ce jeune homme Russe.

- Et bien, n'est pas Lord qui veut. Que c'est simplement les Héritiers des douze plus grandes familles Anglaises qui peuvent et sinon … Je pense que j'ignore tout de leurs devoirs, et de leurs droits.

- Tête de linotte … soupira Orphée néanmoins amusé.

- Pardon, ô my Lord. Répondit Ludwig totalement diverti par la situation. A croire qu'il n'était venu que pour ça. Se divertir, souvent à ses dépends et non se soucier de savoir si il était en vie après avoir été emprisonné par la Brigade d'Auror la plus réputée d'Angleterre.

- Les Lords reprit alors William pour en revenir au sujet, ont le devoir d'assurer tout d'abord la borne marche du pays. Certes le premier ministre à le pouvoir, le Magenmagot s'occupe de la justice, et à nous les Lords Anglais, nous avons le devoir de tenir conseil pour soutenir ou pas les décisions du Premier Ministre. Par exemple, nous pouvons censurer une motion qu'on trouve injuste, suite à un vote durant notre conseil. On se réunit tous les mois à des endroits différents, ou encore en urgence quand on n'a guère le choix.

- En soixante je suppose, pour déclarer Voldemort comme un ennemi à abattre ?

- Exactement Selwyn. Pour nos privilèges, je suppose que le titre en est un, ensuite, il y a ceux qui concernent notre fonction. »

Le long du repas, Orphée ne cessa de sourire. Que se soit aux pitreries de Ludwig, ou encore quand à l'attitude de Mme Potter qui lui rappelait celle de Mme Weasley. Il avait l'impression que James avait sans doute les meilleurs parents qu'on puisse rêver, et encore une fois il se promit mentalement. Il changerait le futur, il détruirait Voldemort en temps qu'Orpherus Selwyn pour que le jeune Harry puisse vivre une vie comme celle qu'il voyait là. Dans un foyer aimant, entouré de frères et sœurs si possible, et sans aucune peur pour l'avenir, ou ce qu'il se passait dehors. Tandis que son cousin aidait la maîtresse des lieux à débarasser la table, sous la directive d'un des elfes du manoir, Orphée s'avança vers l'autre Lord, celui-ci semblant vous parler.

« Puis-je être honnête avec vous Orpherus ? questionna-t-il surprenant le plus jeune quand à l'appellation.

- Bien sûr Lord Potter. Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je pense que je vous ai peut-être un peu jugé rapidement. Que ce soit par rapport à ce que pensait mon fils, ou encore votre nom de famille. Concéda le Lord, lui mettant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains. Un fond bien entendu.

- Et bien, je dois dire que vos mots me touchent, mais ce qui est fait, n'est plus à refaire, n'est-ce pas.

- Hélas oui. Mais si seulement demain, vous vouliez bien m'expliquer votre histoire …

- Je pense que cela peut se faire répondit Orphée surprit dans le bon sens de la prise de conscience de son hébergeur.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser à présent. La chambre que vous avez, dispose de tout le confort possible, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci bien Lord Potter … Bonne soirée. »

Prenant ainsi congés, Orphée inclina légèrement sa tête avant de retourner vers la salle à manger pour récupérer son cousin. L'attrapant au vol tandis qu'il semblait décider à faire voler des assiettes au grand dam des elfes des Potter, il souhaita également une bonne nuit à Elizabeth, avant de trainer Ludwig sur son sillage, près à l'écouter jusqu'au bout, tant qu'au final, il finissait dans son lit, à dormir et à reprendre des forces. Regardant le Russe agir comme si de rien n'était, lui racontant les dernières nouvelles sur Isadora sa jeune sœur ou alors Lorelei à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mentalement il ne pu s'empêcher de remercier la Magie qu'il commençait à considérer comme une confidente pour lui. Il la remerciait pour cette famille qu'elle lui offrait, lui qui en avait toujours rêvé.


	6. Les pleurs des Ames

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Même si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, je les lis toutes avec attention, et essaye de prendre en compte les points de vue de chaque. Par la suite, je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai respecté un peu plus mes délais. Bonne lecture x3 De plus je tiens à prévenir que mon ordinateur ayant rendu l'âme, je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder un rythme soutenu.

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé par ma Bêta. La version corrigée et revue arriva d'ici peu. x3

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Les pleurs des Ames.**_

La nuit avait été calme. Une nuit sans rêve, une nuit de repos. Orphée avait pu fermer les yeux, sûr que cette fois-ci il ne se passerait rien. Il avait juste omis un détail. Un détail qui s'appelait Ludwig, un détail qui se trouvait être un de ses cousins. C'était Ludwig Nikolaïevitch, aussi pompeux qu'immature, ce très cher garçon qui semblait ne pas connaître le sens du mot repos, et qui venait tout simplement de le tirer de son lit. En effet sans trop comprendre, alors qu'il émergeait à peine du monde des rêves, il se retrouva assis sur les genoux du Russe, celui-ci jouant avec ses cheveux et semblant le considérer comme une poupée. Soupirant presque, il délogea la main de ses cheveux d'une tape sèche sur celle-ci, lui prouvant qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Pour ce qui était de sortir de l'étreinte de son cousin, ça c'était une autre affaire, et Orphée le savait. C'est pourquoi sans aucune résistance, il ne fit que s'installer un peu mieux dans l'étreinte de son aîné, pestant mentalement sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus six ans, et qu'il avait passé l'âge d'être sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda alors le russe.

- Patraque … répondit-il, essayant de se réveiller un peu mieux en vain.

- Je t'ai fait apporter du fromage blanc, Tatie t'en donnait toujours quand tu étais malade … »

La scène aurait pu paraître d'une douceur incroyable malgré le caractère des deux diables et c'était le cas. Tout le caractère fonceur et teigneux, aussi bien d'Harry que d'Orphée semblait avoir fondu dans la nuit ou face à cet être. Ludwig était un peu le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pourtant si Orphée tenait du côté des Prince niveau apparence, Ludwig ne lui ressemblait en rien et tenait plutôt du côté des Selwyn, pan qui lui faisait défaut. Le jeune homme affichait en effet, une peau légèrement mate, avec de magnifiques cheveux dont la teinte ressemblait au dernier rougeoiement des braises d'un feu de cheminée. Grand, musclé juste comme il le fallait, Ludwig avait une attitude princière et un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs. Aussi différent que possible de Lorelei, son jeune frère, qui avait hérité ses traits arien des Nikolaïevitch, et ses yeux violets de sa mère. A sa différence, Ludwig avait des yeux dont le bleu électrique aurait pu figer n'importe qui dans un mouvement, tout comme séduire la plus austère des créatures. Se laissant nourrir à la béquer, reste d'anciens souvenirs, il savait qu'en temps qu'Orphée, il avait une confiance infini en cet homme. Sans doute encore plus qu'Harry aurait pu en avoir en Ron ou Hermione.

« Dis Oz … Après Poudlard, Maman a dit que tu pouvais venir habiter à la maison si c'était trop dur pour toi …

- Allez vivre dans la royauté ? Merci bien mais non …

- Ca te changerait pas des masses, ricana gentiment Ludwig, même s'il comprenait le point de vu de son cousin.

- Tu sais Lulu … Je me dis que tout ce qui m'arrive est irréel, que si je me pince, tout redeviendra comme avant, ça fait un peu mal tu sais … Ils ne sont plus là.

- Orpherus … commença son cousin, et le concerné savait bien que l'emploi de son véritable prénom signifiait que celui-ci était sérieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ma famille a commencé les recherches pour savoir qui a pu incendier votre manoir …

- Ne vous fatiguez pas … Je sais très bien qui l'a fait … »

La voix d'Orphée s'était montré ferme, froide comme il le sied à une personne de son rang. Merlin qu'en tant qu'Harry, il avait détesté les Sang Pur et leur vision des choses comme celle de Malfoy pour ne citer que lui. Pourtant maintenant il commençait à comprendre certaines lois, certaines traditions, même si le jeu de cette caste le rendait malade. Sa famille en temps que Selwyn avait été tuée intentionnellement pour avoir la possibilité de grappiller du pouvoir qu'ils avaient en temps que branche dite « principale ». La mort de ses parents pour un peu de pouvoir, ça il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter, c'était bien trop cruel. Comme tout enfant de Sang dit pur, il avait été éduqué dans le sens où la famille prônait avant tout. La famille, le respect qu'on en avait, l'image qu'on donnait d'elle. On lui avait pris sa famille deux fois. Une fois en temps qu'Harry le forçant à vivre chez les Dursley, l'autre fois ici, le forçant à faire face à ce monde où la guerre était le quotidien. Il refusait de se laisser faire. Tout son être criait vengeance, et il savait que la Magie ne l'arrêterait pas. Même si la haine et la vengeance ne menait à rien, elle concevait le choix de son enfant. Elle le soutiendrait semblait-elle lui dire à travers une légère brise.

« Orpherus ? demanda la voix douce de Ludwig, le sortant de sa réflexion.

- Ils sont en mon pouvoir Ludwig … Ils sont à ma merci, eux et bientôt ça sera leur maître.

- Tu comptes t'opposer à Lui ?

- Pourquoi pas moi. Répliqua Orphée, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, se dégageant de l'étreinte protectrice des bras de son cousin, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Me soutiendras-tu ?

- Je te soutiendrais toujours mon petit Prince.

- Arrête avec ça ! »

Il semblait que l'instant sérieux venait de s'évaporer dans l'air, quand la voix presque boudeuse d'Orphée avait retenti. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta sur son cousin, l'assiette de fromage blanc, vite reposée sur l'une des tables de nuit, tandis que commençait dans la chambre l'une des plus mémorables batailles de chatouilles et d'oreillers qu'aurait pu connaître l'endroit. Après ce charmant intermède, qui avait su calmer les esprits de vengeance et dissiper quelque peu la douleur, Orpherus décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Poussant son cousin de son lit, non sans plusieurs soupirs sur la lourdeur de celui-ci, il réussit à sortir des draps à son tour et également des nuages de plumes pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, attrapa le léger bagage qu'il avait pris avec lui. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la salle carrelée, qu'il entendit Ludwig commencer à lancer des sorts pour remettre en état la pièce. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais sa baguette devait encore être chez William. Une fois, lavé, habillé, il sortit hors de la pièce d'eau, nouant machinalement ses cheveux en une tresse grossière. Respecter la demande de sa mère ne l'aider à paraître des plus virils. Il était sûr que sous Harry il était plus musclé que ça, malgré les privations. Soupirant, il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la psyché sous les ricanements de Ludwig, avant de le suivre direction le salon, les deux jeunes hommes ayant loupé l'heure du petit déjeuner.

« Est-ce vous allez bien Orpherus ? demanda alors la voix prévenant de Mme Potter, tandis qu'il franchissait la porte du salon.

- Euh oui, je vous remercie mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai croisé Ludwig qui m'a demandée un bol de fromage blanc pour calmer vos maux donc …

- Ah non, quand je dormais mal, ou quand je me sentais nauséeux le matin, ma mère m'en faisait toujours manger. C'est une sorte de rituel matinal, beaucoup plus efficace que les potions contre les nausées, ou encore la Pimentine.

- Oh, je vois … Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, Julia est arrivée pour vous interroger, Ludwig, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

- Je vous suis. »

Et sur ces quelques paroles dont la banalité n'était plus à refaire, il regarda la maîtresse de maison s'éloigner avec Ludwig, avant d'inspirer longuement. C'était le moment. Se dirigeant alors vers l'intérieur de la pièce, Orphée ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser que malgré toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir, il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'en sortir sans problème cette fois- ci. Même si le Lord lui avait dit qu'il l'avait peut-être mal jugé, le peu de défense qu'il avait pu faire contre une inculpation dans un autre temps était tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Non ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler du début de sa cinquième année en tant que Survivant. Saluant poliment les deux aurors, le jeune homme prit place dans le fauteuil restant, autour de la petite table ronde. Ce n'était sans doute pas le salon principal, mais les couleurs crème, et le cuir brun donnaient à la pièce une ambiance sereine. Sans doute de quoi calmer son anxiété.

« Vous êtes prêt à commencer Orpherus ? demanda alors la jeune femme, ressortant alors la même plume que la veille.

- Je suppose qu'il le faut, même si j'aurais bien voulu m'en passer.

- Bien. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre situation de Sacrifié ? commença alors le maître de maison, faisant signe à Julia de tout noter.

- Et bien, on l'a su très tôt, dès mes premières démonstrations de magie instinctive. Malgré tout mon père a refusé qu'on me brandisse en étendard, et a utilisé le sortilège de Fidelitas, aussi bien sur les membres proches de ma famille, que sur l'homme du ministère qui s'est chargé de mon cas. J'étais mon propre gardien.

- Et qui s'est occupé de votre cas ?

- D'après les documents c'était Lord McMillian. Continua Orphée, jetant des coups sur la plume qui restait désespérant bleu. Normal, il ne mentait pas.

- Donc votre cas, serait en règle. Le sortilège de Fidelitas fonctionne-t-il encore ? demanda la jeune femme poussée par la curiosité.

- Non, il a été rompu à mes quinze ans quand j'ai survécu, mon père s'est chargé d'expliquer la situation à Lord McMillian, et le dossier a été placé dans les archives, afin qu'on ne fouine pas dedans.

- Qui était dans le sortilège, Selwyn ? poursuivit l'homme, jetant lui aussi des regards sur la plume.

- Et bien, mes parents, Lord McMillian bien sûr, mais également ma famille du côté Nikolaïevitch.

- Pas le reste des Selwyn ?

- Non Lord Potter, mon père n'avait pas grande confiance en son jeune frère, surtout quand on connait ses affiliations. »

**…**

« Votre attention je vous prie. »

Étonnamment cette phrase donnait aux maraudeurs un déjà vu. Il faut dire que la dernière fois où le directeur avait demandé l'attention des élèves, c'était pour annoncer l'arrivée d'Orpherus. Machinalement la plupart des têtes se tournèrent vers les doubles portes de la grande salle sous le regard amusé du directeur qui s'était levé pour réclamer le silence. Après quelques instants, il toussota légèrement pour récupérer l'attention des élèves que deux battants de porte lui avaient volés. Avec un sourire et regard pétillant surtout adressé vers certains élèves, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Désolé de vous déranger dans vos tentatives de calmer vos estomacs, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que votre camarade Orpherus Selwyn va revenir dans la soirée ou demain au plus tard parmi nos murs. Je vous prie de lui …

- Professeur Dumbledore le coupa alors un élève de Serdaigle qui devait être dans sa troisième année. Cela veut dire qu'il est innocent ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Fiterson. Mais avec de la logique, je suppose que oui, on ne libère pas des criminels, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

- Bien sûr Horace, sur ceux, je vous laisse à vos repas, et n'oubliez pas, un accueil chaleureux. Merci à vous et bon appétit. »

Les quelques paroles du directeur en avaient intriguées plus d'un, et tandis que le repas commençait, des questions ne cessaient de revenir à plusieurs tables. Orpherus était-il innocent ? Ou alors le ministère et les aurors avaient-ils trouvés une solution à son problème ? Certains regards se tournaient également vers les maraudeurs. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Surtout Potter. Après n'était-ce pas lui le responsable de l'interrogatoire de Selwyn ? Mais à la table des Gryffondors, le sujet semblait ne pas avoir vraiment d'importance pour le quatuor, en effet Remus était aussi pâle que la mort, comme chaque mois, et l'esprit des trois autres n'étaient focalisés que sur le bien être du dernier. Bien sûr, James avait entendu la nouvelle et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surpris, mais un élan de joie, face au bonheur de Lily, l'avait fait taire lui et ses remarques acides. Il verrait bien avec le concerné une fois que celui-ci aurait mis les pieds à l'école, pour l'instant il essayait de nourrir Remus, et dans son état maladif à tendance dépressive ce n'était pas facile. La pleine lune était pour cette nuit. Déjà qu'il détestait le mardi, aujourd'hui il l'aurait presque haïs vu l'état de son ami.

« Je tiens également à vous annoncer, qu'un bal aura lieu pour Halloween, préparé par le bon soin de vos Préfets et Préfets en Chef, et qu'ils nous dévoileront l'endroit et les activités de celui-ci d'ici une ou deux semaines. »

Le bal. Lily l'avait complètement oublié. Depuis l'annonce du retour d'Orphée, elle s'était effondrée de bonheur dans les bras de Loïs et Judith, pleurant tout son soul avant de courir jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles pour serrer Lorelei dans ses bras, le jeune garçon aussi émue qu'elle. Il faut dire que depuis leur première rencontre, la jeune fille avait passé énormément de temps avec lui à parler d'Orphée et de ce qu'il était. Au début elle se sentait coupable il faut dire, elle détestait chercher ainsi des informations sur la vie et la famille de ce jeune homme surtout quand il n'était pas là pour dire ce qu'il acceptait qu'on révèle ou non, mais le petit Russe l'avait convaincu que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas. De ce fait une bonne entente s'était installée entre eux, et aujourd'hui n'importe qui aurait compris que Lily comptait déjà Lorelei dans sa grande famille Poudlarienne.

« Lily ? demanda le plus jeune après un long silence de la part de son ami.

- Je me demandais si Orphée allait bien … C'est merveilleux qu'il soit libre, mais il reviendra en bon état non ?

- Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ont torturé tu sais … La voix de Lorelei était douce, mais quelque peu anxieuse comme quoi, même lui ne pouvait être sûr.

- Oui forcément, et puis on ne torture pas des innocents ! »

Lily se forçait également à avoir confiance, mais elle ne connaissait en rien les interrogatoires des Aurors, elle savait juste qu'ils devaient être très douloureux vu que les Mangemorts entre les mains de l'équipe du père de James avouaient toujours. Mais si on relâchait Orpherus, il se devait d'être libre et innocent, à moins qu'on ait entravé sa magie, c'était un procédé qu'elle avait lu dans un livre. Mais non, on n'employait plus des manières aussi barbares de nos jours non ?

**…**

« Orpherus, si je puis me permettre une dernière question maintenant que vous êtes lavé de toute incrimination …

- Si vous comptez vous excuser pour les traitements, ce n'est pas les pires que l'on peut avoir en temps que prisonnier non ? Donc ce n'est pas la peine. Coupa Orphée, pas pour deux sous rancunier envers le Lord, malgré son côté insolent qu'il avait pu avoir au début.

- Bien sûr les excuses étaient de mise, mais je voulais savoir, pourquoi votre père ne faisait pas confiance à Titus et son fils Ignatus ?

- Parce que leur allégeance ne porte pas envers la famille.

- Mangemorts grogna Ludwig dans sa barbe, chose que comprit cependant le Lord, au vu de la grimace qu'il afficha.

- Pourtant vous êtes le Chef de Famille et …

- Impossible. Leur allégeance a été faite par de la Magie Noire, la magie ancienne des grandes familles ou encore celle des douze familles ne pourrait rien contre cette obédience.

- C'est bien triste. Enfin … Vous retournez directement à Poudlard ? »

Le changement de sujet était radical, mais voulu sans doute par les trois personnes présentes. Orpherus ne pouvait rien faire pour son oncle et son cousin de mangemort, le premier servant Voldemort depuis le début, le dernier étant plongé dans la magie noire depuis tout jeune. Une cause perdue. Pourtant n'étant pas proche d'eux, Orphée n'aurait jamais ce pincement au cœur en les voyant, il n'aurait pas de pitié si il devait un jour les combattre, et il se doutait que si le Lord Potter lui en avait parlé, c'est que lui aussi savait qu'il devrait se battre contre cette partie de sa famille. Il avait bien compris la manœuvre de l'homme, c'était un sous-entendu pour savoir ce que lui ferait en temps que Chef de Famille. C'était triste mais il les laisserait aux mains de la justice quitte à les renier pour que le nom de Selwyn ne soit plus sali par leur action. Un vrai sang pur pensa-t-il pourtant grimaçant mentalement. Le changement en lui se faisait peu à peu. Il n'en n'était pas à dénigrer les nés-moldus mais il comprenait les valeurs qu'avaient défendues Malfoy, des valeurs qu'on devrait inculquer à ces enfants qui rentraient dans le monde magique des étoiles plein les yeux.

Après pour ce qu'ils allaient faire, Orphée en avait déjà fait par à Ludwig. La distraction avait été bonne, le sujet lui demandant une réponse qui ne donnerait pas lieu à repenser à Titus et son cher cousin Ignatus, noté ici l'ironie. Cousin qu'il ne connaissait que de loin, et qu'il lui n'avait pas pris la peine d'essayer de le connaître. Pour en revenir au sujet, Orpherus ne comptait pas retourner tout de suite à Poudlard, il était à peine midi, et il devait avant tout terminer un projet avant de retourner dans le cocon protecteur qu'était l'école de Sorcellerie.

- Non Ludwig va nous transplaner à « l'Oblivion » j'ai des affaires à finir là-bas.

- Le nom du manoir principal des Selwyn, celui en Irlande. Justifia le susnommé, en guise d'explication à leur hôte.

- Ah oui … J'oublie souvent que c'est l'un de vos manoirs secondaires qui … Pardon. s'arrêta alors William face à la douleur que n'avait pu réprimer le jeune Lord dans ses yeux vairons.

- Ce n'est rien. Je me permets donc de prendre congé. Saluez votre femme pour cet accueil des plus chaleureux, et excusez-moi encore auprès d'elle pour le dérangement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, ma femme vous a trouvé charmant. La porte du Manoir Potter vous sera toujours grande ouverte. Prenez soin de vous Orphée …

- Vous aussi … William … »

Et sur un dernier sourire plus sympathique qui étonna le Maître des lieux, Orphée s'accrocha à la taille de Ludwig, celui-ci les faisant alors transplaner loin du Manoir. William Potter resta un moment interdit devant l'air de transplanage, vide de personnes. Cet Orphée lui avait sourit comme si de rien n'était. Il lui avait sourit comme si il comprenait et pardonnait. Cet enfant était des plus étranges et il l'avait appelé William, mettant fin à ce barrage qu'ils avaient installés instinctivement, se jetant leurs titres à la figure, à défaut de vouloir devenir intime, à défaut de souffrir sans doute aussi. Mais il y avait autre chose chez cet enfant, quelque chose qui forçait le respect et qui semblait le pousser à se rallier sous la bannière de Selwyn et de l'aider dans son combat, qu'importe lequel.

« William ? demanda alors la voix d'Elizabeth, celle-ci se tenant contre l'embrassure de la porte. Il est parti ?

- Oui à Oblivion … C'est un nom étrange pour un manoir …

- Oh Chéri … soupira la jeune femme un sourire amusé. Le manoir d'Oblivion se trouve en Irlande tu sais, et c'est surtout le manoir gardien des Terres d'Avalon, qui se sont raccrochés à l'île. Une partie de mes ancêtres ont eu eux aussi un manoir là-bas, juste à côté des ruines de cette île légendaire …

- Les Champs Elysées des Sorciers … Je pensais qu'Avalon se situait en Cornouailles ?

- D'après les récits de nés-moldus, suite à des textes, mais les ruines d'Avalon sont belles et bien sur l'une des côtes d'Irlande, protégées par Oblivion berceau des Selwyn et Memorion ruine du berceau d'une ancienne famille également.

- Ancien ? Plus personne n'y vit ?

- Le manoir est en ruines depuis des siècles, c'est plus un symbole qu'un habitat, je suppose que mes ancêtres ont préféré venir sur la grande île en Ecosse que de continuer à vivre dans des ruines …On ne sait pas qui a hérité de Memorion depuis.

- Oubli et Mémoire, deux contrastes … Enfin … Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'Orpherus ? »

La question étonna la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'avait-elle pensé d'Orphée ? Beaucoup de choses, peut-être même trop. Il était pour elle un enfant qui n'avait grandi que trop vite, réveillant son instinct maternelle. Après elle ne pouvait nier sa puissance, sans doute de part ses origines mais il avait également une puissance personnelle. Le manoir et elle savait que son mari n'avait dû cesser de le ressentir, était presque entré en vibration avec la magie de ce jeune homme, et pourtant il portait des bracelets qui bridaient sa magie. Après elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur dans lequel il vivait. La perte de ses parents, la destruction de son monde, la méfiance des élèves de Poudlard, engendré par la bande d'ami de son fils, il supportait tout cela, la tête haute, se cachant derrière une arrogance digne des plus horribles des Sang Purs, quitte à se blesser lui-même pour que le monde ne l'atteigne pas. Il méritait son respect, et il l'avait.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien assurément Chéri.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais tu sais Lizzie, j'ai l'impression qu'il porte le monde sur ses épaules. Un fardeau qu'il ne peut partager avec personne, et pourtant il sourit. Quand son cousin est arrivé, j'ai enfin vu un jeune comme notre James et non pas un Lord bien trop jeune, bien trop mature capable de tenir des conversations avec des vieux comme moi sans passer pour un ignare.

- Je suis d'accord, mais en parlant de notre James … En tant que merveilleux père que tu es, envoie-lui une lettre. Pas une beuglante hein, mais bon tu sais, de quoi lui remettre les idées en place. Ton avis compte énormément pour lui tu sais. Il se remettra en question s'il sait que tu l'as déçu.

- Je vais faire ça. Et lui rappeler que les pickpockets n'ont pas leur place à la maison. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, William tandis son bras à sa femme pour l'emmener loin de cette pièce, où la magie était abaissé pour permettre départ et arrivée quand celles-ci étaient annoncés. Il avait beau aimé son fils de toutes ses forces, il comprenait très bien que sa femme ne cautionne pas son attitude. Elisabeth était quelqu'un qui avait été éduquée tout comme lui, avec des principes, des lois et même si leur enseignement s'était fait plus laxiste, il y avait des traditions qu'on se devait d'oublier, et des valeurs comme les sang impurs qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient gardés des valeurs pour James et qu'il les avait déçus. « Julia ? » demanda alors la voix de sa femme le sortant de ses pensées. Relevant la tête il croisa alors le regard paniqué de la jeune auror qui sortait en trombe de la cheminée.

« Azkaban est prise. »

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre dans l'eau. Lord Potter n'arrivait pas à assimiler ces trois mots, malgré l'anglais basique utilisé. Azkaban était prise … C'était impossible. Si Azkaban était prise alors leurs dernières années de dur labeur à capturer la plupart des mangemorts venaient d'être réduit à Néant. Et cette prise de conscience ne lui permit pas de répondre en temps que capitaine d'une brigade d'auror, mais simplement de gémir d'impuissance, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à cela.

**…**

« Orphée ? demanda alors la voix inquiète de Ludwig tandis que le jeune homme se tenait la tête entre les mains, prostré contre la grille.

- La Magie pleure …

- Pardon ? redemanda son cousin, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Rien … La Magie pleurait juste. Aide-moi à me relever.

Attrapant la main que lui tendait le Russe, Orphée soupira intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son cousin qu'il avait vu le spectacle d'Azkaban reprise par le Lord Noir, la joie déformant les traits du visage de celui-ci, et les pleurs de la magie qui l'entourait, gémissant en sentant les âmes des sorciers venir dans le Sanctuaire que gardait son manoir. Dépoussiérant machinalement ses vêtements, il regarda devant lui où les hautes grilles annonçait l'entrée de son manoir. Observant un instant la licorne en cristal qui bloquait les deux grilles, il s'avança avant de poser sa main à côté de la gueule du serpent dans les pattes de l'animal à la pureté légendaire. Faisant ce geste, les grilles semblèrent alors s'auréoler de lumière, et l'aspect de ruines qui leur était apparu jusqu'alors disparu laissant voir des grilles d'un blanc enchanteur où le cristal de la licorne se mêlait à l'émeraude du serpent, le tout surmonté par des rubis en haut des pics de la grille. En parlant de grille, les deux battants s'ouvrirent alors laissant place à une longue allée menant semblait-il au manoir caché par les arbres.

« Whaou … Je retrouve enfin le manoir de notre enfance. Oblivion t'a reconnu ?

- Oui Ludwig … Il m'a reconnu en temps qu'Héritier des Selwyn, gardien et souverain de la famille …

- Mais tu saignes ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, le sang était un tribu à offrir aux protecteurs de la famille. La licorne et le Serpent ne nous protègent pas pour rien, tu sais. » Soupira Orphée non sans tendre la main à son cousin qui voulait à tout pris soigner ça.

S'engageant alors dans l'allée Orphée ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Il arrivait enfin à faire pleinement la part des choses entre sa vie en tant qu'Harry et celle en tant qu'Orphée, deux vies qui ne faisaient plus qu'une en lui, juste deux mémoires, celle d'Orpherus prônant sur celle du Survivant, ne lui rappelant que son but à travers cette dernière, empêcher le futur enfant de James et Lily de vivre cette vie là. Ils s'avancèrent alors à travers la longue allée bordée d'arbres majestueux dont les branches formaient comme une haie d'honneur au dessus d'eux, et bien vite les lourdes portes du manoir lui apparurent alors. Normalement une fois l'identification faite à la grille, il aurait pu tout simplement transplaner jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une cour intérieure entre les deux ailes, le bâtiment formant un u, et dont les pierres blanches semblaient rayonner doucement sous le soleil. Oui il aurait pu transplaner, mais il avait voulu parcourir cette allée à nouveau qui émerveillait les invités quand peu à peu Oblivion se dévoilait, sa façade apparaissant au début au loin, puis peu à peu l'image devenait plus nette jusqu'à ce que le regard capte cette porte à double battant. L'entrée était faite en un bois d'ébène, le noir contrastant avec la blancheur du bâtiment et où cette fois-ci la licorne disparaissait pour laisser la vedette au Serpent qui s'enroulait avec délice dans les ronces en fer forgé sur la porte. Caressant machinalement la tête du Serpent, Orpherus ne tarda pas à pousser les deux battants et d'entrer chez lui.

« Neeploha ! murmura Ludwig tout en entrant à son tour derrière son cousin, son regard errant sur le mobilier qui malgré le changement de propriétaire était resté le même que dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu dis ? demanda le propriétaire, le regard déjà perdu en haut de l'escalier central où un immense portrait de ses parents en sa compagnie trônait. Nouveauté du jour, car l'ancien tableau le représentait lui, assis sous l'un des arbres du parc.

- Je disais "pas si mal" monsieur le néophyte en Russe. Tu aurais pu apprendre ma langue tout de même ! soupira Ludwig jouant faussement l'indigné sous le regard d'Orphée dont l'amusement était pleinement visible.

- Pourquoi l'apprendre alors que ton Anglais frôle la perfection, si ce n'est cet accent terriblement … _Mignon_.

- Pardon ? Comment oses-tu ? Petit prince de paco …

- Dotty, Flipsy ! » coupa alors Orpherus sans un regard pour son cousin outré qui venait d'en prendre un coup dans sa virilité.

A peine eut-il prononcé les deux noms, que déjà deux "plop" caractéristiques d'un transplanage se faisaient entendre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda les deux elfes de maison qui s'étaient toujours occupé du manoir et de leur résidence estivale depuis sa tendre enfance. Hermione aurait été ravie ne put-il s'empêcher de penser mentalement, parce qu'à contrario des autres elfes de maison, les deux susnommés étaient des elfes libres portant fièrement un veston bordeaux aux armureries des Selwyn. Une fois les courbettes de la part des deux petits êtres, terminées, et les récriminations de Ludwig étouffé dans l'œuf, Orphée put enfin s'exprimer sur sa demande à voir directement ses elfes de maison.

« Nous sommes si heureux que le jeune Maître aille bien. Nous avons eu si peur ! Et nous sommes tellement désolés pour vos parents ... Nous voulions faire …

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Dotty, cesses de martyriser tes pauvres oreilles.

- Le jeune Maître veut quelque chose ? demanda le deuxième elfe sans doute un peu moins larmoyant que la première.

- Savoir si vous restez au service des Selwyn, sous mes ordres, ou sous ceux d'oncle Titus cela va de soit …

- Sous les vôtres pour sur ! Jamais nous ne vous abandonnerions jeune Maître Orpherus …

- Jamais nous n'irions sous les ordres d'un mauvais sorcier comme Titus, jamais jamais jamais … grommela Flipsy dans son coin arrachant un rire à Ludwig.

- Maître Ludwig il ne faut pas rire … Titus est un infâme sorcier ça oui …

- On le sait Dotty, on le sait. Je ne vous punirais jamais pour avoir dit la vérité ou encore ce que vous pensiez vraiment. Tout est redevenu … les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge d'Orphée. Est-ce que tout était comme dans ses souvenirs ? Est-ce que cet endroit serait toujours le repos de son cœur ?

- Oui jeune Maître, le seul grand changement est que l'aile de vos parents est désormais au deuxième étage, le premier, vous appartenant. Sinon il n'y a que le tableau. »

Sans vraiment savoir quand il avait retenu sa respiration, Orpherus reprit une goulée d'air. Cet endroit sans être pour autant ostentatoire restait dans sa mémoire comme la maison qui le protégerait toujours malgré le coté noble voir richard qu'on affichait aux yeux des autres, cachant la douceur et la chaleur que ce foyer procurerait à sa famille. L'endroit était certes douloureux mais ô combien réconfortant, car après tout, encore plus que Poudlard avait de l'importance pour lui, il savait que si un jour Oblivion tombait dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait comme lui déchirer le cœur d'un couteau effilé.

« Maître, à peine le manoir ayant repris vie, Dobby l'elfe des Malfoy est venu dire que son maître l'invitait au Manoir des Malfoy … Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Tu vas aller chez les Malfoy ? Ils te veulent quoi ?

- Lulu … Simplement savoir si en temps que chef de famille je pourrais adhérer à la cause de notre cher ami le Lord Noir, ou peut-être simplement me rencontrer. Et oui je vais y aller Flipsy. Dotty peux-tu prévenir le que j'arrive une fois mes affaires réglées ?

- Bien sûr jeune Maître, tout de suite jeune Maître. Répondit la jeune elfe avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

- Flipsy, je vais repartir à Poudlard après mon passage chez les Malfoy, peux-tu reprendre les rênes des manoirs et t'assurer que tout soit propre et en état …

- Bien jeune Maître. »

**…**

« Cissy ? La salle d'apparat était-elle en état ? demanda un jeune homme, dont l'excitation était visible à cent lieux à la ronde.

- Pourquoi donc mon ami ? demanda la jeune femme qui sortait de sa bibliothèque privée, observant son mari qui ne cessait de courir partout.

- Lord Selwyn a accepté mon invitation, il arrive incessamment sous peu.

- Mon futur cousin Ignatus ? demanda la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Narcissa Black, depuis quelques temps Malfoy.

- Non, non c'est Orpherus Selwyn. Il a raflé la place à cet idiot d'Ignatus, soupira Lucius à sa femme. Je veux savoir qui est ce garçon. D'après ton cousin Regulus, C'est un héritier qui a fini à Gryffondor, et qui plus est c'est mis à dos la bande à Potter.

- Ah oui, Reg' m'avait parlé d'un jeune homme, le cousin de Severus non ? N'a-t-il pas été arrêté par Lord Potter et sa brigade ?

- Si mais Oblivion a rouvert ses portes, il semblerait qu'il soit libre. Savoir qu'Ignatus, ni même son père Titus n'ont pu devenir maître du château, ça veut tout dire. »

Dans le fond Narcissa ne savait pas quoi penser de ce garçon qui allait venir chez eux. De facilement six ans leur cadet, et déjà responsable d'une des Douze maisons. Est-ce qu'elle aurait droit à un adolescent idiot et arrogant comme Sirius ou encore son ami Potter ? Du peu qu'elle en entendait aussi bien de Severus ou encore de Regulus, les Gryffondors de cet âge là manquait cruellement de maturité et surtout de jugeote, jugeant bon de rester des gamins immatures malgré cette époque de guerre. Le pire était sans doute cette perte de valeur que l'on pouvait constater. Fréquenter la racaille sans aucun problème, de son temps on ne lui aurait jamais permis. Admonestant Dobby pour son fainéantise, elle était partie se changer, parce qu'on recevait un invité de marque et en temps que maîtresse de la noble maison des Malfoy, elle se devait d'être parfaite, c'est pourquoi une demi-heure plus tard, elle était assise au près de son mari dans la salle d'apparat dans une somptueuse robe de haute couture dont le design allait faire fureur au printemps prochain.

« Lord Orpherus Grenat Selwyn, Maître de la famille Selwyn, Lord siégeant à la chambre des Lords du noble monde de la Magie et Gardien d'Oblivion et des Ruines d'Avalon. »

La voix de Dobby avait résonné d'un timbre un peu trop aigu, et Narcissa n'avait pu empêcher à une grimace de fleurir légèrement sur ses lèvres. Dix-sept ans seulement et déjà un panel de titres à faire pâlir les plus grandes familles, mais pas elle oh non Narcissa n'éprouvait pas la moindre jalousie, elle était marié à quelqu'un de rang égal après tout. Oui, parce que son Lucius était le maître de la famille Malfoy depuis la mort de son beau père Abraxas il y a de cela deux ans, sans parler que lui aussi siégeait à la chambre, la famille Malfoy faisant parti des douze, tout comme les Black avec son oncle Orion dont Lucius lui donnait des nouvelles fréquemment grâce à cela. Elle observa les portes s'ouvrir devant leur invité grâce à la magie des elfes de maison, et commença immédiatement son investigation. Narcissa en femme mondaine reconnue et appréciée pour ses gouts des plus sophistiquées avait pris cette habitude de commencer à juger le sorcier pas seulement sur ses titres ou son sang, mais également sur son apparence. Regardez les Weasley par exemple, ils avaient les titres, le sang, mais ni l'argent et encore moins l'apparence pour figurer dans le grand monde.

Son regard s'accrocha sur la fine silhouette qui aurait pu paraître chétive si elle ne dégageait pas autant de prestance, le jeune homme avait l'apparence en plus des titres et aux vues des tissus qui couvraient son corps l'argent ne devait pas manquer également. La première chose sur laquelle s'arrêta la jeune femme c'était les vêtements. De bonne facture, elle hésitait entre la soie et le satin pour la robe légère qu'il portait ouverte sur une chemise d'un bordeaux ténébreux légèrement entrouverte laissant voir le haut de son torse et le nombril, tandis qu'elle retombait sur les hanches du jeune homme et dont les pans caressaient le cuir du pantalon qu'il portait, au niveau des genoux. Celui était rentré dans des bottes sans doute en peau de dragon mais dont les boucles étaient faites d'argent pour sur L'héritier Selwyn était habillé comme un membre de ce nouveau groupe de musique qui faisait fureur depuis peu dans le monde des sorciers, pensa-t-elle amusée. Niveau apparence, elle ne sut mesurer la longueur exacte des cheveux de cet adolescent, mais ils étaient sans doute plus longs que ceux de Lucius vu que même attachés en une queue haute, ils balayaient facilement le milieu de son dos. Pour ses yeux comme la plupart des gens dont Orphée croisa le regard, Narcissa ressentit une pointe de surprise. Un œil aussi bleu que les lagons des Caraïbes, l'autre étincelant comme si on avait remplaçait l'iris par une émeraude.

« Lord Selwyn, prenez place je vous prie commença alors la seule femme présente, non sans s'être levée et inclinée, politesse oblige.

- Je vous remercie ma Lady. Répondit l'invité prenant au passage la main de Narcissa pour lui faire un baisemain, attention des plus élégantes, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où se tenaient ses hôtes.

- Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir envoyé cette demande de manière si peu courtoise Orpherus, mais Regulus et Severus vous tenez en si haute estime, que savoir que vous étiez hors de Poudlard a poussé ma curiosité à vous rencontrer le plus vite possible sans attendre.

- Je suis étonné que ces deux personnes aient autant parlé de moi, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite leur approbation si ce n'est que le deuxième est mon cousin, et que le premier est un jeune homme charmant. Et puis sans vouloir vous contrarier Lucius, je fais partie de la maison de Gryffondor …

- Cela peut simplement dire que vous avez du courage à revendre, ce qui n'exclut pas le fait que vous êtes un Lord et que vous ayez des qualités de la noble maison de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

- Oui cela va de soi. De toute façon on ne juge pas une personne de votre trempe avec une maison à Poudlard. Il parait que Lord Potter vous a relâché, tout était donc en ordre quand à votre statut ? »

Depuis le début Orphée n'avait cessé de s'interroger quand à sa présence ici, mais également de la gentillesse et de la courtoisie dont faisaient preuve le nouveau couple Malfoy. Après tout les rares fois où il les avait rencontrés, Lucius avait voulu sa mort, et sa femme le voyait comme un pauvre cancrelat qui avait en plus refusé l'amitié de son fils. Mais aux vues des dernières paroles des deux, il venait de comprendre pas mal de choses. Par exemple, il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, la famille Malfoy était attirée par le pouvoir, et étant une source de pouvoir, Lucius semblait le vouloir dans ses petits papiers. Après pour Narcissa, il ne pouvait la juger, ne lui ayant jamais à proprement parlé, mais, il se doutait bien que son mariage arrangé, avait été hautement accepté et demandé par la jeune femme pour rester dans ce monde de Pouvoir et de Noblesse dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu. Attrapant sa tasse de thé, Orphée eut comme un léger sourire ironique, bien vite caché par la porcelaine pour être décelable. Une chose était sûr cependant tandis qu'il appréciait le breuvage. Il ne se laisserait jamais manipulé pour un peu de pouvoir. Plus tenter l'inverse. Plutôt prétendre offrir du pouvoir pour les sauver des manigances de Voldemort, même si cette technique était presque la même que celle du Lord Noir.


	7. Les Enfants de la Magie

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Bon le retard, vous le connaissez ? Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'ai mes cours, des problèmes et tout ce qui s'en suit. En plus je n'ai toujours pas d'ordinateur, et mon père ne peut pas me laisser H24 comme j'aimerais qu'il le fasse. Bref, passons les excuses. Voila enfin le chapitre six. En espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes les reviews et mise en favoris de cette fiction, cela me va droit au cœur, et me donne la motivation pour continuer.

Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de ma Bêta, donc vous excuserez les fautes, dites ? *puppy eyes* Si il y en a qui vous saute vraiment aux yeux, dites le moi, je les corrigerais. Merci beaucoup.

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Les enfants de la Magie.**_

Le soleil tombait sur Poudlard donnant au château déjà enchanteur une nouvelle touche de sorcellerie, la nuit révélant toujours les beautés mystérieuses que contenait cet endroit. Depuis la salle commune, assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil moelleux, les yeux de James Potter se perdait dans le ciel, sans pour autant concevoir le spectacle que le ciel semblait jouer pour lui. Non James n'observait que le ciel, comme l'on observerait une boussole. Le ciel était sa boussole pour la nuit à venir, et la Lune encore bien pâle et pourtant si ronde n'était que son ennemi du jour apparaissant peu à peu, dévoilant son côté dangereux comme à chaque fin de cycle lunaire. Remus était parti il y a peu pour l'infirmerie, non sans que Lily ne l'y ait forcé, le pensant malade, et de santé fragile comme la plupart des gens. Soupirant il s'attira un instant l'attention de Sirius assis dans le fauteuil qui lui servait de perchoir jouant à une partie de carte explosive avec Peter. Les trois se regardèrent un instant avant de repartir dans leur occupation. Bien sûr leur inactivité et leur silence aurait pu en choquer plus d'un, mais depuis longtemps, on était habitué à ces soirées calmes. Les maraudeurs étaient solidaires. Dès que l'un d'eux était absent, malade, ou sujet à inquiéter les autres, les blagues cessaient et les visages souriants et si naïfs qu'ils abordaient, disparaissaient, les masques tombant pour laisser place à des visages sérieux, et des regards non moins expressifs de leur état.

« Potter tu veux de l'aide pour ton devoir de Potion ? »

La douce voix de Lily le sortit de sa torpeur et de ses pensées maudissement le ciel et celui qui était à l'origine des tourments de Remus. Il se tourna vers elle avant de lui sourire gentiment, ce qui provoqua un rougissement chez la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait pu nier si on lui avait demandé, que le jeune homme dans l'ombre du ciel noircissant était à tomber, et que son sourire si simple lui avait réchauffé le cœur à défaut de l'image infantile qu'il donnait le reste du temps. De son côté James n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement, car même si Lily ne cessait de rejeter son amour pourtant réel, elle était une jeune fille sincère qui s'inquiétait pour lui et également pour Remus. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que le devoir de Potion n'était qu'une excuse pour le rassurer et pour lui occuper l'esprit, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ne s'attardant pas sur le sourire moqueur mais pourtant tendre de son cher Sirius, il se décrocha du dossier où il s'était installé pour attraper son sac laissé dans un coin.

« Tu m'aiderais beaucoup je l'admets. Mais pas trop longtemps, je compte me coucher tôt. » Et face au regard septique de la jeune fille, il se sentit obligé de rajouter en se passant la main dans les cheveux : « Tu sais pour être le premier au chevet de 'Mus demain ...

- Ah oui bien sûr. Installe-toi alors continua-t-elle d'un ton doux. Donc pour une potion de Dédoublement … »

Automatiquement James fut passionné par la voix de la jeune fille, lui souriant sans le savoir et répondant d'un ton hésitant bien loin de son attitude arrogante, au naturel en soit. C'était fou comme une fois les masques des gens tombés, ils en paraissaient que plus charmant et Lily tout en lui expliquant un principe fondamental en potion l'écoutait, l'observait et n'avait même pas pris le temps de le réprimander quand au fait qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot du dernier cours. Ils étaient dans leur monde, et même les légers ricanements de Sirius plus loin ne pouvaient les sortir de leur bulle. Le temps passa alors. James parut aux yeux de Lily sans doute bien plus correct et sympathique, et inversement, Lily était sans doute plus gentille et douce que l'image stricte qu'elle donnait. Le devoir n'était vraiment qu'un prétexte quand on les voyait ensemble parlant de tout et de rien, laissant un mot ou deux sur le parchemin avant de se regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux et se perdre dans un amour qu'ils ignoraient tout deux, réciproque.

« James, commença Sirius une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le faisant sursauter. On va se coucher nous, tu viens ?

- Ah euh, oui j'arrive, merci Lily. Répondit le concerné qui n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Ja … Potter.

- Bon bah, à demain en cours alors. »

Ignorant les ricanements de la plupart des gens de la salle commune, il salua la jeune femme avant de ranger pêle-mêle livres et parchemins dans son sac et de suivre ses deux amis, jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Mais quel idiot, la lune allait bientôt apparaitre et lui il flirtait joyeusement avec Lily jusqu'à en oublier Remus. S'admonestant mentalement, il suivit ses amis, non sans avoir salué les quelques personnes qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Une fois dans leur dortoir, les sourires d'amusement qui étaient sur les lèvres de tous disparurent pour laisser des airs plus graves, plus sérieux. James fouilla méthodiquement dans sa valise pour en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était un rituel que les maraudeurs avaient depuis leur cinquième année. Sirius et James se cachaient sous la cape, tandis que Peter une fois transformé en rat, allait ouvrir le chemin, ne pouvant tenir à trois sous la cape. Un dernier regard à la lune, et il s'enveloppa avec Sirius sous l'étoffe. La lune allait bientôt être haute dans le ciel, et Remus n'attendait plus qu'eux.

…

« … Vous m'en voyez navré Lord Selwyn, rétorqua une personne, bien loin des aventures des Maraudeurs à Poudlard.

- Et moi donc Lucius, et moi donc. Je ne servirais jamais autre chose que mes propres desseins, et vous le savez. Vous étiez censé avoir la même idéologie.

- Tout est une histoire de politique. Continua le plus âgé, même si il commençait peu à peu à perdre patience, surtout face à l'arrogance qu'affichait maintenant cet Orpherus.

- Non Lucius, tout est une histoire de servitude. Je ne le servirais pas. J'en suis désolé, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes points de vue. Je vais donc vous quitter ici sur l'heure. »

Les yeux d'Orphée brillait d'une colère sourde, tel deux pierres précieuses que l'on aurait polies jusqu'à la perfection. Depuis le début, il se doutait que l'invitation au manoir Malfoy, à peine sa libération et son innocence prouvée, était tout simplement un moyen de savoir quels étaient son camp et ses idéaux. Malheureusement pour la famille Malfoy qui déjà à l'époque semblait proche du Lord Noir, Orphée n'avait aucune envie de servir un psychopathe qui prônait un Sang-pur qu'il n'avait pas. Claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre sa cape qu'il avait laissé au bon soin de Dobby à l'entrée, le jeune homme se leva, mettant fin ainsi à l'entretien mais également à cette prise de position et aux différents qu'il avait avec la famille Malfoy. A croire que même à cette époque, le nom Malfoy ne pourrait être associé au sien sans une rivalité certaine.

« Lady Narcissa, malgré votre hospitalité des plus charmantes, je me dois de vous quitter. Orphée était resté poli malgré son différent avec Lucius, après tout, il n'allait quand même pas se montrer comme le pire des goujats alors que la jeune femme blonde s'était montrée être une hôte remarquable.

- Lord Selwyn, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes un jeune homme charmant et donc tout à fait excusé. Répondit Mme Malfoy, un sourire aux lèvres, prenant son rôle de femme mondaine à cœur.

- Orpherus, sachez que si vous changez d'avis, ma porte vous est grande ouverte. Un jour vous comprendrez les pouvoirs du Lord, et également l'idéal qu'il peut nous apporter.

- Je prends note Lucius. Mais n'accordez pas trop d'espoirs à cette pensée, je connais les manies de votre Lord, mon cousin Ignatus faisant parti de ses « fidèles ».

- Au plaisir de vous revoir Orpherus une prochaine fois, et de notre côté. »

Sur les dernières paroles du Mangemort, Orphée s'inclina poliment avant de faire chemin inverse, son visage impassible et courtois se brisant alors pour montrer un rictus amusé. Comme si, lui, il allait les rejoindre. Son complexe du héros comme l'aurait dit Hermione reprenait le dessus, mais il ne pouvait les rejoindre vu qu'il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec leur maître et si possible l'envoyer six pieds sous terre sans possibilité de revenir un jour dans le monde des vivants. Retraversant les diverses pièces qu'il avait étudié lors de son arrivée, il retrouva bien vite le hall du manoir et derrière la porte de celui-ci, le ciel nocturne lui tendait les bras. Lançant un regard à la lune, il eut un vague sourire à l'elfe de maison avant de s'éloigner dans le parc, plaçant sa cape d'un mouvement ample et gracieux, son pas silencieux s'effaçant dans le noir entre deux bruissements de plumes dû à un mouvement d'un paon.

…

« Sev … Tu as hâte de le revoir ? »

Le jeune homme à qui appartenait ce surnom releva la tête de son livre, croisant un regard argenté qui lui laissa un soupir las. D'un signe de tête il invita l'héritier des Black à s'asseoir à ses côté, dépliant ses jambes pour lui laisser une place. Il n'avait jamais réussi à haïr Regulus, même si il était le frère de Sirius. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, on ne choisissait pas sa famille. Chose que Potter et Black n'avait pas compris face à Orpherus, la personne dont parlait le jeune aristocrate à ce moment là. Est-ce qu'il avait hâte de le revoir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner son cousin. Il était comme une entité mouvante. A partir du moment où vous pensiez le comprendre, il retournait sa veste montrant un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. C'était un jeune homme bien curieux. Mais il avait sans doute commencé à l'apprécier en fin de compte. Durant les deux semaines où il l'avait côtoyé, il ne pouvait nier qu'Orphée avait tout d'une personne appréciable. Et surtout une personne qui ne jugeait personne.

« Je ne sais pas trop. D'un côté j'ai envie de le voir, de l'autre j'ai peur qu'il ait changé pour apprécier de nouveau nos conversations. Et toi Regulus ?

- J'ai envie de lui reparler. Durant le diner à table, j'avais presque envie de montrer ma joie comme Evans.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte Black que tu me fais tourner fleur bleue à bientôt une heure du matin ? »

Le susnommé laissa échapper un rire. Si sa mère l'aurait vu à s'inquiéter de l'avis de quelqu'un, même si c'était un sang pur, elle aurait sans doute laissé échapper un grognement dédaigneux avant de le reprendre sur son attitude. Heureusement elle n'était pas là, et il savait qu'avec Severus, il pouvait se laisser aller et laisser tomber le masque du parfait héritier de la noble famille des Black qu'il devait garder constamment. Il savait également qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le porter avec Orpherus. Sans savoir pourquoi le nombre de fois où il avait conversé avec le Gryffondor, il avait pu se relâcher, et paraître presque naturel. Orphée le faisait agir comme un garçon comme les autres, discutant du côté strict de McGonnagall ou encore des tenues farfelues de Dumbledore. Et il adorait ces moments. Parce qu'ils pouvaient rire, parce qu'il n'y avait plus deux héritiers, avec le poids de leurs familles sur les épaules, et c'était tout simplement un régal d'être un adolescent comme les autres.

« Severus … Est-ce que tu comptes Le rejoindre ?

- Regulus soupira l'autre. Il détestait cette discussion, à chaque fois qu'elle avait lieu. Et elle avait souvent lieu dernièrement. Peut-être parce qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir de Poudlard, ou parce que les temps devenaient plus sombres.

- Sev, même si ma cousine Bellatrix pense que son maître peut ramener ma famille à la lumière, à sa prospérité, Orphée il …

- Orphée a tous les choix. Il est le chef de sa famille, c'est un sorcier doué, et c'est un Sang Pur ! Bien sûr qu'il peut rejeter l'offre du Lord. Mais moi Regulus, je suis un sang-mêlé ! Je n'ai pas le choix. Même la neutralité m'est refusée. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais tu fais partie de la famille d'Orpherus, en te plaçant sous sa juridiction tu pourrais …

- Non Regulus. Et jamais le visage de Severus n'avait été si déçu. La seule famille qui aurait pu me protéger est celle des Prince. Hors le dernier représentant de celle-ci est devant toi. Ce n'est plus qu'un nom. Orpherus est un Selwyn avant toute chose. »

Regulus baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que son aîné avait raison. Même lui de son côté ne pouvait prétendre être libre de ses choix, même si il faisait partie d'une famille de Sang Pur. Il était dicté par les lois et les choix de celle-ci, et surtout ceux de sa mère. Si les Black n'étaient pas engagés personnellement auprès du Lord Noir, Orion, son père, n'avait pas rejeté le fait que sa nièce Bellatrix rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme certains l'appelait à présent. Soupirant, il se laissa choir contre le dossier du canapé, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre. Il était vraiment fatigué de toutes ces histoires, même sa querelle avec son frère semblait lui peser. Parfois, il se demandait qu'elle aurait été la vie si son frère avait été à Serpentard, ou voir même, si le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Gryffondor.

« Enfin, on verra bien demain, lors du retour d'Orphée.

- Oui Regulus. Tout dépendra de lui je pense…

- Sev ? demanda le plus jeune intrigué par le ton et les mots employés par son condisciple.

- J'ai l'impression que lui seul pourrait nous empêcher de finir du côté du Lord Noir. Comme si nos vies, notre destin dépendait de lui. C'est idiot non ?

- Parfois je pense la même chose. » Regulus n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à Rogue, non sans laisser un grand silence s'installer dans la pièce. Et même si il ne se l'avouait pas. Dépendre d'Orphée n'avait rien de dérangeant.

…

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre près des grilles de Poudlard, tandis qu'Orphée apparaissait devant celles-ci un sourire aux lèvres. Défroissant sa cape, et enlevant les quelques grains de poussières laissés sur lui par le transplanage, il eut un sourire un peu plus grand encore à l'image que donnait l'école la nuit. Même si Poudlard n'était pas sa maison à proprement parlé comme elle avait pu l'être pour son côté Potter, il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait presque aussi bien à Poudlard qu'à Oblivion. Et puis, il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui dans ces murs, tout comme il tenait à eux. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas du. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher aux gens ainsi, mais on ne vivait pas seul. La solitude rendait fou. La solitude ne procurait rien de bon si ce n'est l'amertume et la haine envers les gens. Inspirant un bon bol d'air frais, il poussa d'un geste gracile les portes forgés qui s'ouvrirent devant lui. Le château avait reconnu sa présence semblait-il, et non comme hostile. Certes le couvre-feu était dépassé, certes c'était la nuit, mais jamais Poudlard n'empêcherait des élèves de trouver refuge en son sein.

« Je suis de retour. »

Le murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres pour se perdre dans le silence du parc. Observant le château au loin, il eut sourire avant de se lancer sur le chemin. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à dormir dehors, et le plus vite il serait à l'intérieur, et mieux ce serait pour lui. Il était tellement fatigué, que se soit par son passage chez les Potter, le retour de Ludwig dans sa vie ou encore le passage avec les Malfoy qui s'était soldé d'une drôle de fin entre les protagonistes. L'endroit était calme, et marcher dans la fraicheur de la nuit n'était pas si dérangeant contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Il aurait pu marcher ainsi des heures sans que cela ne le gêne, s'il n'avait pas eu autant sommeil, et si il ne rêvait pas autant de retrouver les murs de Poudlard et surtout son lit qui lui tendrait sans doute les bras se transformant en Morphée. Tandis qu'il avançait dans l'étendue d'herbe, son regard croisa un éclat sur sa gauche près de la forêt interdite. S'arrêtant, sur le qui-vive, il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était qu'un cerf dont la lune avait illuminé le pelage. S'il avait peur des animaux maintenant il n'était pas sauvé.

« Tu m'as fait peur toi tu sais … »

…

Bizarrement, il n'était pas tranquille. C'était pourtant une magnifique nuit d'automne, bien dégagée, on pouvait même voir les étoiles si on levait les yeux un instant. Mais rien à faire, cette mauvaise impression ne quittait pas Sirius, lui donnant presque envie de gonfler son poil pour se rassurer, ou encore paraitre un peu plus effrayant. C'était un peu risible quand on y pensait. Il avait la taille du Sinistros, et il voulait effrayer un peu plus encore. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il eut un comme un jappement amusé. James s'amusait sous sa forme de cervidé avec Remus sous sa forme de loup. Quand on les voyait comme ça, même Remus semblait être un animagus loup, un loup un peu plus gros et imposant, voila tout. Pourtant malgré la tendresse de la scène quelque chose ne collait pas, et il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui le sentait. On disait que les rats avaient un instinct de survie prononcé, mais également qu'ils sentaient l'atmosphère, alors ça ne devait vraiment pas aller, parce que Peter s'était calé dans son poil, au niveau de son cou, et n'y avait plus bougé depuis lors.

Prenant la place de James pour occuper Remus, il lança un jappement d'inquiétude à son ami. Et au vu de ses oreilles qui se plaquait sous ses bois naissants, lui aussi avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le majestueux animal s'éloigna quelque peu de la forêt interdite où ils jouaient depuis quelques heures déjà pour observer les environs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait clocher cette nuit au point de les inquiéter tous les trois ? Et encore, même Remus semblait s'agiter, ou plutôt son loup, ses jeux devenant un peu plus cruel, un peu plus dangereux pour eux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Patmol regarda Cornedrue s'éloigner et donna un coup de patte dans le museau de Lunard pour capter son attention et l'emmener vers la forêt interdite. Quitte à ce qu'il est un malaise, autant se trouver dans un lieu qu'ils connaissaient et où Lunard ne pourrait nuire s'il y avait un problème.

Pourtant Lunard ne le suivit pas. Son regard s'était ancré dans la direction de Cornedrue, celui-ci observant également les environs, son regard planté, vu qu'il ne bougeait plus, ses oreilles rabaissées sur son crane. Bondissant en alerte pour se placer près du loup, il observa à son tour, et retient un glapissement de terreur. Il y avait un humain dans le parc. Il y avait un putain d'humain dans le parc qui s'était arrêté pour observer son ami de cerf. Et cet humain … Lunard l'avait vu. Il ne put rien faire quand le loup, lui donna un coup de patte l'envoyant voler contre l'arbre le plus proche avant de bondir en direction de l'humain. A moitié sonné, Sirius entendit plus qu'il ne vit Cornedrue essayer d'arrêter le loup en vain. Il avait trouvé une proie. Encore mieux qu'avec Snivellus il y a de cela deux ans. Il avait trouvé sa proie et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Malgré tout, il devait le faire. Se relevant en boitant légèrement, il s'élança à la suite du loup, agrandissant ses foulées tant qu'il pouvait, et priant mentalement pour que l'humain soit assez intelligent pour partir ou au moins commencer à fuir. Certes ça aiguiserait peut-être l'esprit de chasseur de Lunard, mais il pourrait peut-être sauver cet élève. Et si cet élève s'en sortait à partir du lendemain, il ferait de sa vie un enfer, non sans lui avoir jeté un sort d'oubliettes, pour que lui passe cette folle envie de se promener à plus de deux heures du matin dans le parc de Poudlard. Franchement, il ne connaissait pas le couvre feu ? Et si c'était pour admirer les étoiles, il y avait toujours la tour d'astronomie non ? Alors aux yeux de Sirius l'élève n'avait aucune excuse, et méritait sa punition qu'il déciderait, s'il ne finissait pas comme repas d'un loup garou par Merlin, et ça, c'était sans doute le seul avenir qu'il avait pour l'instant.

De son côté les pensées de Remus, qui n'étaient même plus assez lucide malgré la présence de ses amis, n'étaient focalisées, que sur une chose, l'odeur et la présence de cet être en face de lui. Il devait absolument l'avoir, alors ce chien et ce cerf qui l'avaient gêné, il les avait dégagé d'un bon coup de patte pour se diriger vers l'homme. Il n'avait même plus conscience que c'était ses amis, et qu'il aurait pu les blesser, non il n'y avait que cet être en face de lui, cet être dont il se rapprochait dangereusement. Cet humain qui ne bougeait plus, et dont la silhouette se dessinait et s'affinait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas assez lucide pour reconnaître la personne figée dans son mouvement, les yeux écarquillés, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qui devait arriver jusqu'à lui, arriver avant que ce chien qui le suivait ne s'en empare. Cette personne était à lui. Rien qu'à lui, et tout en son sein le criait, il le voulait, et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin assez proche, le loup s'élança d'un bon puissant et son regard doré croisa un regard vairon qui le regardait avec respect, mais pas que. L'enfant, car il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte pour loup, n'était pas seul. Tout autour de lui tourbillonnait la Magie, la grande Magie qui semblait l'implorer de ne pas blesser cet enfant, et qui était-il pour contrarier la Mère de toutes choses. Jamais pu il n'aurait pu aller contre elle. Il était une créature magique, il l'entendait, la ressentait comme personne. Et même si son côté humain rejeter ce qu'il était, une fois transformée en loup, à chaque pleine lune, il ressentait la Magie et se fiait à elle comme on se fie à son instinct. Et son instinct lui criait à son tour que blesser l'enfant lui serait fatal. Retombant alors avec grâce devant l'enfant, il plaça sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci, lui montrant ainsi son affection mais également pour s'excuser. Car l'enfant tremblait. Il semblait tétaniser par la peur, et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pu esquisser un mouvement depuis le début.

Ce petit sentait la magie, mais maintenant la peur qu'il essayait de camoufler avait disparue. Il semblait plus confiant, plus serein et surtout soulagé. Le loup put même le voir sourire. Alors si le petit souriait c'est que tout allait bien. Il était pardonné. Mais le garçon avait l'air si fatigué. Ses jambes semblaient pouvoir l'abandonner d'un moment à un autre. Il fallait qu'il dorme, ou au moins qu'il se pose un instant, car même sa magie commençait à devenir instable. Il ne pouvait sans doute tenir sur ses jambes que grâce à la présence de la Magie. Alors qu'il allait pousser le garçon vers la forêt pour qu'il s'y repose, suivant son cœur quant au bien être du loupiot, il entendit un grognement. Tournant sa tête, il évita de peu le chien avec qui il jouait au début et qui venait de bondir par-dessus lui, toutes griffes sorties et babines retroussées.

Chien qui se plaça devant le garçon. Chien qui grognait et qui le menaçait. Pourquoi est-ce que ce molosse lui tenait tête ? Comment osait-il se placer entre lui et son enfant ? Comment osait-il le menacer ? Grognant à son tour à l'attention du canidé, le message était clair : « Bouge, ou je ne réponds pas de ta vie. ». Mais le chien ne bougea pas se campant sur ses positions, tandis que le cerf s'approchait à son tour sans doute pour l'éloigner du petit, non de son petit. Les enfants de la Magie étaient également les siens. Surtout lui. Il lui semblait presque vitale de devoir le soutenir et le garder au près de lui. C'était son honneur, son devoir de le protéger, de le rassurer et ce n'était pas deux animaux, trois nota-t-il en voyant un éclat entre les jeunes bois du cerf, qui allaient l'en empêcher. Alors il se jeta contre le chien. Coups de griffes, coups de crocs, aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise et cela faisait un bruit épouvantable. Les deux animaux étaient sans pitié, des coups vicieux, des coups de pattes, il devait en y avoir un qui devait tomber, et ça ne serait pas lui, foi de loup. Alors que le chien était déjà bien blessé, mais continuait à se relever, Lunard se prépara à lui donner le coup final. Le choppant à la gorge tandis qu'il jappait de manière pitoyable, il s'apprêta à le lancer contre un arbre pour le finir.

« Ne le tue pas ! Je t'en supplie. »

Le son de cette voix l'arrêta. Le cri résonna dans l'air et le silence qui venait de revenir, le coupant dans son action. Relevant les yeux, il croisa à nouveau ce regard bicolore et s'y perdit encore une fois. C'était comme un regard d'arc en ciel. Le bleu qui semblait pouvoir se transformer en violet, le vert qui aurait du se perdre dans l'ambre. Ce garçon avait des yeux magnifiques pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il desserrait les crocs, mais pas que. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit en lui une joie profonde qui montait, et qui inondait tous ses sens. Une sensation de chaleur, de tendresse et d'affection sans mélange, d'admiration et de respect immédiat. C'était comme si un pacte se liait entre eux. Certes ils étaient tous deux des Enfants de la Magie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un lien pourrait se faire. Et autour d'eux, le vent venait de se lever, une magie brute s'élevant alors formant des volutes et les enfermant dans un cocon ensorcelé. Il lui semblait même que la Magie en personne s'était mise à lui murmurer à son oreille. C'était comme une supplique. Elle le priait de protégeait cet enfant, lui demandant de lier sa magie à lui, pour le protéger, pour être toujours avec lui. Et il ne pouvait refuser, parce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux la douleur qu'il portait, il avait vu son fardeau et sa souffrance. Comment ne pas l'aider ? Comment l'abandonner ? Alors il accepta voila tout. Par que c'était son louveteau et qu'il semblait si fragile. Ensemble ils vaincraient.

…

Il avait passé une drôle de nuit, il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti tous les sentiments du monde en un temps limité, et il n'était même pas sûr que son cœur s'en remette un jour. Tout d'abord il avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait cru son cœur s'arrêter quand du haut du crane de son ami canin, alors qu'ils jouaient avec Lunard, ils avaient vu un élève, ensuite il était sur que c'était la frayeur qui était intervenu quand le loup s'était élancé vers l'élève, le soulagement ensuite quand il ne l'avait pas blessé. Mais si seulement cela suffisait ? Non il avait fallu que l'horreur arrive quand Sirius et Remus s'étaient battus, ensuite, il était resté abasourdi devant le spectacle que son ami et Selwyn, parce que c'était lui, avaient produit. C'était tout simplement un lien plus profond, plus sacré qu'un serment de sorcier, c'était limite deux êtres qui ne pourraient survivre si l'un d'eux venaient à mourir.

Le reste de la nuit avait été plus calme. Remus avait récupéré Orpherus qui semblait épuisé, le portant sur son dos jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite non loin du château, et il s'y était reposé avec le Gryffondor, le gratifiant d'une étreinte, celui-ci endormi entre ses pattes. Une fois la lune disparut du ciel, son ami avait repris sa forme humaine, et avec James ils l'avaient transporté jusqu'à la cabane hurlante où Madame Pomfresh le retrouverait quelques heures plus tard. A leur retour ils avaient été surpris de voir qu'Orphée s'étaient réveillés et se trouvait en train de soigner les blessures du chien avec tendresse, celui-ci grimaçant parfois, mais se laissant faire de bonne grâce. Après un regard échangé, il s'était levé, et après hésitation avait caressé la tête de Cornedrue, celui-ci tout comme lui, toujours sous sa forme animale, avant de rentrer au château. Un bien étrange aventure quand il repensait.

« Peter … Un murmure le sortit de ses pensées, et il regarda le lit en face de lui où se trouvait James.

- Oui James ?

- Je pense que Remus va vouloir nous tuer encore plus maintenant non ? … Enfin je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de Selwyn, après tout … On ne le supporte pas mais Remus, il …

- C'était quoi ça ? Un serment de haute magie non ? » Demanda le rat, le coupant un instant. James de son côté secoua la tête ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les deux sont des Enfants de la Magie et que leurs deux destins sont liés à présent. Seul Remus pourra nous dire ce qui les lie et ce que ce serment contient.

- Pour Rem' je comprends, mais pour Selwyn ?

- C'est un sacrifié qui a survécu. Il voit la magie et la comprend, alors Elle doit lui parler sans doute non ? »

Peter voyait très bien de qui parlait James, de cette entité qui veillait sur les hommes, et qui semblait veiller énormément sur Selwyn et parfois il s'inquiétait. Parce qu'après tout, si il parlait à la Magie, c'est qu'il était puissant non ? Est-ce qu'il ne voudrait pas se venger, de ce que les maraudeurs lui avaient fait ? Jetant un coup d'œil à James, Peter secoua la tête avant de se lever pour se préparer. Lui parler de ses doutes maintenant ne ferait qu'inquiétait James encore plus, et de plus, il se doutait bien que son ami y avait déjà pensé.

…

Remettant une des mèches du jeune homme en place, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour savoir si le « dragon », comme la plupart des élèves nommaient l'infirmière, n'était pas revenu. Orpherus était en grand questionnement interne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été terrifié, alors qu'il avait déjà affronté un loup garou, et le même à treize ans dans un autre monde, et cela le dérangeait. Une petite voix lui souffla alors que c'était différent. En quoi il ne le savait pas, mais si la Magie le disait, il devait la croire non ? Mais c'était donnant, donnant, il voulait bien lui faire confiance, si celle-ci arrêtait de le mettre dans des situations pires les unes que les autres. Et pourtant seul un rire lui répondit, ce qui le conforta dans son idée, que la Magie devait l'adorer pour lui faire subir tout ça.

Mais pour l'instant son esprit était plutôt focalisé sur le jeune homme dans le lit. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il l'observait et il se doutait bien que Remus n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait qu'il devait veiller sur lui, tout comme le lycanthrope l'avait fait pendant la nuit. S'il avait bien compris, la Magie avait fait du Gryffondor son gardien, une sorte de protecteur. Il aurait presque put lui en vouloir, mais Remus avait eu le choix. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait, il ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette personne se mettrait volontairement en danger si ça permettait de le sauver, et ça il le refusait. Il ne voulait pas voir encore des gens mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se sacrifie comme Sirius l'avait fait dans un autre temps. Il ne voulait pas souffrir comme ça, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur qui vous enserrait le cœur, et vous le détruisait sur le long terme, la douleur s'amenuisant mais ne disparaissant jamais.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » La voix lui fit relever la tête. Remus semblait réveillé et l'observait de ses yeux ambre, inquiet sans doute des larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long des joues du jeune homme qu'il devait protéger. Se redressant un mieux dans les oreillers, son regard ne quitta pas Orpherus qui renifla comme un enfant.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu vas en mourir …

- Es-tu en si grand danger Orpherus ? Pourquoi ton regard est-il si douloureux ? demanda le jeune homme alité, une main se posant sur la joue de son compagnon de vie.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Et la voix du jeune homme résonna dans le silence pesant de l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas voir les gens auxquels je tiens mourir. Tu ne dois pas mourir Remus. Tu dois vivre tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta vie pour moi.

- Es-tu en danger Orpherus ? » Répéta le loup, pas inquiet pour deux sous de la magie que la colère de Selwyn faisait tournoyer autour d'eux, rendant l'atmosphère crépitant de magie et de tension surtout. Il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme fuit la question comme il semblait vouloir le faire. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Qu'avait pu faire ce garçon pour sembler en si grand danger et pour avoir peur de voir ses proches mourir ?

« Non … » répondit finalement Orpherus piteusement, baissant la tête devant le regard mordoré que lui lançait le jeune homme. « Pas encore, tout du moins.

- Pourquoi pas encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Orpherus ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Je refuse que tu sois mêlé à ça, et me regarder comme une mère courroucée n'y changera rien.

- Orpherus …J'ai lié ma magie à la tienne. J'ai juré à la Mère de toutes choses de te protéger, tu comprends ? Je dois et je veux t'aider …

- Non » cria alors le jeune homme se reculant. « Non, non, non ! » répéta-t-il en secouant la tête de négation. « Je refuse ! Ne t'en mêle pas. Tout ceux qui m'ont aidé sont mort tu comprends ! Ils sont tous morts par ma faute … Ne te rajoute pas sur le tableau de chasse …

- Orphée, tes parents ne sont pas morts par ta faute tu sais …

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Remus ! Ne cherche pas !

- Orphée …

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolé. On se reverra plus tard d'accord ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le garçon courut presque jusqu'à la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui, laissant un Remus pensif. Orpherus était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il y avait un point positif, c'était qu'il s'était ouvert à lui, laissant tomber le masque de garçon si fort, pour montrer ses peurs et ses doutes … Mais si seulement il se laissait aider, il souffrirait sans doute moins. Il ne le comprenait pas. Se replaçant dans les couvertures, il remarqua que ses blessures avaient été guéries. Selwyn, la magie et la pièce sentait la même odeur que lui. Selwyn l'avait soigné, et cela avait mieux marché que les potions de l'infirmière. Vraiment pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, Orpherus était un garçon curieux.

…

De son côté Orpherus n'en menait pas large. Il avait fuit comme un lâche le regard si compréhensif de Remus et toutes ses tentatives d'aide. Mais il ne voulait pas être aidé, parce que Sirius était mort par sa faute, parce que le professeur Dumbledore également. C'était une autre vie lui soufflait la Magie, inquiète pour lui, mais cela ne changeait rien. C'était de sa faute. Il les avait tués, et ça allait recommencer parce que toute guerre demande des sacrifices. Mais pas Remus, il ne voulait pas que Remus soit blessé parce qu'il souffrait déjà assez. Il voulait que Remus vive, mais pas que lui, il voulait qu'ils vivent tous, que personnes d'autre n'aient à souffrir. Parce qu'ils avaient tous mérité leur dose de bonheur, même Severus et Regulus ou encore Peter. Ils étaient tous des jouets, des pions dans la guerre qui n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Se laissant glisser dans le coin que faisait l'angle du grand escalier dans le hall, il essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Courir de manière angoissée ne le réussissait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire du sport avec ce corps là, vu le peu d'endurance qu'il semblait avoir. Et tenir un duel ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait le faire ? Orphée commençait à avoir bien trop d'angoisses. Dans le fond il se demandait si tout ce qu'il faisait était une bonne chose. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ici, c'est juste qu'il se demandait, si il n'allait pas impliquer beaucoup plus de personnes. Est-ce que ce qu'il ferait n'aggraverait pas le futur ? Est-ce que le petit Harry aurait une enfance joyeuse, ou alors est-ce qu'il n'allait pas aggraver le tout. C'était peut-être simplement de l'égoïsme quand il y repensait. Il faisait sans doute pire que mieux et …

« Orpherus. »

Relevant la tête, il croisa un regard améthyste qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à tout cela. Il avait fait son choix, il irait jusqu'au bout des choses. Attrapant la main que le plus jeune lui tendait, il se releva pour serrer le plus petit dans une étreinte réconfortante. Lorelei lui avait manqué. Lorelei qui ressemblait à ce petit frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Lorelei toujours si calme, si serein, et pourtant toujours en alerte pour ses proches.

« Lorelei, chenapan, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais à Poudlard, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu portais le deuil de tes parents, et je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles me voir avec tous tes problèmes.

- Idiot. Murmura-t-il alors en réponse, ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de son cousin. Tu es sans doute l'une des personnes que j'ai le plus envie de voir ici.

- Orphée, en parlant de personnes, il y en a qui t'attende …

- Serait-il possible que je ne sois pas encore complètement hait ? Commença Orphée, mais une tape sur son bras l'empêcha de continuer.

- Bien sûr, Evans t'attend, mais également des Serpentards et moi bien sur.

- Je sais Lo', je sais. Merci. »

Le dernier mot fut murmuré à l'oreille du blond, qui lui rendit un sourire. Celui-ci s'avança alors près à ouvrir les portes devant Orpherus, afin qu'il puisse faire son retour dans le « grand monde » de Poudlard. De son côté Orphée ne savait pas trop comment il devait agir. Une chose est sûre, il ne se laisserait pas démonter. Après tout il était innocent, et seul les gens qu'il appréciait lui importaient. Pour le reste, il ferait avec comme d'habitude.


	8. Premiers Pas

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Youhou, même pas un an. Tout d'abord les bonnes nouvelles : j'ai un nouvel ordinateur, j'ai mon inspiration et le chapitre est là. Après je pense séparer cette histoire en deux parties, et là on approche bientôt la fin de première (d'ici un ou deux chapitres je crois.) Ensuite, je vais essayer de ne plus prendre autant de temps pour publier, mais bon, ça c'est les aléas de mon emploi du temps. (j'avoue avoir écrit pendant mes cours mais bon. xD)

Ensuite j'ai relu, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il y ait encore des erreurs. Si il y en a qui vous choque, dîtes-le moi j'irais les corriger dès que possible afin de ne plus trop abîmer vos yeux.

Sinon merci beaucoup pour les favoris et les reviews. Je ne réponds pas par manque de temps, mais il n'empêche que je les lis, et que je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien.

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Premiers Pas.**_

Devant les portes de la grande salle Orpherus n'en menait pas large. Il faut dire qu'il allait faire face à plusieurs centaines d'élèves, dont la plupart lui avaient tourné le dos sans le connaître, s'alliant avec les Gryffondors et se ralliant particulièrement derrière le chef de file James Potter. Sans parler de l'autre partie, si elle existait bien sur, qui allait le regarder avec pitié et le plaindre de son séjour dans le quartier des aurors. Et tous ses élèves, même si il avait été innocenté, même si il y avait une sorte de non-lieu, il se doutait bien qu'aucun d'eux ne le croiraient pour autant et qu'ils continueraient tous à le voir comme quelqu'un de dangereux, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais il avait déjà vécu ça. Dans un autre monde, pour un autre contexte, il avait vu l'école entière se retourner contre lui par deux fois. La première, il n'avait que douze, et il ne savait même que parler à un serpent pouvait le désigner comme la personne la plus nuisible du coin. D'ailleurs parlait-il encore le fourchelangue ? C'était quelque chose à vérifier, mais pas tout de suite, et encore moins devant tout le monde pensa-t-il, un léger ricanement au coin des lèvres. L'autre fois, où il avait été seul contre Poudlard, c'était sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas assez la vie tranquille, pour des desseins hautement sombres on avait placé son nom dans la coupe de feu et il avait dû participer à ce tournoi alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

Alors oui il avait déjà vécu ça, oui il pourrait faire face. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à la douleur. Et il n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Pas encore une fois. Non il ne voulait pas ressentir encore une fois cette étreinte qui l'étouffait et lui broyait le cœur. Il avait tellement envie d'être égoïste parfois et de pousser un caprice de réclamer le bonheur qui l'avait souvent fuit, va savoir pourquoi. Mais il ne le faisait jamais ce caprice, il n'oserait jamais le faire. C'était plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans doute, il avait passé l'âge des caprices, il n'était pas en position de. Ô bien sûr il savait que tout ça n'était que des excuses, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire sa crise. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère et il savait plus que quiconque que la vie était injuste, et qu'il fallait se battre pour vivre pleinement. C'est juste que quelque fois, il aurait voulu vivre innocemment comme la plupart des enfants de son âge. Il aurait voulu juste se soucier de ses notes, et de sa prochaine petite amie ou encore du classement des équipes de Quidditch, pas de l'ascension de Voldemort ou encore de ses futurs sombres desseins.

« Orpherus ? » demanda la voix de son cousin à sa gauche, le sortant de ses pensées. « Tout va bien ?

- Oui Lorelei, c'est juste … C'est juste que j'ai une folle envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

- Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'es pas seul Orpherus …

- Dis, le coupa alors le jeune homme, un air amusé au visage. Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Orpherus ? Tout le monde m'appelle Orphée, et dans ta famille j'ai eu le droit au nom d'Oz. Ça m'étonnes que toi, tu m'appelles ainsi.

- Et bien … Je pense que c'est le respect. Et puis j'aime beaucoup ton nom … » Lorelei s'arrêta un instant dans ses paroles, scrutant son ainé, avant de soupirer, souriant à son tour. Il avait failli se laisser berner. « Non Orpherus, tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement la situation.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé. Ludwig n'y aurait vu que du feu tu sais.

- Mon frère est un naïf de première, surtout quand ça te concerne. Enfin, en route. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, Lorelei poussa la porte d'une main, celle-ci étant bien moins lourdes qu'elles n'en n'avaient l'air, merci la magie, tirant Orpherus de l'autre. Celui-ci se laissa faire, toujours aussi amusé par la situation. Et puis Lorelei était comme un rayon de soleil. Aussi bien en apparence qu'en caractère. Oui, il était ce genre de personne qui vous réconfortait et qui vous prodiguait une étreinte chaleureuse, ou un sourire rassurant. Lorelei était de la même trempe que Remus et Lily pensa-t-il, ou encore Madame Weasley. C'était le genre de personne qui ne demandait rien et donnait tout. C'est pourquoi le poids qu'il semblait avoir au niveau de l'estomac sembla s'alléger, même si il passait la porte de la fosse aux lions, simplement parce que son cousin était à ses côtés. Et son entrée fut remarquée. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'être de toute façon ? Jamais dans sa vie il ne pourrait passer les portes de la Grande Salle de manière discrète ou sans attirer au moins la moitié des regards. Là, il avait juste la salle entière qui avait ses yeux braqués sur lui, en plus des murmures qu'il entendait sur son passage, tandis qu'il s'avançait écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage de Lorelei, qui visait à le rassurer.

« ORPHEE ! » résonna alors une voix particulièrement aigue, avant qu'il ne se retrouve au sol, avec une rouquine pas si inconnue que ça qui le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Souriant, il passa ses bras à son tour, autour du dos de la jeune femme, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Oui Lily était vraiment une amie parfaite, et ferait une mère merveilleuse, il n'en doutait plus. Et le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du jeune homme n'aurait trompé personne. Il était vraiment content d'être de retour. Envolée la peur, place au bonheur. Lily était vraiment merveilleuse pour réussir à faire partir la peur qui lui avait nouée le ventre, et qu'il avait tenté temps bien que mal de faire partir, en vain.

« Je suis revenu, Lily. Calme-toi, tout va bien. » commença-t-il alors d'une voix douce, avant de sentir quelque chose d'humide contre son cou. Elle pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? « Lily ? Mais tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? Tout va bien, vraiment, je te jure …

- Abruti ! Tu m'as fui toute l'après-midi, et pour seuls mots avant ton départ, tu me sors que je te suis précieuse et gnagnagna, tu te fous de moi ? Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Et, et …

- J'ai compris, je m'excuse, mais arrête de me frapper, je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer. »

Voyant dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir, avant de se relever prestement se confondant en excuse, pendant qu'Orphée acceptait la main de son cousin pour se relever. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il laissa échapper un autre sourire. La grande salle avait repris son activité, et les regards n'était pas autant sur lui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Même à la table des Gryffondors, l'attention générale n'était pas sur lui, mais plutôt sur James et Peter qui expliquait que Remus était malade, et que Sirius avait choppé un mauvais truc s'il entendait bien. Déviant son regard vers la gauche, il remarqua qu'il était par contre l'objet des regards des Serpentards, et il comprenait. Si parce que tout semblait réglé, il ne leur parlait plus, il agirait ainsi comme un véritable salop, passez-moi l'expression, et il ne souhaitait pas cela. Après tout, n'avait-il pas prévu de sauver la plupart des Serpentards de leur avenir mangemoresque ?

« Lily demanda-t-il alors coupant la jeune fille dans sa flopée d'excuse.

- Oui Orphée ?

- Je vais aller manger avec mon autre cousin. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours après ?

- Hn ? Et bien je crois qu'on a Métamorphoses.

- Je te retrouve donc devant la salle. Va manger petite fille. »

Et sur un sourire, il embrassa tendrement la rouquine sur la joue, ébouriffa les cheveux de son cher Lorelei avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, passant devant celle des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, sous les murmures de certains et l'indifférence des autres. Repérant son cousin à la table des verts et argents, il se laissa tomber gracieusement à ses côtés, avant de se servir dans son assiette riant légèrement quant à la tête de celui-ci. En effet Severus à l'entrée d'Orphée avait cru que celui-ci ne viendrait plus lui parler. Après tout il était innocent, et les maraudeurs, enfin surtout Potter n'avait pas fait d'esclandre quant à son retour entre les murs du château alors pourquoi son cousin aurait-il pris la peine de parler encore aux Serpentards ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. C'était un Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors se serraient les coudes contre les Verts et Argents non ?

« Sev' ? La terre appelle Sev', Youhou ? Reg', tu sais où est parti l'esprit de Sev', je n'arrive pas à le joindre. » demanda Selwyn, un sourire amusé au plus jeune des Black qui lui également ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude de ses ainés. Aussi bien Severus qui s'était enfermé dans un mutisme, que l'attitude innocente d'Orpherus les deux prêtant vraiment à rire.

« Je pense qu'il réfléchit. Commença alors le plus jeune bien vite coupé.

- Il est obligé d'envoyer son esprit sur Orion pour réfléchir ? Une idée quant à l'heure de retour de son esprit ?

- Si tu tiens à le faire revenir plus tôt, un bon Aguamenti devrait faire l'affaire non ?

- Merci Avery, mais je me passerais de douche. Orphée, que veux-tu ?

- Oh, enfin une réponse, je m'inquiétais. Je suis venu pour te voir voyons. »

Et sous les regards amusés de tous les Serpentards, Orpherus embrassa son cousin, qui le regarda outragé, tandis que le Gryffondor manqua de tomber de sa chaise, non seulement pour éviter le poing de son cousin, mais également parce qu'à force de trop rire, il ne tenait plus tellement droit. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, l'attitude étrange d'Orpherus était totalement voulue. Le jeune homme loin de se morfondre, comme il aurait eu tendance à le faire en temps qu'Harry, avait décidé de s'amuser le plus possible pendant sa période à Poudlard. Oh bien sûr il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, c'était ancré dans sa peau, dans son esprit, dans son âme. Mais il était venu pour vivre avec Eux, vivre et non survivre ou encore lutté, alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout non ? C'était risqué, et il le savait. Oh oui il savait bien qu'il devrait plutôt s'entrainer, trouver le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes, d'arrêter Voldemort avant son ascension, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non il ne voulait pas, pas pour l'instant. Parce que Remus serait impliqué, parce qu'il perdrait d'autres personnes. Alors il voulait être égoïste, juste une année, après il s'y mettrait. Il s'y mettrait avant la naissance du petit Potter, et tout irait bien. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il n'allait pas empêcher Severus et Regulus d'être mangemorts. Non il ferait tout son possible durant cette année pour leur montrer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pour les empêcher de faire cela. Oui il trouverait une solution.

…

« Hn Severus » commença-t-il sans lever le nez de ses parchemins, « Est-ce que tu te souviens du mouvement pour le sortilège d'allégresse ?

- Tu comptes nous rendre joyeux face à cette pile de parchemins qui n'attendent que nous pour être noircis ?

- Non, j'en ai besoin pour mon devoir d'arithmancie. Il semblerait que le mouvement de ce sort au degré près quant à la rotation …

- Pitié Orphée épargne-nous, je ne fais pas arithmancie et Sev' non plus ! » s'exclama un troisième jeune homme assis aux côtés de ses deux aînés autour de ce coin de table qu'ils avaient pris depuis facilement deux heures.

- Je pense que c'est une rotation vers l'intérieur avant d'avoir un mouvement sur la gauche de vingt-cinq degré d'écart.

- Merci Remus, au moins, toi tu ne dénigres pas mes efforts. »

Le reste du groupe s'esclaffa plus ou moins bruyamment quant à la mine boudeuse qu'affichait le jeune homme. La main gracile de Lily s'attarda d'ailleurs sur son visage pour lui pincer la joue. Celle-ci dans un faux air de mécontentement lui rappelant McGonagall ajouta que son parchemin ne se remplirait pas seul sans omettre le « jeune homme » et l'air pincé qui acheva Orpherus pour de bon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lorelei, le reste de son corps secoué de soubresaut tandis qu'il essayait en vain de ne pas rire. C'était un drôle de groupe. Deux Serpentards, trois Gryffondors, et un Serdaigle. Orphée était en compagnie de ses deux cousins, et bien sûr de Regulus qu'il appréciait beaucoup. A ce groupe s'était joint Lily que renouait peu à peu avec Severus et Remus qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

Il n'aurait pu nier qu'il était heureux. Il était heureux de voir que Lily pouvait passer au-dessus des préjugés et des paroles honteuses que Severus avait pu prononcer, de voir que Remus et Severus ne s'était pas encore entretué malgré cet énorme différent qui régnait entre les deux, que Regulus avait demandé poliment des nouvelles de Sirius, mais il était également heureux de voir Lorelei qui racontait des anecdotes qu'il était sûr d'avoir oublié. C'était une ambiance bon-enfant, et une fois encore leurs rires étaient francs et même pas forcés comme si les gens autour n'étaient pas les ennemis d'hier.

« Orphée et son caractère mise à part, pourquoi es-tu encore là Lupin, tu ne travailles plus avec tes amis ? » Bien sûr tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Son cousin se devait de lancer des piques à l'autre garçon de Gryffondor. Mais cela ressemblait plus à une habitude, voir un jeu qu'une guerre à son grand soulagement.

« Et bien on dira que je me soucie de savoir aussi bien Lily qu'Orphée dans les crocs d'une vipère comme toi, j'ai peur qu'ils ne se transforment en vrais Serpentards tu vois.

- Ça te ferait suer avoue-le.

- Je ne suis pas si fermé que tu l'es, mais laisse la dose de courage et de bêtises que les deux ont tu veux ? »

Et les deux concernés s'exclamèrent bien sûr. Le courage pourquoi pas, mais la bêtise ? C'était un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité comme dirait Lily et ses expressions moldues. D'ailleurs cette inculpation quant à leur esprit méritait vengeance. D'un commun accord les deux posèrent plumes et parchemins, avant qu'Orphée ne se jette littéralement sur Remus tandis que Lily commençait à le chatouiller, celui-ci bloqué par l'agile Gryffondor qui lui tenait les poignets, assis sur son ventre. Ah, ils étaient beaux en plein milieux de la grande salle, censé être une salle calme en pleine après-midi pour les élèves désirant travailler, vraiment beaux voyons. Une fois que le jeune homme eut crié grâce, les deux attaquants se serrèrent la main tandis que Severus et Regulus laissait échapper des ricanements plus ou moins discret.

« Mise à part cela Evans, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Potter ?

- Pardon demanda la jeune fille regardant le Serpentard de sixième année.

- Tu dois travailler avec Potter pour le Bal non ? reprit Regulus sans se départir de son sourire quelque peu mesquin.

- Ah oui … Ca …

- Ne déprime pas Lily Jolie, Remus l'éduque, il sera bientôt aussi Gentleman que lui. Ajouta Orphée avec un sourire compatissant.

- Potter civilisé ?

- Oui Sev', Potter civilisé, je n'y croyais pas moi non plus, mais tu verrais Remus, il le mène à la baguette dans les dortoirs.

- Vos amusements de nuit ne m'intéressent pas enfin, Lupin ta garde arrive. »

En effet, en parlant du dit concerné, celui-ci et ses deux amis arrivaient près de Remus. Le jeune homme se retourna vers eux pour les saluer d'un sourire, tandis que les autres se contentaient de hochements de tête, ou simplement d'une grande indifférence. Après tout, les deux Serpentards ne pouvaient pas saluer deux des arrivants comme si de rien n'était. Certes ils avaient déjà commencés à ne plus « embêter » Severus, mais la haine restait palpable, quant à Regulus, l'entente entre lui et son frère ne resterait qu'un lointain souvenir, et les deux le savaient. Remus s'excusant alors auprès du groupe, se leva après avoir salué tout le monde pour partir avec ses trois compères. Dans la foulée, Potter annonça d'ailleurs que les plans du bal étaient presque finis et que Lily serait requise en début de soirée.

« Il a l'air en effet plutôt bien dressé.

- Lorelei ? » demanda le plus jeune des Serpentards face au sourire du Serdaigle.

« Et bien, il n'a ni grogné, ni lancé piques ou insultes. C'est un progrès certains, mais pour ce qui est de la politesse, on est loin du côté gentleman.

- Tu ne pourras jamais tout avoir Nikola …

- Lorelei tu veux, même mes professeurs ont renoncé à prononcer mon nom de famille.

- Sinon tu peux l'appeler Princess Lo' ajouta désormais le seul représentant des Gryffondors mâles.

- Oz ! C'est de la traitrise ! » rétorqua le plus jeune, rouge écrevisse quant à la remarque de son cousin, bien caché derrière son livre d'arithmancie.

« Oz ? Princess Lo' ? Une explication ?

- Tu vois Lily Jolie, quand j'étais jeune et innocent, la grande sœur de Lorelei, Isadora, et son grand frère Ludwig venaient souvent chez moi, emmenant cette petite chose qu'il était. Ludwig m'a toujours appelé Petit Prince, ou tout simplement Oz, une contraction d'après lui de mon prénom. Ce qui a déclenché une guerre des surnoms plus ou moins sympathiques.

- Donc Lorelei a eu « Princess Lo' », toi tu as gardé Oz, et le reste ? continua le plus jeune des Serpentards sans se départir de son sourire.

- Les deux fous ont été galants avec ma sœur lui évitant de peu Sissi, mais Ludwig a écopé de Prince Lulu, ce qui n'est guère mieux.

- Après on s'étonne qu'il ait fini à Gryffondor le Selwyn, c'est parce qu'on l'a détraqué durant l'enfance voilà tout.

- Tu viens de briser ma fierté d'homme normal Severus. »

La dernière réplique d'Orphée déclencha à nouveau une série de rire dans le groupe. Il faut dire que depuis la résolution du jeune homme à vivre pleinement sa vie, il avait réussi à rapprocher quelques peu certains Serpentards des Gryffondors, mais également à dérider Severus, et à lui redonner un certain espoir quant à l'avenir. Parce qu'Orpherus ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ces moments de joies ne pouvaient masquer l'avenir sombre que tout le monde voyait au loin. Poudlard était un cocon protecteur quant à la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, et une fois leur année finie, aussi bien Severus, Lily que lui, devraient faire leur choix et aller dans un des deux camps, la neutralité n'étant plus vraiment possible à ce stade-là. C'était tellement injuste, mais c'était ainsi. Et tous dans ce groupe le savaient, mais préféraient profiter encore un peu de cette joie éphémère.

…

« Remus ?

- Hn, rien je réfléchissais encore à ce lien avec Orpherus. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut rien me dire quant à cette mise en danger …

- Il n'est pas obligatoirement en danger, il suffit juste que tu fasses comme avec nous, l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- Je ne le surveille pas 24h sur 24, non plus James. »

Il y avait une sorte d'évolution quant au comportement des Maraudeurs, plus gentil, moins arrogant, tolérant le mot était là. Peut-être prenaient-ils en compte cette fameuse nuit. Cette fameuse nuit où Remus l'avait accepté, où il avait soigné Sirius et protégé celui-ci. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était le garçon, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais le regard d'Orphée était plus doux, comme si il savait ce que les trois jeunes gens faisaient tous les mois pour leur ami. Alors ils avaient fait aussi des efforts, surtout Sirius. Mais le comportement de James avait changé radicalement depuis le moment où il avait reçu cette lettre de son père le lendemain du retour de Selwyn. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour le jeune homme que d'avoir déçu son père, cet homme qu'il respectait tant. Alors même si ce n'était pas une Beuglante, de simples mots écrits de manière si vague, si froide avaient réussi à lui faire plus de mal que si son père s'était énervé sur lui. Alors à défaut de parler à Selwyn, il le saluait poliment comme il le ferait avec quelqu'un qu'il fréquenterait de loin. L'indifférence était sans doute une des seules attitudes qu'il pourrait avoir face au garçon.

« En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu un aimant à problème …

- Comme toi Jamesinou ? » demanda l'ancien héritier des Black, un sourire aux lèvre.

« Ou comme toi Siri.

- Nous sommes tous des aimants, c'est charmant, d'où le fait que nous nous entendons si bien.

- Et pour Selwyn ? » demanda Remus amusé par la tournure que prenait de la discussion.

« Et bien ça dépend des faces non ? » proposa Peter après un instant de silence. Après tout il était vrai que certaines faces se repoussaient.

La discussion continuait joyeusement tandis que Remus donnait un coup de pouce à leur devoir de Sortilège. Ils avaient pu passer d'Orphée aux aimants, des aimants à l'attirance de James pour Lily, de Lily à l'organisation du bal, et du bal à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui aurait lieu la journée précédent la soirée. Les deux préfets avaient finalement opté pour une soirée costumée. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que ces fêtes légèrement enfantines afin de se relaxer et d'oublier quelques instants aussi bien la pression des examens que les temps sombres que l'on oubliait facilement dans le cocon de sureté qu'était Poudlard. Pourtant si les Maraudeurs arrivaient à l'occulter de temps à autres, il n'en allait pas de même pour d'autres élèves. A quelques jours près le sujet de la guerre était apparu chez Regulus et Severus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de leur maison quand le plus âgé aidait le plus jeune à travailler ses Potions dans un laboratoire gentiment fournis par le professeur Slughorn.

« Regulus … Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à en parler ? » soupira le plus âgé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cet avenir qu'il savait déjà tout tracé. Il allait devenir un Mangemort parce que Lucius avait remarqué ses capacités en potion ou encore ses prédispositions à la Magie Noire. Il n'avait beau être qu'un Sang-Mêlé, il n'en restait pas moins l'Héritier des Princes. Sa mère lui avait appris ce que c'était d'être un sorcier descendant d'une longue lignée, elle lui avait transmis sa passion, ses idées, et bien d'autres choses encore.

« Parce que je m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas finir comme Bella, je n'ai pas envie de m'incliner devant un type comme Lucius le fait. Ce n'est pas en accord avec ma façon de penser, ce n'est pas en accord avec la philosophie des Black. Certes nos idées rejoignent celle du Lord Noir mais tout de même, il faut vraiment s'abaisser ?

- Il ne peut n'y avoir qu'un seul dirigeant tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas d'une tyrannie Severus ! » hurla le plus jeune, sa magie faisant vibrer légèrement les fioles autour d'eux. Regulus était énervé. Il n'en pouvait plus de savoir que Severus, un de ses ainés, l'une des rares personnes qu'il ne le considérait pas comme le second en tout, s'apitoie sur son sort, sans chercher à fuir ou à changer ce destin qu'on lui imposait. Il n'était peut-être pas un Sang-Pur, mais il était un Prince, il pouvait avoir du soutien, il n'était pas seul.

« Et tu crois que j'en veux une ? » rugit à son tour Severus « Tu crois que je veux être soumis et obéir aux ordres de cet ordre au moins même de perdre jusqu'à ma propre identité ? Mais mon pauvre Regulus, je suis lucide moi. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas mourir. Se refuser à ses ordres c'est mourir et promettre à Lucius une série de Doloris dont il se souviendra toute sa vie. Ne me demande pas d'être responsable de ma propre mort. Je serais Mangemort parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

Une troisième voix venait de s'ajouter à la conversation, une voix bien plus calme, et bien plus mesurée, mais d'une froideur à glacer le sang. Orpherus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte négligemment appuyé dessus, pas du tout coupable d'avoir pu assister à une conversation qui ne le regardait en rien. Enfin d'après eux. Car Orphée se sentait totalement concerné par cette conversation. Ils avaient commencés à douter et à changer à cause de sa présence et des liens qu'ils tissaient avec lui, ce garçon de Gryffondor, ce garçon qui n'était absolument pas pour Voldemort, et qui s'en s'afficher complétement de manière contre n'avait pas eu peur à refuser l'offre de Voldemort à travers la main tendue de Lucius.

« Orpherus … » commença alors le septième année de Serpentard d'un ton grondant, ne s'attirant qu'un sourcil haussé du Gryffondor tandis que Regulus regardait Orphée avec des yeux ronds. Sans doute se demandait-il comment il avait pu savoir où ils étaient.

« Quoi encore Sev' ? Tu m'en veux, tu me trouves déplacé ? Ce que je trouve déplacé moi, c'est le fait que tu préfères t'abaisser plutôt que mourir. Mes parents ont été tué par des Mangemorts. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou. Pourquoi tuer le chef de famille si ce n'est pour prendre sa place ? Et à ce que je sache Titus Selwyn est un Mangemort reconnu non ?

- Orphée, je n'ai pas voulu …

- Non tu ne l'as pas voulu Severus Tobias Prince Rogue, mais tu l'as fait, donc si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en quelque chose d'hautement humiliant comme un chaton avec un ruban à pompons roses, tu vas t'excuser et me dire qu'il n'y a rien de pire pour une personne que de devenir sciemment l'esclave d'une autre personne. »

Dire qu'Orphée était effrayent était un euphémisme, il brûlait d'une colère froide, et heureusement pour lui sa baguette était rangé dans son étui au niveau de son avant-bras sinon celle-ci aurait lancé des étincelles et crépité de la fureur de son possesseur. Non mais franchement, il fallait être inconscient pour rejoindre sciemment Voldemort tout en sachant que vous ne cautionnez pas ses manières de faire. Et Severus en face comprenait. Oui il ne comprenait que trop bien la fureur d'Orphée et la douleur qui vrillait ses yeux vairons. Alors il avait reculé d'un pas, avant de baisser la tête, en serrant les points douloureusement. Comment ne pas comprendre cette fureur douloureuse chez son ami ? Comment ne pas la comprendre ? Mais également comment Orphée ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que lui était au bord du précipice. Il ne pouvait que se jeter dans la voie que lui offrait l'avenir chez le Lord Noir.

« Je suis désolé commença-t-il sans relever la tête, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas le choix …

- Je te donnerais le choix. » Severus releva la tête, surpris, pour croiser ce regard si curieux qui le regardait avec une tendresse non-feinte et réelle. Orphée prenait toujours soin de sa famille, et Severus en faisait partie. Le jeune homme s'était rapproché de son cousin avant de poser sa main sur son épaule en prononçant ces mots.

« J'ai une idée Sev' continua-t-il d'un ton doux. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi Reg'.

- En quoi je peux t'aider Orphée ?

- J'ai besoin d'avoir accès à certains livres de la Bibliothèque des Black. »

Cela lui était revenu comme ça. Il se souvenait de son époque en tant qu'Harry où un peu avant son procès avant le début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait erré dans la Bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd et était tombé sur un certain nombre de livres intéressants, la plupart traitant de rituels. Et c'est ça qui lui fallait, un rituel pour purger le sang et réclamer un héritage. Oui rien que ça, c'était un projet plutôt imposant, mais il était prêt à tout tenter si cela pouvait détourner Severus du chemin noir des Mangemorts. Si on lui avait dit au début de l'année qu'il risquerait sa vie pour Severus Rogue, il aurait ricané avant de demander à l'autre s'il sortait de St Mangouste. Mais tout avait changé. Et Severus n'était qu'un garçon aigri par les malheurs de sa vie, il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça.

« Fais-moi une liste, je les demanderais à ma mère, ou encore à Kreattur.

- Que comptes-tu faire Orphée ?

- Tiens-tu à ton côté « Rogue » Severus ?

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas ? »demanda le plus jeune interloqué bien vite coupé par un sourire malicieux mais déterminé du Gryffondor.

« Bien sûr que si, si il devient un Sang Pur, il n'est plus obligé à rien. De plus si la famille Prince peut renaître, rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'annoncer que les Selwyn protègent les Prince.

- Tu es taré Selwyn tu sais … Mais tu me donnes envie d'y croire un peu.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Severus. »

Et dans les yeux du Gryffondor brillait une détermination sans faille et Regulus semblait avoir repris espoir également, alors pourquoi Severus ne pouvait-il donc pas y croire ? Il eut comme un sourire avant de serrer Orpherus contre lui d'une étroite maladroite que le deuxième accepta, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il était capable d'en sauver un. Il était capable d'empêcher Severus de suivre la voie de Voldemort et ça c'était rassurant, cela voulait dire que le futur n'était en rien écrit, mais encore à construire. S'installant à un plan de travail vide, Regulus sortit un parchemin de son sac et commença à écrire une lettre à sa mère. Il ne savait absolument pas si elle accepterait, et au pire il demanderait à son elfe de maison de les emprunter, mais son éducation le forçait à demander à la matriarche. De plus Orphée à côté semblait également plongé dans de l'épistolaire, noircissant un parchemin de bonne facture de son écriture soignée. Bien vite après de derniers mots échangés, les trois se séparèrent l'héritier des Black se dirigeant vers la volière pour envoyer les deux lettres.

Pas moins de deux jours plus tard, la réponse arriva alors qu'Orphée mangeait à la table des Serpentards expliquant à un Mulciber concentré un astuce en botanique pour éviter de se faire manger les doigts par une plante extrêmement attachante. Sans doute un peu trop. Lorsque le hibou noir de la Matriarche Black se posa entre lui et Regulus, il stoppa sa discussion, lançant un léger regard à Mulciber avant de récupérer sa lettre après Regulus. Il ne pensait absolument que la mère de son ami lui répondrait, ou même prendrait la peine de lire cette lettre. La décachetant avec soin, il commença à la parcourir des yeux, s'arrêtant notamment sur la signature avec un léger sourire. Ce côté très fier des Black n'avait pas disparu pensa-t-il amusé.

_ « Lord Selwyn.  
__Sachez que ce fut avec surprise, mais néanmoins plaisir que je reçus votre missive. Bien que ma famille n'ayant que peu ou pas de liens avec la vôtre, je ne peux nier qu'elle est fort respectable comme l'est la mienne. Ma très chère nièce Narcissa m'a pourtant fait part de votre admission à Gryffondor, bien que je déplore cette maison, je ne peux nier le courage qui vous lia d'amitié à mon fils et vous opposa à ce rejeton qui hélas appartenu un jour à notre sang.  
__Ensuite sachez jeune homme que je suis surpris de voir qu'il y a encore des personnes de votre rang connaissant les anciennes traditions et les respectant, je peux vous dire sans mal que vos parents seraient fiers de vous. Je me dois ainsi de vous répondre en acceptant cette demande filiation avec mon héritier. De savoir que vous le considérait comme un membre de votre famille est un honneur et sachez qu'il en ira de même pour vous, la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black vous accueillera sans problème Gardien d'Avalon.  
__Veillez bien sur mon fils et gardez-vous de la mort.  
__Walburga Black de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »_

Repliant la lettre sans se départir de son sourire, il se douta que la matriarche avait dû accepter la demande de son fils. En effet le hibou personnel du jeune homme vint se poser à côté du premier, tendant la patte ou se trouvait un paquet sans doute réduit. Déchargeant son compagnon, il lança un léger sourire à Orpherus, qui après un léger signe de tête se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard à qui il enseignait la botanique prestement. Celui-ci lorgnait sur la lettre que tenait encore le Gryffondor, et la curiosité ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. En effet il était peu courant que Lady Black envoie du courrier à une personne en dehors de sa famille. Elle ne s'abaissait pas à cela en effet.

« Que te voulait Lady Black ?

- Hn ? Oh, trois fois rien, elle me rendait mes salutations, et accédait à l'une de mes demandes.

- Tu as fait une demande à Walburga Black ? » demanda Mulciber estomaqué. Depuis quand osait-on demander quelque chose à la famille Black ? Même lui il savait que cette famille était assez puissante, et pouvait sans problème exiger comme les Malfoy le faisait.

« Oui, cela te parait si étrange ?

- Elle n'est pas du genre à répondre aux personnes …

- Extérieur à sa famille, je sais merci. » coupa Orphée qui n'aimait que peu la curiosité dont faisait preuve le Serpentard face à son courrier. « On reprend ? » L'ordre était explicit et son vis-à-vis n'insista pas. Il savait bien que les colères d'Orphée étaient dangereuses, et n'avait pas envie de goûter au bois de la table de manière violente.

Et la matinée se passa sans grands problèmes, ou encore avec l'arrivée de choses étonnantes comme le hibou de Mme Black. Les professeurs renoncèrent à interroger Orpherus qui était plongé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de son ami et qui répondait de manière absente comme si on le dérangeait. Or on ne pouvait pas le punir, car il semblait suivre, et encore moins lui en vouloir, parce qu'après tout on ne punissait pas quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir se cultiver et développer ses connaissances. Le seul moment où il accepta de poser son livre, ce fut à la fin du cours de Slughorn, ou Lily avait réalisé leur potion sans qu'il n'y prête grande attention, et ce juste pour interroger le professeur sur les différents d'effets de certains ingrédients. Oui quand Orphée avait quelque chose en tête il semblait qu'il était impossible de lui retirer cette idée ou encore de le faire abandonner. Et cela fit sourire Severus tandis qu'il empêchait le jeune homme de finir dans les portes de la grande salle.

Orpherus était vraiment exceptionnel. Ca, Severus en était persuadé.


	9. Là où est ma Place

**Titre : **Au nom de la Magie.

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer**** :** Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si j'aimerais bien parfois mais bon. Vous croyez qu'on peut m'offrir les Maraudeurs à Noël ? Non ? Bon tant pis. TT

**Note :** Bon ça ne fait toujours pas un an, c'est plutôt pas mal non ? Donc l'intrigue commence à se mettre en place et c'est tant mieux. Dans les deux parties de l'histoire, on peut dire qu'on s'approche bientôt de la fin de la première partie, encore deux chapitres normalement, puis on attaquera la deuxième. Entre les deux parties il risque d'avoir une ellipse temporelle, mais les choses importantes vous seront expliquées, ne vous inquiétez pas. =) Mise à part ça, le rating risque de changer, vu qu'il y aura la période de la guerre vous vous en doutez. ~

Ensuite j'ai relu, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il y ait encore des erreurs. Si il y en a qui vous choque, dîtes-le moi j'irais les corriger dès que possible afin de ne plus trop abîmer vos yeux.

Sinon merci beaucoup pour les favoris et les reviews. Je ne réponds pas par manque de temps, mais il n'empêche que je les lis, et que je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien.

**Résumé :** La magie est vivante. Elle le fait savoir à Harry en réalisant son vœu de revoir les personnes qui lui manquent. Se réveillant en tant qu'héritier de Sang Pur, et au temps des Maraudeurs, renommé Orphée, il va pouvoir faire sa 7ème année avec Eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Là où est ma place.**_

Le temps avait filé à Poudlard, laissant la nouvelle saison de Quidditch commencer enfin. Notamment avec un match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui avait été animé aussi bien, étrangement, que l'aurait pu être un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Après tout il y avait un groupe hétéroclite qui avait pris place dans les gradins de Serdaigle pour encourager le jeune Russe qui était rentré dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur. Ainsi Orphée qui prenait une pause dans ses lectures s'était retrouvé affublé d'un couvre-chef digne du futur chapeau de la matriarche des Longdubat. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, le pauvre Regulus qui suivait le Gryffondor comme son ombre depuis quelques jours avait eu droit aussi à cette décoration pittoresque et bizarrement Severus était introuvable. Les deux jeunes gens avaient subis une des farces de Remus qui avait également gracieusement donné un magnifique serre-tête avec des aigles voletant au-dessus à Lily. Ça leur apprendrait à oublier que Lupin était un maraudeur.

En parlant de maraudeurs James et sa bande comme aurait dit Lily, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer et de féliciter Remus quant à son œuvre. Il faut dire qu'une fois le choc et la gêne passés, les trois victimes encourageaient le cousin d'Orphée de toutes leurs forces, ralliant avec eux le reste de la maison des Bleus et Bronzes. C'était une pause plutôt bienvenue pour Orphée, il commençait à devenir fou à force de se renseigner dans tous ces grimoires qui semblaient avoir autant de poussière que le dessous des lits de son dortoir. Il avait décidé avec Sev', et Reg' de faire le rituel la veille d'Halloween, d'une part parce que la magie a cette période de l'année était renforcée, d'autre part parce que la plupart des professeurs surveilleraient plutôt les élèves excités quant à la sortie du lendemain, que ceux travaillant, or il faisait partie de la dernière catégorie et avait donc acquis une tranquillité non négligeable.

Le match avait été un bon divertissement, tout d'abord parce que Lorelei était bon voir même très doué au vol, et aussi parce que Franck était un bon commentateur qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Lee Jordan de son ancienne époque. De plus le voir abandonner quant à la prononciation du nom de famille de son cousin parce qu'il ne cessait de se faire reprendre par la plupart des professeurs était également un bon amusement. Il faut dire que l'équipe de Serdaigle était sur-motivée avec leurs encouragements, et que finalement la victoire leur était revenue sous les acclamations des trois nouvelles mascottes. Mascottes qui jureraient l'avoir fait sous la torture et nieraient devoir le refaire pour leur propre équipe. Une journée tranquille et divertissante. Un peu étonnante aussi. S'imaginer qu'Orphée et Regulus s'attardant près des vestiaires pour attendre l'un des champions du jour se seraient fait inviter chez les Serdaigles, c'était un peu insensé. Sous les supplications de Lorelei ils avaient acceptés, et après un colas-maya dans Poudlard pour éviter qu'ils ne retrouvent l'emplacement de la salle commune des Serdaigles, ils avaient fêtés dignement cette victoire, s'attirant un regard tendre de la part du professeur de sortilèges lors qu'il les avait vus aux milieux de ses élèves.

Le lendemain matin fut un peu plus dur pour les deux amis. En effet ils avaient dormis chez les Serdaigles dans l'ambiance bon-enfant qui avait continué dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années après la fête. Alors c'est sûr que se réveiller dans un dortoir autre que le sien avait de quoi être surprenant. Pour ceux qui erraient tôt dans les couloirs, ils auraient eu un sourire, en voyant Regulus errer tel un zombie vers les cachots sans vraiment faire attention à son entourage tout comme Orpherus qui lui avait manqué de dire bonjour à un mur de très près et aurait pu s'endormir dans un escalier si Remus n'était pas venu le chercher. Mentalement le jeune homme remercia cette invention qu'était la carte des maraudeurs et annonça de but en blanc entre deux bâillements et trois papillonnements de yeux qu'il n'irait pas en Métamorphose parce que sinon McGonagall ne pourrait que déplorer son côté zombie. Sous le regard totalement amusé de la moitié de la salle commune, il avait grimpé les marches vers son dortoir avant de s'écrouler sur un lit qu'il espérait le sien, sinon tant pis pour les autres.

Regulus de son côté avait eu le bonheur de retrouver Severus avant de finir en collé serré avec une armure. Le plus âgé l'avait alors attrapé par l'épaule faisant demi-tour pour conduire l'héritier des Black dans son dortoir avant qu'il ne se perde dans un cachot et ne choppe une pneumonie la veille de l'hiver. Après s'être assuré que le plus jeune était bien dans son lit, avec une potion anti-gueule de bois dans le corps, ne sait-on jamais, il put enfin reprendre son chemin non sans pouvoir faire disparaitre le sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa vie avait bien changé, Regulus aussi soi-disant passant. Le jeune homme semblait revivre une deuxième adolescence et c'était tant mieux. Tout ça grâce à Orpherus. Orpherus qui d'ici peu aller le sauver des rangs des Mangemorts. Oui sa vie changeait et s'était tant mieux. Alors égoïstement tandis qu'il remettait son masque de Serpentards orgueilleux, il pria silencieusement Merlin et tous les autres pour pouvoir rester aussi longtemps que possible près d'Orphée.

…

« Et James … » commença Sirius relevant la tête du sortilège qu'il étudiait avec le reste des maraudeurs. Ils avaient décidés de se retrouver en pleine nuit dans la tente formée de draps près de la fenêtre qu'ils montaient souvent pour pouvoir élaborer leurs farces. Ils n'hésitaient en effet jamais à sacrifier leur sommeil pour des petites aventures ou encore de nouveaux sortilèges, et ce soir-là n'y faisait pas exception.

« Sirius ?

- Je me demandais si mon frère pouvait passer du bon côté …

- De quel côté parles-tu demanda alors Remus les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais pas, loin des Mangemorts. J'ai l'impression qu'Orphée manigance quelque chose, mais quelque chose de bien tu sais … »

Sirius était hésitant. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit ou pensé, Regulus était et resterait son frère, son petit frère qu'il avait adoré pendant toute son enfance. Il ne l'avait haïs et rejeté que parce que lui, il était un Gryffondor, que pendant les vacances suivant sa première année, sa mère l'avait descendu tout en glorifiant ce petit frère qui allait rentrer à son tour dans la grande école de sorcellerie, alors il l'avait détesté ce petit frère, du haut de ses douze ans, il l'avait haïs, lui qui avait la reconnaissance de sa mère, de sa famille, lui qui était aimé, et non pas rejeté. Ce garçon qui avait le caractère des Serpentards, ce garçon qui avait l'affection de leurs parents. Ce petit frère qui n'était responsable de rien, si ce n'est d'être arrivé après lui. Alors même s'il savait qu'entre lui et le Serpentard, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, il espérait au moins que le plus jeune se tienne loin du seigneur noir.

« Sirius, tu sais que je n'aime pas Orphée commença James sérieusement, et pourtant je peux t'assurer que s'il était du côté des Mangemorts mon père ne l'aurait pas laissé sortir des geôles du bureau des Aurors. Orphée est quelqu'un du bon côté, si côté il y a.

- C'est juste que tout le monde ne peut pas s'entendre dans ce bon côté. Regarde Apolline, James.

- Ne me parles pas de cette femme Peter, je l'ai encore mauvaise. Comme si on était incapable de se garder seuls dans le jardin du manoir. M'assigner une auror, et qui plus est une novice. Quel manque de confiance …

- Mais oui James, c'est surtout que c'est une femme et qu'elle t'a mis au tapis en moins d'une minute et à mains nues.

- Remus faux-frère !

- Moins fort, vous allez réveiller Orphée et Franck. »

Peter avait jeté un coup d'œil en dehors de la tente improvisée. Mais Franck ronflait toujours légèrement et Orphée faisait toujours le chat, emmêlé dans ses draps, n'ayant rien de la figure du Lord qu'il incarnait. Soupirant de soulagement il rabattit le drap, avant de se tourner vers les trois autres annonçant que tout était bon. Les quatre amis se remirent alors à travailler silencieusement sur un sortilège pouvant se combiner avec une potion dont les ingrédients ne permettaient pas l'emploi d'une autre médication pour se combiner avec. Mais après quelques temps de silence, une autre conversation fut abordée, un peu plus dure, un peu plus d'actualité aussi, et surtout beaucoup plus effrayante.

« Dites pour Azkaban commença Peter peu sûr de lui. Vous croyez qu'il en a fait quoi Vous-savez-qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Azkaban n'est qu'une prison sur une île pourtant d'après les journaux, c'est bien plus que ça, le département des mystères ne veut pas en dire plus, et mon père refuse d'en parler. Il prend ça pour une défaite personnelle. Aucun Auror n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Lily m'a dit que ce jour-là, elle a cru entendre pleurer la Magie de Poudlard, ajouta Remus, soucieux. Peut-être que c'est un lieu de Haute Magie comme Poudlard.

- Tu crois que Voldemort est capable d'utiliser cette magie Remus ?

- Bonne question James, je n'en sais rien. Il a bien été capable de s'opposer au professeur Dumbledore. Et puis lui et son armée, j'ai bien peur que ça soit bien plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit.

- Attend coupa Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir des gens vraiment dangereux qui l'auraient rejoint ? Je veux dire à part ma cousine chérie Bella, la plupart du temps c'est des sorciers qui le suivent justement pour profiter de son pouvoir et tout et tout non.

- J'ai entendu dire commença le plus petit d'entre eux, qu'il y avait Hei Lung qui l'a rejoint, vous savez ce sorcier de Hong Kong qui est capable de conditionner l'esprit …

- Si c'est ça, ajouta Sirius, on est foutu. Ce gars me file les chocottes, nan mais sérieusement quoi. Il vous appose un sort, une marque ou je ne sais quoi, et paf, il redessine votre esprit et vous force à faire ce qu'il veut, c'est pire que l'Imperium ça !

- Sirius ! » chuchota le lycanthrope, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Cela signifiait également que la discussion était close, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de partir à nouveau dans de grands débats s'ils voulaient finir leur projet, mais la menace de dehors planait toujours dans leur esprit et ne risquait pas de les quitter de sitôt. Une menace que tous connaissaient mais qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment définir si ce n'est que Voldemort dirigeait peut-être beaucoup plus de monde qu'on pouvait l'imagine.

…

Apolline Roberstale, auror en fonction depuis bientôt un an, était le genre d'élève modèle que tous auraient aimé avoir. A la suite de ses trois ans de formation, elle était sortie majeure de sa promotion, et avait réussi à se faire engager dans l'équipe d'Alastor Maugrey un auror dont la renommée n'était plus à faire. Certes ce n'était pas celle de du chef de Brigade Potter, mais tout de même. Elle avait commencé ses premières missions lors du dernier été, et ne pouvait que sourire à la pensée de celui-ci. Certes au début elle n'avait que peu apprécié le fait de devoir garder des adolescents, même si l'un d'eux était le rejeton Potter, mais elle ne pouvait nier s'être amusée et surtout entrainée. Garder ce groupe de jeune n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Entre déjouer tous leurs pièges et les garder à l'œil, surveiller des sorciers noirs ressemblerait presque à une balade en forêt.

Et encore aujourd'hui elle ne savait que penser sur sa mission. Alastor sous les ordres du grand patron Potter lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher une Princesse Russe à la gare afin que le lendemain elle puisse voir un de ses cousins qui était à Poudlard. Une princesse russe, voilà qui était surprenant et puis depuis quand les Aurors jouaient le rôle de garde du corps ? Pourtant Apolline avait accepté la mission sans trop de soucis, car garder cette fameuse princesse lui permettait également de pouvoir faire partie des Aurors qui seraient de surveillance à Pré-au-Lard, et ça elle ne l'aurait manqué pour rien au monde. Non pas qu'elle était suicidaire, ou qu'elle voulait absolument voir une attaque arriver ou quoi que ce soit, non elle voulait juste voir les Aurors de la brigade de Monsieur Potter en action. On racontait qu'ils agissaient toujours dans une précision à couper le souffle se soutenant mutuellement, le tout sous les ordres de cet homme fort qu'elle avait rencontré déjà l'été dernier. Un homme qui l'avait marqué pour sûr, comme Maugrey bien sûr, mais si son chef à elle montrait le côté sauvage et dangereux, William Potter avait tout de la figure sûre qui se tenait droit tel un arbre refusant de ployer sous le vent.

« Mademoiselle Roberstale ? » demanda alors une voix la sortant de ses pensées. Tournant délicatement sa tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, son regard se planta dans des yeux aussi clairs que l'eau d'une rivière. Un bleu qui aurait pu vous tuer tellement il semblait vide d'expression et si sérieux. Pourtant ils s'illuminèrent légèrement notamment grâce à son introspection qu'elle faisait de leur propriétaire. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face aurait pu faire partie de la famille Malfoy sans aucuns soucis avec ses yeux clairs, et ses cheveux rivalisant avec la blancheur de la neige. En soit elle était son exact opposé pensa Apolline avec un léger sourire. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et lisses, les siens arborait la couleur flamboyante d'un feu de forêt, des yeux clairs et aqueux en opposition avec le vert d'une prairie sans doute aussi clair que les siens et même au niveau taille on aurait pu les opposer. Apolline dépassait facilement le mètre soixante-quinze alors que la jeune femme semblait camper une dizaine de centimètres en moins.

« Mon nom est Nikolaïevitch, Isadora …

- Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs et je n'ai pas entendu votre train arriver … Dois-je vous appeler par un titre ou …

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle Roberstale …

- Apolline, appelez-moi Apolline je suis sans doute qu'un peu plus âgée que vous.

- Apolline donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le titre, Isadora ira très bien. Je ne suis pas là pour faire de la politique ou pour représenter une quelconque partie de la famille impériale. Je suis là pour voir une personne qui m'est chère. »

L'auror eut un sourire. Derrière cette froideur calculée que montrait Isadora, une froideur sans doute due à son rang et son éducation, elle avait tout de la jeune fille de seize ans qui tenait à ses amis et craignait pour leur vie. L'invitant à la suivre, elle s'informa notamment de la situation de la jeune fille nordique. Celle-ci était à Dumstrang pour sa sixième année d'étude et profitait que le directeur s'entende avec sa famille pour partir deux trois jours en Angleterre pour voir sa famille. Après étant donné que son cousin était depuis peu orphelin, il était normal que le directeur cède à ce genre de requête désespérée. C'était les rares petits gestes qu'on l'on pouvait accorder, ce genre d'espoir qu'on ne pouvait détruire.

…

« Orphée ! » s'écria à nouveau, pour la dixième fois de la journée, Regulus, qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait pu dire sa mère à Orphée et ce que le jeune homme avait pu lui dire pour qu'elle lui répondre.

« Quoi encore Regulus chéri ?

- De quoi avez-vous parlé, ma mère et toi ?

- Tu es encore sur ça ? » demanda le Gryffondor, en remuant sa potion affectueusement, aussi tendrement qu'on pouvait le faire avec une potion aussi dangereuse, tout en tendant la main pour attraper la fiole que lui tendait Severus.

« Je veux savoir Orphée, c'est ma mère !

- Oui je sais bien. Enfin, je lui ai juste présenté mes respects rien d'autre, et elle a aimé la formulation voilà tout. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien élevé, et ne pas me répondre est d'un mauvais goût.

- Tu m'énerves parfois, tu sais ?

- Oui je sais, passe-moi les larmes de licorne tu veux. »

Attrapant la fiole que lui tendait Regulus, il en versa trois larmes, avant de refermer le flacon prudemment. C'était bientôt prêt. Mélangeant le contenu du chaudron cinq fois dans chaque sens, il enleva sa baguette de verre de la mixture avant de lancer un sort sur le feu, de même qu'un autre afin que le chaudron soit protéger. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'attendre. Demain, ce serait le 30 octobre, la veille d'Halloween. Demain il effectuerait le rituel et Severus serait libéré de ses chaines. Souriant au concerné, il s'étira avant de s'éloigner de son plan de travail avec les deux garçons. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Il leur fallait juste un peu de patience, et surtout beaucoup de sommeil. Il était hors de question que l'un d'eux soit fatigué demain. Après tout ils avaient tous leur part à jouer. Même Regulus ou encore lui. Il fallait que Regulus soit le maître du rituel, vu qu'Orphée y participait, étant donné qu'il était le dernier à avoir du sang des Prince encore vivant, et que cela aiderait Severus à supporter la magie qu'ils déploieraient sans qu'il n'en souffre trop.

« Bon messieurs. Je vais aller me coucher. On se dit donc demain à 19 heures ?

- Oui. Dors bien Orphée. Répondit Severus avec un regard légèrement brillant.

- Ne t'attire pas de problèmes surtout. Continua le plus jeune légèrement boudeur.

- Ca il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai une bonne étoile ces temps-ci. »

Souriant, il agita sa main avant de se diriger vers la sortie des cachots. Une bonne étoile hein … Il aurait pu l'appeler Remus sa bonne étoile. Souvent présent près de lui, sans pour autant s'imposer, c'était lui qui avait fait taire tous les ragots sur lui, et lui également qui s'était arrangé pour que l'entente reste cordiale entre les maraudeurs et lui. Bien sûr il était peiné de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec son ancien père, mais il avait fait la part des choses. Il existait une grande différence entre James Potter, auror, mature, courageux et surtout père de famille aimant, et le James Potter qu'il côtoyait à l'école. Tout comme il avait décidé de traiter Lily comme une amie, et d'oublier pour de bon qu'elle aurait pu être sa mère, Orphée en avait fait de même pour James. Il ne serait qu'un camarade de classe, et peut-être plus tard deviendrait-il quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait avoir de longues conversations comme il en avait eu avec William le père de James. Tout dépendait de l'avenir qu'ils auraient, et qu'ils forgeraient. Un avenir qu'il espérait clair et lumineux.

« Orpherus, mon garçon puis-je te parler ? » Relevant la tête, Orpherus croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, avant de le suivre, tandis que le directeur le menait à son bureau. Il observa la gargouille se déplacer, laissant apparaitre un escalier qu'il emprunta à la suite de son ancien mentor. Une fois assis confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon qu'il y avait dans le bureau, il observa le Professeur Dumbledore, se demandant ce que celui-ci lui voulait.

« Comment te fais-tu à la vie à Poudlard ? commença le directeur tout en lui laissant une tasse de son fameux thé de même qu'une coupelle avec des bonbons au citron.

- Dans cette époque vous voulez dire ? répondit le concerné un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'y fais. J'ai compris que je ne serais plus jamais « Harry », mais Orphée, de plus c'est la mémoire d'Orpherus et ce qu'il est qui prend le dessus.

- N'as-tu pas peur d'oublier qui tu étais vraiment mon garçon ?

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi professeur. Et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Même si j'oubliais ce que j'ai vécu dans une autre vie, ce qui importe c'est ce que les gens m'ont laissé et ce qu'ils m'ont appris. J'ai compris que je ne les reverrais jamais, ma vie est ici maintenant, et même si parfois c'est dur, c'est ainsi.

Oui Orphée y avait pensé, il y avait pensé pendant très longtemps, il avait compris ça avec un certain pincement au cœur. Il ne verrait plus Ginny, il ne verrait plus jamais Ron et Hermione, ni toute sa promotion à Poudlard. Tout comme il avait du se faire à l'idée que Lily ne serait qu'une bonne amie, et James ne serait jamais son père. Sirius n'aurait jamais cette importance qu'il avait eue pour Harry. Maintenant il était Orpherus, il avait ses propres amis, et une nouvelle vie. Il réalisait son rêve tout en sacrifiant une partie de lui. Ca allait de soi, on ne peut pas obtenir quelque chose sans devoir en sacrifier une autre. Tout pouvoir demande une faiblesse, le monde marchait souvent par opposés, et par contradictions, ainsi le pouvoir de Voldemort se payer par une instabilité mentale, enfin c'était ce qu'il en était venu à croire.

« Est-ce que tu rejettes ton ancienne vie ? demanda alors soudainement le directeur, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- Je ne la rejette pas. C'est juste que … le garçon marqua une hésitation, avant de relever les yeux et de planter son regard bicolore dans le regard sérieux de celui qui fut son mentor autrefois. Juste que ma place est ici.

- Alors tu n'étais pas à ta place lors de ta véritable naissance ?

- Non. C'est juste qu'un futur aussi triste et sans espoir n'aurait pas du être. Le petit Harry ne devrait jamais à avoir à vivre ça, il ne devrait jamais demander à la Magie d'exaucer ses vœux. Je pense que ce futur n'avait pas lieu d'être et que c'est dû aux personnes qui n'ont pas pu faire de choix …

- Comme ton ami Severus, non ? Tu lui as sans doute offert le choix qu'il n'aurait jamais eu.

- Comment le savez-vous ? commença Orphée interloqué, avant de sourire, et de secouer la tête négativement. Non je ne veux pas savoir. Vous êtes le directeur après tout, et Poudlard n'a plus de secret pour vous …

- Il en a toujours. Ce château n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir de lui-même. Commenta le directeur amusé. A croire que ce garçon dans le futur qu'il avait eu l'avait bien connu, et qu'il ne cherchait plus à tout concevoir sur lui.

- Vous n'allez pas nous arrêter ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Vous êtes maîtres de vos décisions. »

Orphée eut un sourire en entendant cette phrase. Maître de ses décisions. Pour une fois oui il l'était. Il prendrait ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout, sans fuir, ou encore se défiler. Pour ne pas être responsable de la mort des autres par des actions égoïstes. Bien sûr il ne pouvait nier qu'il était encore égoïste, qu'il voulait sauver Severus parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'homme aigri qui avait tourmenté Harry, il voulait sauver Regulus, parce que Sirius aurait besoin de soutien. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il voulait les sauver eux, James, Lily, cette époque, parce qu'il avait de l'importance pour lui Orpherus, et non plus seulement pour Harry. Il avait pris conscience il y a peu de ça, et ça l'avait inquiété au début. Ca l'avait inquiété parce qu'il comptait affronter Voldemort de toutes ses forces une fois sorti du rêve qu'on appelait Poudlard, mais avec de tels liens qui se formaient, comment ne pas avoir peur. Comment ne pas craindre un échec ? Mais même si ces liens l'effrayaient il avait aussi pris conscience d'une chose. On était plus fort en groupe, on était plus fort soutenu, et eux aussi voulait se battre. Il ne serait pas seul à se dresser sur le chemin du seigneur noir. Et forcément il y aurait des blessés, forcément. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas protéger quelqu'un sans blesser d'autres personnes. Partir du principe qu'on ne voulait blesser personne était inutile, utopique. Dans la vie on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire, même involontairement et c'était ainsi. Il fallait juste l'accepter ça aussi.

« Orpherus ? demanda le directeur alors soucieux de voir le garçon se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Pardon, j'étais distant. Je pensais à l'avenir.

- Il ne sera jamais le même tu sais. Grâce à toi. Ta simple arrivée à cette époque a révoqué l'avenir que tu as vécu.

- Et s'il était pire ? » demanda alors le Gryffondor, légèrement effrayé. Comme ça, il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui doutait énormément et qui se demandait s'il faisait les bons choix. Et à ce moment là pensa Albus, il était vraiment un enfant, il tentait par tous les moyens d'être fort, mais il était effrayé par ses propres actions et ce qu'elles engendreraient sur son entourage.

« Orphée. Tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir tenté. Tu es ici pour vivre avec les gens que tu aimes, mais pas seulement n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es donné cette mission de changer le monde, et c'est une chose que peu de personnes pourrait faire. N'ait pas peur de tes actions, tu auras essayé. Tu ne seras pas simplement le spectateur de la décadence de ce monde.

- Professeur … Avez-vous déjà été confronté à un Epouvantard ?

- Ah ces créatures sont fascinantes, et je n'ai jamais osé me mettre devant. Peut-être que de savoir ma pire peur m'effraie.

- A cette autre époque, lors que j'avais treize ans, l'épouvantard s'est changé en détraqueur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il garderait cette forme encore aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi donc mon garçon ?

- Parce que … Je ne sais plus trop de quoi j'ai peur. Peur de mes actions peut-être, peur de perdre les gens que j'aime aussi …

- En soi, tes peurs restent tout aussi nobles mon garçon. Pourtant ne devrais-tu pas avoir peur de mourir ? C'est l'une des peurs les plus concevables en ce temps …

- Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que la mort n'était qu'une autre aventure, qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir peur, qu'elle n'était que la continuité de la vie.

- J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette personne alors. » demanda le grand sorcier avec un sourire, tandis qu'Orphée se levait pour prendre congé.

Finalement une fois le garçon parti, Albus regarda la porte avec un léger regret. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler des sacrifices que ses actions entraineraient. Parce que le futur qu'il pensait si triste aurait du avoir lieu, et que son apparition ici était tout sauf raisonnable. Pour sauver des personnes, pour changer le destin qui était immuable, il devrait sacrifier jusqu'à sa propre vie. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais il se doutait pourtant que son élève en était pleinement conscient. Orpherus avait une âme noble à ne pas en douter. Une âme noble digne de tous les éloges. Orpherus avait l'âme d'un héros, l'âme de ce genre de personnes se battant pour des causes perdues, refusant de céder et redonnant espoir par ses actions téméraires et folles. Mais le problème des héros, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'un seul avenir et c'était souvent une mort cruelle et sans pitié. Et tout ça il se voyait mal le dire à ce garçon qui bataillait contre ses propres peurs, contre ses démons pour que son ancien lui ait une vie normale. Non il n'aurait pas pu lui parler de tout ça, sans briser cet espoir fragile qui pourtant attirait tout le monde, et qui commençait à sauver même ceux qu'on croyait perdu.

« Va Orphée, fait ce que tu dois faire … Tu ne seras jamais seul … »

…

Le jour J était arrivé pensa Regulus encore peu réveillé dans son lit dans le dortoir des sixièmes années qui était vide. Il faut dire qu'un dimanche, et la veille d'Halloween et donc de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard il ne s'attendait pas à trouver tous ses camarades en train de rattraper leur sommeil ou de retarder leur réveil pour aller en cours de Métamorphose. S'étirant comme un chat l'aurait fait, il sortit de son lit en prenant soin de reposer le lourd grimoire qui avait été posé à côté de lui sur son matelas avant qu'il ne s'endorme dessus. Ce n'était pas très sérieux vu qu'il devait absolument être reposé pour la cérémonie du soir, mais il avait tellement peur d'oublier certaines parties du rituel. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à devenir le Maître de Cérémonie et d'officier lui-même le rituel, mais Orphée lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire et ce pour deux raisons. La première la plus normale dira-t-on, était qu'il devait lui-même faire partie de la cérémonie, car il était la seule personne qui portait encore le sang des Prince, et qui pourrait aider Severus afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop, l'autre plus intrigante était qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les runes. Lui comme Severus avait été surpris de l'entendre, il faut dire qu'Orpherus maniait la magie comme si elle avait toujours été en lui, il aurait du pouvoir se servir des runes.

_« Les runes ne me répondront jamais car se sont elles qui ont bridées ma magie de Sacrifié. C'est un prix honnête que je paye sans problème. Malgré toutes mes connaissances sur leur utilisation, elles ne répondront jamais à mon toucher ou à ma voix. Pas comme à toi Regulus. Plus tard je suis sur que tu seras un maître dans la Magie des Runes. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui les comprend si facilement et qui sait les allier pour en faire des sorts. »_

Ce que lui avait dit Orphée l'avait vraiment touché. Il faut dire que derrière son frère, certes renié, mais toujours prodige en Métamorphoses ou encore en sortilèges, entendre de la part d'Orphée qu'il était bon, voir même excellent dans un domaine était bien plus qu'un compliment. Il se souvenait même avoir détourné la tête avant de le remercier d'un signe de tête léger et d'un grognement indistinct avant de se replonger dans le livre qui contenait le rituel commençant alors à apprendre cette formule longue de plusieurs pages et qui en plus n'était pas en latin, sinon ça aurait été trop facile. Severus avait dit qu'il pensait que c'était quelque chose comme du vieux celte, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il en avait des bonnes lui, ce n'était pas lui qui devrait réciter tout ça sans se tromper d'une seule syllabe. Après une bonne douche, il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils confortables de sa salle commune, ensorcelant son livre pour qu'il ne ressemble qu'à un banal livre de Métamorphose, il était hors de question qu'un Serpentard découvre leur projet. Il en connaissait pas mal qui auraient tout fait pour que le rituel échoue et blesse Severus en passant.

« Regulus déjà prêt ? demanda une voix dans son dos qui lui fit relever la tête.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai vraiment peur d'oublier quelque chose. Et si je te blessais ? répondit l'interpellé, refermant le grimoire sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la journée, s'accordant une légère pause à midi.

- Tout ira bien, j'ai confiance en toi et Orphée aussi.

- Hn, j'imagine… » commenta-t-il peu sûr de ses capacités, mais sans pour autant oser répliquer. « Enfin rien à voir mais j'y ai repensé. J'avais déjà vu Orpherus auparavant.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il ne sortait jamais durant son enfance.

- Hn mais la grande soirée de Noël se faisait dans le manoir Anglais des Selwyn, il était donc un des hôtes de la soirée. J'ai retrouvé la photo attend. »

Se penchant il attrapa le bout d'une feuille cartonnée qu'il avait coincé entre deux livres à côté de lui, et ne tarda pas à ouvrir ce qui protégeait la photo pour la montrer à Severus. Sur la photo on pouvait voir non pas une photo de famille comme Orphée leur en avait déjà montré, mais la plupart des enfants des vieilles familles dont la pureté n'était pas à refaire, les un à côté des autres posant autour d'un garçon qui semblait attirer naturellement les regards des autres. Ce garçon c'était Orphée. Légèrement pâle, un air absent, il se tenait tel un lord anglais, ses cheveux nattés en une tresse grossière reposant sur son épaule. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Severus sur cette photo était le regard rempli d'une détermination sans faille qu'il abordait. Le regard d'un conquérant. Le regard d'un Lord.

« Il n'a pas changé commenta Severus en rendant la photo au plus jeune.

- Hn, à l'époque je me souviens que la plupart des femmes le regardaient avec pitié tandis que les hommes eux ne lui donnaient que du mépris. La maladie qu'on lui prétendait ne l'aidait pas à s'intégrer. Mais il a bravé aussi bien les adultes que les enfants en agissant comme un Lord. Il n'a pas fait un faux pas lors de cette soirée, et il s'est conduit en un hôte parfait si bien que la plupart des enfants ont eu droit à des réprimandes, tu imagines.

- J'imagine en effet très bien Avery et les autres se faire blâmer et agir comme des chiots dociles. Quel âge avait-il à l'époque ?

- Il avait dix ans, et donc aurait du rentrer à Poudlard l'année suivante, mais le sujet concernant son absence dans le château n'a jamais été abordé, cela semblait aller de soi. »

Et ces quelques paroles conclurent la discussion qu'ils avaient eue en cherchant à penser à autre chose que ce rituel qui leur tendait les bras. Aussi bien Regulus qui ne craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, et Severus qui craignait tout simplement pour sa vie, ne semblait décider à y aller, mais c'était Orpherus. Merlin merci, c'était Orpherus qui leur avait proposé le rituel, qui avait fait la potion avec leur aide, alors tout devait bien se passer. Oui tout devait bien se passer, et c'était comme un mantra que les deux Serpentards se répétaient alors qu'ils quittaient enfin leur salle commune pour rejoindre le Gryffondor qui attendait patiemment, sa tête appuyé contre le mur comme assoupi. Et ce fut silencieusement que les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'Orpherus avait préparé. Si au début elle n'était qu'une salle de classe vide, les inscriptions sur le sol, les murs, de même que le pupitre pour le livre ou encore les coupes finement ciselées les convainquirent que ce n'était plus un endroit pour étudier mais une véritable salle de rituel. Orpherus avait du faire nuit blanche pour ça.

Une fois tout le monde à sa place, soit Severus en un simple pantalon de toile noire au milieu du dessin, Orpherus au Nord du tracé prêt des coupes, et Regulus derrière le pupitre, les trois se lancèrent un regard avant que le Serpentard plus âgé incline la tête, signe de son consentement, et le rituel commença. Les flammes des torches qui se trouvaient au mur prirent une couleur irréelle entre le vert émeraude et le bleu turquoise, tandis que la voix grave et douce de Regulus s'élevait dans les airs, incantant le chant ancien qui délivrerait Severus de son rang. Le rituel en soit n'était pas difficile, mais il était douloureux. Les deux septièmes années ne se mentaient pas, ils auraient chacun leur part de souffrance, mais Orphée l'avait accepté pour son cousin, et celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher l'éclat de ses yeux de clamer sa gratitude au Gryffondor. Les runes s'illuminèrent pourtant, tandis qu'Orpherus sortait une dague en argent, celle des Prince semblait-il, et s'entaillait le poignet au dessus de la coupe, qui une fois pleine, disparut pour réapparaitre devant Severus. Attrapant l'objet entre ses mains, il le but sans hésitation, sachant qu'à son tour, il devrait s'ouvrir les poignets aussi bien pour retirer le sang des Rogue de son corps, que celui des Selwyn qui venaient d'avaler. Un sacrifice nécessaire.

Sacrifice douloureux pourtant. Car au dessus de la voix de Regulus qui continuait de chanter, les cris de Severus s'élevèrent et s'était douloureux à entendre, douloureux et si poignant que d'entendre sa voix déchirait le chant, tandis qu'Orphée s'était agenouillé pour alimentait les différents cercles de Runes de son sang, afin que le rituel soit stable et qu'il ne blesse pas son cousin. Mais lui aussi souffrait. Il souffrait parce que la magie se servait de lui comme catalyseur et ses fines lèvres étaient serrées pour éviter que sa voix ne s'élève avec les autres. Il avait décidé de le sauver. Il le ferait. La douleur n'était rien. Cette douleur n'était rien face à celle de perdre quelqu'un, face à la douleur de voir les gens mourir, perdre un peu de sang, et souffrir de la magie n'était rien. Rien. Alors il continua d'alimenter la magie, même quand le corps de Severus tomba au sol, sa bouche délivrant des sanglots déchirants, il ne fit rien quand son corps sembla s'arcbouter, et que ses poignets continuaient de saigner, vidant son sang impur de ce qu'il voulait garder. Rituel pas si blanc que ça, rituel qu'on utilisait pour qu'un enfant de Sang Mêlé ne subisse pas l'opprobre de sa famille. Et ils étaient en train de réaliser ce rituel dans les cachots de Poudlard, la magie si étrange du rituel se mêlant à l'ancienne magie du château, celle-ci semblant vouloir les aider dans leur tâche. Puis il y eut un dernier hurlement, un dernier éclat de magie, et le murmure de Regulus s'arrêta, et enfin les cercles du rituel dessinés au sol s'effacèrent, la blessure au poignet d'Orphée disparut de même que la pression de la magie dans son corps. C'était fini.

Après un instant de flottement, Regulus quitta sa place pour précipiter vers Severus qui tentait de se relever. Serrant le Serpentard contre lui, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire cesser les tremblements qui l'agitaient. De son côté, Orphée se releva lui aussi, titubant légèrement tandis qu'il s'approchait de ses deux amis, conjurant une lourde cape qu'il passa autour de Severus. D'ailleurs quand Severus lui lança un regard, le souffle du Gryffondor se coupa légèrement avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à ce spectacle. Orpherus, non le sourire d'Orphée plutôt transpirait de fierté et de joie. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il avait réussi. Alors malgré ses tremblements, malgré l'idée étrange d'être passé sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffes enragés, il eut à son tour un sourire et se décala de Regulus pour attraper la main de son cousin et se relever. Tandis que les trois compères tentaient de se remettre de leur émotion, et du fait qu'il avait réussi, la porte qui jusque là était scellée, sembla sortir de ses gonds laissant alors voir aussi bien la directrice des Gryffondors, que celui des Serpentards et surtout les quatre maraudeurs qui les regardait aussi surpris que possible. Enfin il regardait surtout Rogue, enfin Prince et c'était beaucoup mieux comme famille, et l'héritier des Selwyn ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Le son sembla d'ailleurs réveiller tout le monde vu qu'il y eut des exclamations et tant de gens qui parlèrent en même temps avant que le professeur de Métamorphose ne rétablisse le silence d'un coup de baguette. De l'esbroufe.

« Bon dieu Selwyn qu'avez-vous encore fait commença-t-elle alors, son regard faisant le tour de la salle vide, où il ne restait qu'eux, de même que le grimoire et les deux coupes.

- Pourquoi cela doit toujours être moi ? commenta d'ailleurs le Gryffondor, ayant une grimace légèrement amusé. C'est vrai ça, on l'accusait toujours aussi bien ici, que lors qu'il était Harry. Stop il n'était plus Harry et il devait commencer à oublier.

- C'est vrai ça professeur renchérit Potter, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être Black ou Rogue ?

- C'est Prince maintenant. » Coupa le dernier cité, s'attirant des regards encore plus interloqués tandis que Regulus se retenait de pouffer.

Orpherus de son côté se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La situation était certes un peu étrange, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste, et le regard, magnifique d'ailleurs, vert sombre de Severus semblait lui confirmer qu'il pensait la même chose. Alors sous les éclats de rire de Regulus qui avait finalement cédé, ils commencèrent à expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils avaient fait en omettant bien sûr tout ce qui avait avoir avec le Lord Noir, la famille Black, ou ne serait que le côté sombre du rituel. Ils n'étaient tout les deux pas issus de familles sombres pour rien.

Severus Prince.

Non vraiment c'était parfait.


End file.
